Be My Mate?
by Artemis Ameretsu
Summary: Harry and Malfoy have always been enemies but Draco has taken it too far and cursed Harry. While being laid up in the hospital wing what can our snarky Potion Master do to make things worse, or better for the both of them? Would be MA if I could make it that, so you have been warned. Graphic lemons slight Albus bashing, mostly pwp except for later chapters.
1. What to do?

Authors Note: This is my first bit of fanfiction so critics are appreciated. This is yaoi and pretty hard core-ish if I do say so myself. It would be rated MA if I could but we don't have that choice :P There are BDSM elements, neko fetish, and lots of other naughty things done between a student and teacher. It's slightly chan-ish but not really :P If you have a problem with Severus getting it on with a 16 year old Harry I suggest you read somewhere else... I hope however that those of you who do read it leave me a comment, this is a finished story, but as I am kinda lazy and just figuring out how to post new chapters etc etc it may take me a while to get it all up. (Gigity) I refuse to burden you readers with my daily life drama so this will be my only A/N :) Have a good one. Oh, I don't get paid for this and not one of the Harry Potter characters, spells, ideas, words, etc etc etc are mine. Although I'd give my legs and my left arm for Snape :3 I'd need that other arm to do terrible things to him :3

"Damn!" Harry muttered another string of curses, running down the hall to the potions class, he had mere minuets before he was late. "Damn that Malfoy I swear I'll hex his bollocks off for this, I look ridiculous!"

"Harry?" Ron stood just inside the chamber door to the potions class his mouth gaping. "Blimey what happened to you mate? You look like you made the same mistake Mione did with a polyjuice potion!" Ron stared at his friend and tried to hold in a laugh as Harry's tail twitched erratically at the comment. He failed miserably and dissolved into a fit of guffaws.

"That damn Malfoy prick cursed me, that bastard has taken it too far this time. Harry yelled furious as Ron laughed at his problem. "Professor Pomphrey doesn't even know how to reverse it, or even if it can be Ron, so stop laughing! I can't go in THERE looking like this, you've got to take this note to Snape, I can't let him or those damn slytherins see me like this!" Harry was fuming, his black tail was lashing violently and a pair of fluffy matching ears were pressed flat against his head as he paced outside the door. Snape would never be able to even consider respecting him if he entered the class looking like this.

Ron sighed and scratched his head as he looked at the note not even bothering to read it. "Sorry mate, that Malfoys a right git but with your tail all twitching I couldn't help it. I'll give the note to Snape but you seriously owe me for it." Harry nodded to distracted to care about anything else, he paced nervously as the bell rang and the students inside the classroom fell silent. "Guess I ought to get to class then, seeya at lunch mate, and don't worry I'm sure Mione can figure out something." Ron hurried into the classroom without waiting for a response and handed the note to Hermione.

"What's this? You've finally started taking notes is it?" Hermione teased as she read it but paled at the words. Ron was explaining that Malfoy had cursed Harry when a loud slam reverberated through the room making all the students jump.

The door slammed shut as Professor Snape stormed into the classroom, his robes billowing behind his dark form as if even they were afraid to touch him. They probably were.

"Silence, take out your potions texts and turn to page three hundred and eighty nine." He barked as he made his way to his desk, pulling the chair closer so he could take roll before noticing a certain annoyance was missing.

"Where has Mr. Potter gone off to? Or is he too good for my potions classes now?" Snape glared at the red headed imbecile as he paled and gaped awkwardly trying to form words. It was the Granger girl who finally spoke up for him.

"Harry's not feeling well sir, P-professor Pomphrey has requested he stay in the hospital wing, this is a note of excuse s-sir." Hermione stumbled slightly getting out of her chair before quickly dropping the note on his desk and scrambling back to her seat. Malfoy and several slytherins scoffed and snorted as she glared at them.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Grangers obvious discomfort, he was not being told the whole truth. He glanced over the note, the usual so and so was unfit for class until further notice etc. "And what exactly is wrong with that he is indisposed of? A splinter perhaps?" His voiced edged on borderline sarcasm and dark humor at the thought of Potter lain up in the infirmary for a rash action not even thought through

"I-I dunno sir..." Hermione hesitated looking over at Ron who subtly shook his head. Harry must be in bad shape for him not to want Snape to know.

"For once you don't know something Miss Granger." He swept up from his desk until he was looming over the girl. "I find this incredibly refreshing, perhaps you should-"

"He was cursed, he didnt want anyone to know but he was cursed its not his fault, one of YOUR slytherins did it!" Hermioned blurted out from her desk. Her face burned as he stared blankly at her. "All done Miss Granger?" Hermione groaned at her own idiocy and nodded.

Snape looked down at her and sneered before returning to his desk. "Twenty points from Gryfindor for that little outburst Miss Granger, and may I remind you not to accuse my house. Not. Without. Proof." He glared over the classroom. "As for the rest of you, any member from any house throwing around curses with be severly dealt with by the headmaster. I expect you all to remember that. And Miss Granger, if you have any qualms with one of my slytherins I suggest you take it up with the headmaster in his office. Not in my classroom."

"Yes sir" Hermione mumbled slowly sliding down in her seat and hiding her red face behind her textbook.

"Filthy little mudblood," Malfoy half whispered half growled loud enough for the girl to hear, "keep your mouth shut or you'll end up like Potter too."


	2. Naughty Professor

Harry sighed and rolled over on the lumpy cot as he waited for Professor Pomphrey to finish with a first year Ravenclaw. The kid had accidently fallen off his broom in the first flying lesson of the day. He could still hear the girls chittering aroung him claiming he looked magnificient flying so much higher than everyone else, untill he hit the ground that is.

Harry fingered his tail gently as it wound around his body, he was finally getting some control over it. Which was good because he kept scaring the bloody hell out of himself everytime it tapped against his calf unexpectedly. He still couldnt control his ears, although he found out using a mirror that they usually reacted to his emotions like his tail. Once thing he hadnt expected were the small sharp fangs that poked gently into his lower lip. That would take getting used to, he already and to keep his mouth partially opened most of the time just to avoid biting himself. Although, it would nearly be worth it if he could sink his teeth into Malfoys arm, or better yet his throat. His pulse jumped a little and he shivered at the idea of sinking his teeth into that delicate pale skin. Harry licked his lips and shuddered at the involentary thoughts of what else he could do to the blond, he could torture him so esquisitly with his new fangs, tease him to insanity and back. Harry blinked and shook his head to clear it, where the hell had that thought come from? He even felt partially aroused thinking of the blonde begging beneath himself for release and Harry just teased him further.

Harry's ears twitched as the bell rung for the end of class and interupted his thoughts. He knew he was supposed to meet up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch but the professor had more spells and tests she wanted to run on him before he left and he wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing Malfoy. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, the craziness of his day finally catching up, he drifted off as students started pouring into the halls.

Severus glared a path through the students making his way to the infirmary. He hated checking up on students but as the boys first class teacher for the day it fell to him to ensure Potter was truely incapable of joining further class. He didn't doubt Poppy's verdict, but he wanted to find out what curse Potter had, if only to revel in the boys diminished state, just a little.

He finally made his way up from the dungeons past the Great Hall and to the infirmary without incident and immediatly found the ward empty save for a Ravenclaw groaning pitifully for the attention of a few Hugglepuff girls who fled at the sight of him. The ravenclaw suddenly decided he was feeling much better and followed the young girls out into the hall. Shaking his head in amusement he scanned the room again and noticed the curtains were drawn widely around a bed in the far corner, quarentining the area. Rolling his eyes at Potters dramatics he stormed to the edge of the room and pulled the curtain open far enough he could slip inside.

He was shocked to find the curled up boy not only sleeping turned away from him but a tail protruding from the waistband of the boys infimery uniform. It curled softly as the boy dreamed. Oh Merlin, the boy had been transmuted with a cat! His heart pounded a bit harder and he could feel an aroused pang hit the bottom of his stomach as he edged around the bed. He stared at the boy, his large, soft ears flicking slightly at the sound the boot clumps made Severus want to groan. His fur looked so soft blending into that unruly head of hair he just had to touch it. Severus leaned over quietly and brushed the tips of his fingers over the soft ears and they twitched gently in response. Potter moaned at the touch and rolled onto his back exposing the hardness his postion no longer hid as he slept on deeply.

Snape pulled away stunned and mentally berated himself, he shouldn't be touching a student like this. Least of all Potter! But when said boy groaned in frustration and his hips bucked softly Severus couldn't help but growl, wanting to touch the boy so badly, just to hear that moan again. He couldn't help it but palm his own growing erection gently, needing some form of friction. He fingered the boys ears again gently, the soft pants making Severus's trousers even tigher. Severus sighed and pulled away knowing he couldn't take it any further. The teacher in him was mortified, the part of him that wondered what he could do with all those new body parts wasn't helping.

Potter groaned helplessly in his sleep again, only now he was incoherently begging for something, soft pleases falling from his lips incessantly. Severus almost lost control seeing those tiny little fangs peeking out and would have had not Pomphrey gently pulled the curtain back. The shocked wizard yanked his hand from his own erection and wrapped his robes tightly around himself, trying to hide the large bulge from the witch.

"Ah Professor, I was wondering when you'd show up. It's quite odd isn't it? I've never seen a curse like this before, and I cant seem to find any charms or potions that reverse it. I can't even seem to find any spells or such about in the restricted section." The witch pointedly ignored Severus and stared only at the boy much to his embarrasment. She was obviously ignoring the large tent in his trousers despite the robes.

Severus was about the respond when the boy on the bed mewled softly, whimpering the word "master" over and over again, fisting the sheets and tossing on the bed. Severus stared in shock at the healing witch who merely shrugged.

"I don't know whats causing him to react this way, it seems to only happen when a male comes near so I'm assuming its a type of bonding spell, perhaps one that a magical family created for pleasure slaves. I'm not sure yet, but his reactions seem that way. I can't imagine someone using such old curses on the boy. It's a terrible pity because if we can't find a cure he'll be in incredibly sexual frustration to the point of pain until he finds a mate or "master". I'm inclined to believe if we cant cure him the tail, ears, and fangs will remain a permanent fixture to him.

I had to give him several seditive potions after he tried to molest the poor Ravenclaw who was here ealier while he was sleeping. They don't seem to have done any good but to keep him physically restrained. Have you seen anything like this before Severus?"

Severus sighed his erection long gone now and ran a hand through his long, and yes slightly greasy hair. "I've seen cases where weak magical creatures, even muggleborn witches and wizards were turned into sex slaves but no, I've not seen one used to turn one into... a cat before.. I'm inclined to agree this is one of the major wizarding families specialty curses, probably meant for members with a certain, er, fetish for cats. Which is troublesome since it's not yet been outlawed for wizarding familes to use these spells on anyone but other purebloods. Meaning, even if we find the family responsible for the spell, they are under no obligation to give us the counter curse, should one even exist."

"Then what can we do Severus? The boy isn't even conscience enough while hes awake to be safe wandering the halls and classes are out of the question! He needs 24/7 survielence and I just cant provide that here with all the other students to look after and healing draughts to brew. If we leave his friends to look after him hes likely to jump them in an attempt to satisfy the curse. And needless to say I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate Potter coming into his office on rape charges"

Serverus groaned and knew it was coming. "Poppy, I have class as well, I can't simply have him sit in a cage while I brew potions. At the very least I'd have my hands full keeping the slytherins from jabbing him with sticks."

"No no, oh of course not Severus, it's just that, well you and the boy don't have a very good chemistry, now don't look at me like that Severus you know its true. I just thought if he stayed with you, maybe took anti-lust potions it would help him gain control? If he stayed by you he might not have the same incinations to molest you as he does other students."

"While I appreciate your opinion of my attractiveness what the hell am I supposed to do with him durning my classes Poppy? I still cant have him around the other students. How am I supposed to keep him from molesting them as you put it."

Poppy sighed and thought for a moment. "I know, the christmas break is coming up in roughly a week, if we can't find a cure by then you can use the holiday break to try and instil some control in him. If not, I'm afraid we will have to keep him comatose untill we find a solution, and I can only feed him dreamless sleep potions for so long before they take a toll on his mental well being."

Severus groaned and pulled at his hair slightly in distress. "Fine fine, Ill look into this and see about finding a solution and while I'm at it I'll take care of any brewing needs you might have so you can keep an eye on the boy. I might be able to question a few major wizarding families while I'm at it..."

Poppy nodded but didnt like the dark look in the potion masters eyes as he stormed off.


	3. Dream of Nekos

"Malfoy for the last time, I demand you tell me where you found that curse!" Snape roared as the blonde slytherin smirked at him not seeming cowed in the least.

"Why should I? Potter got what was coming to him, prouncing around like he owns the damn place. Besides, Father says I can use that spell whenever I want as long as I don't bring the filthy little mudbloods home. And you can't make me tell because what I did wasn't illegal." Draco smirked and jumped off the desk running out of the potions lab before yelling, "Why don't you just enjoy it and stop complaining ya old bat!" The door slammed shut behind him echoing along the castle walls.

Severus stood dumbfounded. Enjoy it? How the hell was he supposed to enjoy Potter invading on his private space with Christmas Break being tomorrow. Even if he looked incredible with those ears and fangs and Snape just wanted to yank that damn tail... He'd still have to constantly keep his eye on the boy, constantly keep his guard up so he wasn't molested by this child. Albiet 16 isn't a child, he could consent in the wizarding world... No, he couldn't think like that, Potter might be an idiot but even he didn't deserve to be taken advantage of like that.

Severus leaned back in his chair sighing exhaustedly. The last few weeks really took their toll. He had been up late, into the early morning, most nights brewing Poppy's draughts for her. He groaned and closed his eyes just to rest them for a moment..

Harry was on his knees begging for Severus's cock like a wanton little slut. Licking and sucking on him, dragging those sharp little teeth down the sides of his length to tease him. Severus groaned and tangled his hands in the boys hair urging him to take more into his mouth. Harry complied oh so willingly, taking more until he gagged lightly. Severus couldn't help it and exploded in the boys mouth shoving himself all the way into the tight heat and the boy swallowed around him coughing as he came up for air. Those deep green eyes stared up at him as the scene changed.

Harry was now on his hands and knees on the teachers desk, that cute little tail waving back and forth, stroking the boy's balls as he poked his arse higher in the air.

"Severus, please master, please fuck me, please take me and fill me with your cock." The boy whimpered under him as Severus licked the boys cheek, nibbling so close to the boy's hole, teasing him before thrusting two fingers into the tight heat without warning.

Harrys gasp and wimper at the intrusion made Severus groan and he stroked his cock enjoying the slightly pained gasps and mewls that come every time he thrust his fingers in harder, brushing against that small bundle of nerves and making the boy scream his name.

"Severus! Master please! I-I need you inside me master, please, please, please!" Harry begged so sweetly and Severus just couldn't help but oblige. Taking the boys ass in his hands he pulled him back and took a long lick at the puckered hole. Harry mewled and whimpered pressing against the toungue that lavished his ass. Severus makes sure theres plenty of salive coating his cock before he pressed it to the boys entrance.

"Say you want me Harry, tell me how badly you want your master inside you." Severus growled running his hands down his new sluts back and smirked as the boys face turned pink.

"I-I want you inside me master, p-please-" Harry cut off mid sentence as Severus rammed himself into the pale boy. Thrusting his cock all the way inside the tight orifice wrapping around him so deliciously. He listened to the boys screams of half pleasure and pain before thrusting into him roughly groaning as the boys ass tightened around him hard.

Severus thrust himself into that tight heat faster as he felt his climax impending, pulling his tail so the boy was flush against him as he came, filling that tight ass up with his moaned and bucked against him cumming all over the mans desk without even having been touched.

Severus jolted awake, the underside of his desk covered in a sticky mess and he groaned casting a quick scourgify. Now what the hell was he going to do? It was bad enough the boy wasn't going to be able to control himself, now Severus was having trouble controling himself. He'd kill Malfoy if he had to deal with anymore drawbacks.


	4. Laying down the law

"Potter, pay attention damn you!" Severus was quickly losing patience with the boy as he purred and rubbed against him. The potion master groaned, getting him to his dungeon chambers was incredibly difficult, now he could barely contain the boy. It had taken him hours to get Harry into the dungeons, an act that should have only taken minuets but drug on as the boy stopped to constantly rub himself against the potion master. Avoiding students as a precaution had also eaten away at time and it was dark already. He was thankful Poppy had fed the boy an early dinner.

"Master, please let me suck you off, I promise I'll swallow all of Masters cum. Please let me?" Snape swallowed hard being forced from his thoughts by the sexual deviant rubbing against him once more. Severus had to look away from the boy who only continued to stare up at him with those big innocent green eyes. "Please Master?" Potter whispered nudging Snapes upper thigh and purring.

"P-Potter stop that right now. I demand you pay attention!" Severus tried to keep his voice low and threatening but found it cracked slightly when Potter brushed his bulge. Damn it he was so close to fucking the boys mouth...

"Please Master, please call me Harry?" Potter.. Harry looked up at him with those wide innocent eyes again that begged at Severus to give in.

Severus sighed and covered his own eyes. "Under one condition, and one condition only understand?" Harry perked up and his little ears twitched happily. 'Oh Merlin what am I going to do...' Severus groaned and fished a potion from his pocket and handed it to the boy who stared at it dumbly. "If you drink that potion every day when I tell you to I will call you Harry, but only in private do you understand?"

Harry glanced at his Master and uncorked the vial, downing the whole bottle in one gulp. "I understand Master, only in private is Master going to call Harry, Harry."

Severus nodded as the potion seemed to have an effect still feeling slightly concerned at his new title. The boy's ears and tail drooped a little and a slightly worried look crossed his face as he back away from the potion master. "Harry, is something wrong?" Severus asked softly crouching down beside the boy so as not to scare him.

"I- I don't know sir, I keep wanting to do.. very inappropriate things to.. to you sir.." Harry stammered blushing bright red. He remembered all to well begging for his professor, he'd die before he admitted it though. He curled over his knees to hide the erection pressing against his pants.

Severus sighed and inwardly smiled. The potion was working, at least he wouldn't have to be worried about getting raped in his sleep. The unabided image of waking up with Harry riding him make him groan though. Harry looked up at the man concerned his face, still quite red. Severus shook his head and ran his hand over the boys ears enjoying the soft sigh that escaped his lips as he visibly relaxed.

"It's quite alright Harry, you were cursed, and it's an old magic curse we will discuss in the morning but right now you need to get some rest, we both have had a long day. You're rooms are going to be across the hall from my bedroom door, Dumbledore had it installed that way so I could keep an eye on you.

If you feel like those attractions to do something innapropriate get too strong come wake me and I'll give you another potion." Severus helped the boy up and lead him to the room, guiding him to the large canopy style blue bed with downy quilts and tucked the boy in. He was still wearing his hospital gown so Severus wasn't too worried about clothes. He reminded himself to send a house elf to get the rest of Harry's clothes later.

"Now get some sleep Harry, we have a lot to discuss tomorrow." Severus leaned up to leave but Harry instinctively threw his arms around the elder mans neck and pulled him down to kiss him slowly running his tongue against the mans lips.

Severus stiffened slightly and pulled back blushing slightly. "H-harry, thats not a good idea."

Harry cocked his head to the side innocently but the blush gave him away. "But I always used to give my mum and dad a kiss goodnight. I can't sleep well without one and its been so long since I had someone to kiss goodnight. I'm sorry Severus..." He sounded guinuine but something about the way he bit his lip when he said the mans name made Severus suspicious. He would definitly be brewing maximum strength anti-lust potions from now on.

Severus sighed and ran his hand over the boys head petting him gently. "Goodnight Harry, try to get some sleep." He watched the boy curl up under the blankets and could hear a soft purr eminate from him and he shook his head smirking as he closed the door. That boy was going to be the death of him.

Severus pulled a long corded bell as he sat down at his desk scribbling a note to Granger explaining the situation. The last thing he needed were a bunch of Grifindors shaking infront of his door demanding their friend back from his "evil clutches". A small house elf popped into the room. "You rang Master Snape?"

"Ah yes, could you please gather up clothes and any other items he might have up in the grifindor tower? And deliver this to Miss Granger if you would?"

The elf nodded and took the parchment carefully and popped away.

Severus sighed as he made his way down the hall and through his dark and sparsly furnished bedroom into the white coral bathroom. Sleeping might not be a luxury he was afforded often what with his potions constantly needed attention most nights but he'd be damned if he couldn't relax in a hot shower. He used a soft lavender shampoo charmed to remove all but the healthiest oils from his hair. Severus scrubbed harder and sighed rubbing the soap into the hair all over his body, it seemed not even his pubic hair was safe from the fumes of potions all day long. Rinsing off in slightly chilled water to close up his pores he quickly toweled dry and pulled on a pair of black cotton boxers. As he slide between the silk sheets on his bed, another luxury, he sighed and stretched out dozing off as he wondered how the hell to explain the current situation to the hormone driven teen in the next room.


	5. Oh why me?

Severus groaned in his sleep, hot wetness wrapped around his cock and he grabbed a fistful of hair forcing his entire cock into that sinful mouth before cumming harder then he ever remembered in the last few dreams. Shit. Severus sat up with a start with a wide-eyed Harry glancing up at him. Harry swallowed the load of cum in his mouth and licked his lips slowly, watch the man under him groan and fall back against the bed. Harry licked the last few droplets off the mans spent cock and purred hearing Severus's breath hitch softly. Severus grabbed the boy by the hair and gently pulled him away from his sensitive neather regions before letting go.

"Oh Merlin Harry... Harry, fuck, I thought I told you if you felt you were getting out of control to come to me and ask for another potion. Why didn't you?" Severus gripped his hair in one hand and sighed rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other. He looked at the clock, it was only 2am and Harry had been asleep only 4-5 hours.

Harry pouted and rubbed his cheek against the tired professors thigh before straddeling his waist and looking down at the man. "I was going to.. but when I came in you were asleep, and you kept tossing in your sleep, moaning and I thought it'd be only fair to help aliviate your problem since your letting me stay with you." Harry curled around the body beneath him and nuzzled against the mans neck. "And you just tasted so good, I couldn't stop until I had swallowed every drop... I didn't think you'd wake up though and having you shove yourself down my throat was the most erotic thing ever Severus..."

Severus groaned and panted lightly, his newly forming erection pressing against the boys ass was not helping him think straight. "Harry.. You've got to take an anti-lust potion now." He pushed the boy back gently, shivering when Harry moaned softly at the feel of the older mans cock pressing against his. Harry wimpered in frustration but crawled to the end of the bed and took the potion the man handed him from the side table.

Harry uncorked it and swallowed it more slowly this time and sighed. His ears pressed flat against his head again and his tail lashed against the bed as the potion took effect. M-master... I-I don't know why I did that sir, if, if you want to hex me go right ahead I won't stop you.." Harrys face was bright red and he stared hopelessly at the matress digging his nails into the sheets. He was aching with need but at the moment we was more terrified the man was going to kill him for... Oh god he couldn't even think about it! He had no self control, even now with the potion all he wanted was to jump Severus again.

Severus sighed and tilted the boys chin up so he could look at the boy. "Harry, it's alright, I had wanted to wait till morning to explain but I can see you arent going to be able to wait that long. You were cursed Harry, with old magic used to create sex slaves out of muggleborn or mudblood witches and wizards that has not been outlawed yet. Untill we find a cure or until you find a mate to have sex with the frustration will mount unless you continuously take an anti-lust potion. If you do not take the potions you will likely go much further with a student than sucking them off while they sleep. You had already sexually molested a Ravenclaw in his sleep while in the infirmary, you are lucky you are under a curse and could not be held responsible. Now that you have semi control over yourself anything you to do another student will be held against you. Since I don't think you want to rape your friends or become a playtoy to a master you'll take these potions. Do you understand everything I've said so far?"

Harry sat stunned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So.. what happens since I broke the rules I... mean just now I..."

"You mean wrapping your tight little lips around my cock and trying to suck out my soul?" Severus smirked a little noticing the boys blush darken as he nodded. "Nothing, I am in charge of you as of yesterday and any mistakes you make because of a lack of medication falls on me. So unless you are properly dosed with anti-lust potions I nor anyone else can hold you responsible if you decide to sexual harrass me, regardless of of my opinion of it."

Harry looked up at him with those wide eyes and Severus swore he was going to ravish the boys mouth if he didn't look away. "Sir.. Thats hardly fair that you should be put through that just for me... I could learn to control myself alone if you gave me the potions, I don't want to force myself on anyone especially you Master..." Harry looked down at the matress so the man wouldnt see his eyes tear up. He was lying through his teeth, theres no way he could control himself without Severus to reason with him.

Severus frowned watching the boys shoulders hitch as he cried and pulled the boy into his lap clutching him to his chest and petting his head gently as he let the child cry himself out. "Harry, just because I was not awake to give my consent does not mean I wouldn't have in different circumstances. You did not force yourself upon me. I simply do not want you to become a slave to the curse. I do not want you to feel forced to mate with someone like myself."

Harry hiccuped softly and looked up at his Master with bleary eyes. "Theres nothing wrong with you Master, you're strong and kind and actually patient. I wouldn't regret mating with someone like you, with you..." Harry blushed and looked away from the man staring shocked at him and snorted in disbelief. Harry frowned hearing his Masters sound of disbelief and softly nudged the mans throat with his face and flicked his tongue out to lick up the sweat there.

Severus groaned and tried to gently pry the boy from his arms but Harry was having none of it. He wasn't sure why but he wanted Severus to know that he was attractive even just to him. Harry wrapped his legs around the older mans waist burying his nose in the mans soft lavender scented hair. Harry purred hard and licked and nipped the mans throat grinding his arse against his Masters hardness. He wanted his Master inside him, claiming him as his own. Harry didn't want anyone else regardless of what Severus said about the curse, he'd never want anyone but his Master to touch him. "Master.. Please fuck me, please claim me Master, I don't want anyone but you Severus.." Harry whimpered pressing against him and biting down hard against his Masters throat, anything to mark the man as his.

Severus gasped as those tiny fangs he imagined teasing him were scraped against his throat and he moaned softly fisting the boys hair hard and pulling him back. He had to gain control of the situation.

"H-Harry you have to stop this, is the potion not working anymore? I can give you a stronger dose..." He moaned again as the boy grinding his hips pressing his arse against him, that tail coming up to stroke Severus's cheek. Severus couldn't help but grab the boys hips and grind himself against the tight arse he was being offered. Harry moaned and licked his lips loving the feel of his Masters strong grip holding him down.

"Harry.. fuck please..." Severus groaned, he was loosing control over himself, he had to stop this before he lost it completely and fucked the boy into the matress over and over again.

"Damn it Harry I can't do this, its immoral, you are only a student, you have to stop this right now I'm ordering you to please stop!" Severus gripped the boys shoulders and shook him slightly trying to snap him out of this lust driven haze.

Harry stilled looking up at the man and whimpered his eyes wide and bright with tears. His Masters orders froze him in place. "Is that really all I am to Master? Just another student, just like everyone else?" Harry felt as if a cold knife had been stabbed into his heart. Surely his Master wanted him...

Severus swallowed hard looking at the boys tearful eyes and hating himself even more. "Yes, you can only ever be my student Harry, nothing more. I'm not your master and you are not mine, I'm not your lover, we aren't even collegues. Its indecent for a professor to have relations with any student." A lead weight hit the bottom of his stomach and he watched the boys ears and tail droop heavily and his face go blank, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. Even the hardness previously pressed tight against his stomach withered as the boy pulled away out of the professors grip.

"Yes Mas- sorry professor, I'll go back to bed, I'm sorry for disturbing you sir." Harry crawled off the bed and dashed out of the room before Severus could stop him. Moments later the bedroom door across the hall slammed shut and Severus was left alone in the darkness.

'You had to go and crush him like that didn't you, stupid git. Couldn't just take a moment to think clearly and send him away nicely could you?' Severus sighed and raked his hands through his hair and warded his door. Unless it was an emergency Harry wouldnt be able to pass through them. The man sighed feeling older and tired before laying back down and falling into a disturbed sleep. His erection still pressed against his boxers uncomfortably but he couldnt bring himself to relieve it. His dreams were all pitch black and all he could hear were the soft sobs coming from somewhere in the darkness always just ahead of him no matter how fast he ran.

Harry spent most of the night unable to sleep. His Master didnt want him? But he had acted like he wanted him... 'Idiot, what man wouldn't react to someone grinding against them and begging to be fucked?' Harrys ears drooped lower and he sniffled softly hugging his tail. Severus was right, they weren't even really friends and it was obvious the man was just being kind to him because of some sense of duty. He couldn't even bring himself to try and go back to his Master and beg him to forgive himself. He was too afraid of what the man would say.

A knock at the door spooked him and he steeled his features as his Master, no, Severus, no, Professor Snape walked in the door.

"Good morning Harry... how did you sleep last night. I thought we could have breakfast in the study today?" Severus cautiously sat down at the end of the bed and studied the boy. His eyes were puffy and dark. His nose was still red from crying and Severus had to look away.

Harry inwardly cringed at the thought of food, his only instints telling him to jump the man infront of him, to make him his own, to prove there was no one else who could give his master what he needed. The pang in his heart reminded him the man he wanted had no intrest in him. Harry only nodded to the request and Snape made his way to the door.

"Professor?" He whispered hoarsly.

Snape turned and looked at the boy still tangled in his sheets. "Yes Harry?"

Harry stared down at his sheets miserably. "I don't think you should call me Harry anymore, it wouldn't be... proper."

Snape sighed and returned to the bed sitting beside the boy. "Harry, I promised you if you took your potions I would adress you by your first name, at least in private. Do you no longer wish me to?"

Harrys heart flip flopped. "Of course I want you to M- Professor but you said yourself, we aren't even friends, it wouldnt be proper for me to adress you as Master or for you to call me Harry so..." He whimpered as said man pulled him into his arms and stroked his head soothingly.

"Harry, I apologize for what I said last night, it was cruel and and I meant it that way. This curse, it isn't you Harry and for you to be so... forward with your emotions towards me is just further proof. If the curse is forcing you to pick a mate based on who you have been with the most these last few weeks then I can't accept your advances. Do you understand? I'm not pushing you away to be cruel, I was trying to keep you from doing something you would regret." Severus tried to smile as the boy pulled back and stared up at him but it came off sadly.

Harry's ears perked straight up and his tailed waved happily

"So, you're saying as long as the curse isn't forcing me to pick you, if I had a choice in who I wanted to mate with, you wouldn't send me away again if I picked you?" Harry looked up at him hopefully and Severus felt his heart break for the boy.

"Perhaps we should go speak to Poppy before I say anything else."


	6. Oh now what?

Harry sat on an infirmary bed and munched happily on a muffin with a blueberry filled center for breakfast as Poppy looked him over behind the curtains.

"Severus, might I have a word with you in the hall?" Poppy smiled at Harry reassuringly. "Don't worry I'll bring him back in one piece Harry."

Severus wasn't so sure.

"Severus what the hell have you done to the poor boy, his hormonal readings are off the charts!" Poppy scolded him as they reached the hall.

"Poppy I have done nothing, besides defend myself from the boys uncontrollable sexual urges. It took three strong anti-lust potions before he would admit he didn't feel like jumping me JUST THEN before I felt it was safe to leave the dungeons! As it is he didn't so much as even glance at the few straggling students on their way to class. All who were male and over the age of puberty.

I think the curse is focusing on myself Poppy and I'm not sure how to handle to boy now. I sent him from my room in tears last night just to prevent him from doing something incredibly regrettable!" Severus hissed at the healer, frustration and exhaustion warring with his body.

Poppy glanced at him slyly. "Who says the boy would have regretted it?"

Severus looked at her stunned beyond belief. "You must be joking Poppy, please tell me you're joking..."

"Actually no, I've been reading into it and Dumbledore loaned me books from his personal library that proved helpful. Most weren't about this curse specifically but a similar one where a pleasure slave could be transmuted to have animal like characteristics. The usual animal being a dog or a pig for humiliation. The effects would not however be permenant if the slaves Master did not wish it and could even control if and when the additional ligamints came back."

Severus stared deadpan at the older woman. "And since the curse has decided I am Potters "Master"? You expect me to bed the whelp just so the curse will relieve itself a bit? I can't, Potter knows very well about how I feel bedding a student, especially one who has no control in the matter."

Poppy smiled at him and he shuddered. "Ah but Severus that's where it gets intresting. In looking into normal bonding spells the slave is almost always immediately bonded to a master, usually right after being collared.

There are books of independent slaves who escaped their masters before they could be permentally bonded and found their own masters. Once a bonding is completed no other masters can take the slave, regardless of weather or not the slave did not originally belong to the Master they are bonded with.

In other words, the curse did not force Potter to want to bond with you, he subconsiously chose you when whomever cursed him did not claim him and now his consious mind is urging him on to complete the bond out of survival instint. If his chosen mate does not bond with him...

Well suffice it to say that such witches and wizards who have met this fate were at the mercy of any wizard who decided to take the slave. Its gruesome what happens to them Severus, the slaves's curse automatically looks for the most compatable mate possible to look after them and protect them from other Masters. If hes bonded forcibly by someone else, he will have no way to protect himself. His Master will have control of his magic and even his thoughts and actions to a point. The only escape is suicide is those cases, and even then most aren't able to disobey their Masters by taking their own lives."

Poppy glanced at him sadly. "Even if you don't like Potter, even if he's a nuisance to you, one night would keep him safe for the rest of his life. Even if something were to happen to you, the curse would break and Harry would no longer be subjected to the curse. You wouldn't have to stay faithful to him, you wouldn't even have to keep him with you. You could live your life without any difference. Potters sexual drive would even drop as its just a tool his subconsious mind is using to provoke the bonding."

Severus thought for a moment. "And Potter? What else would become of the boy if I "mated" him. This is entirely hypothetical of course." He added gruffly.

Poppy looked away slightly. "Potter would still be tied to you. He would be unable to take another partner or to have children with anyone else. His fidelity would be yours alone. Only you would be able to touch him. Anyone else who tried to sleep with him would probably be killed by the curse. He would also feel the need to be near by you, something you two could work out. He would need to live within at least a ten miles radius of his Master or he would be in pain. It seems the longest a slave was seperated from his Master was three weeks. The Master had moved and left his slave in that country forgetting him completely. The slave slowly starved to death as his will to live broke without his Master. The book stated the slave and other slaves had been kept in the next town over near a summer cottage but the distances back then were iffy at best so ten miles is as far as I would estimate is safe."

Severus shivered at the thought of Harry being completely his, no one else being able to touch the boy. He could take the boy like he so badly wanted to without the guilt now. The rest worried him though. If he would have control over the boy would it be just as bad as sending him to another wizard? Severus shook his head, No he wouldn't abuse the boy like that he was certain. He liked the way Harry had a spark of defiance, it made Severus want to corner him all the more and quiet him with his own lips. Severus sighed. "I suppose you've already discussed this with Dumbledore then?"

Poppy smiled and nodded. "He agrees, he would rather see his two favorite students bonded then both of them miserable any longer. He has given his full permission and since the boy is of age guardianship will be passed to you as soon as the curse registers you as Harry's Master."

Severus looked into the ward and saw Harry staring at them curiously. 'Probably wondering what is taking us so long...' Severus sighed. "Alright. I'll think about it. If I do it don't expect a wedding invitation or some other nonsense. It will be purely between the boy and I if anything occurs."

Poppy nodded and followed Severus back to the hospital ward. "Of course Severus, I understand completely."

Severus rolled his eyes and set about the task of explaining to the boy as they walked back to the dungeons.


	7. Naughty Nekos and Perverted Professors

Harry sat at the kitchenette table that night and stared at Severus across the table. It had been several hours since Severus had explained what might happen. Harry hoped with everything he had that the man infront of him would be his Master, that he would finally claim Harry as his own.

Severus sighed and put down the paper he had been attempting to read and looked at the boy. "Well Harry? Is there something you want, another sandwhich perhaps?" Severus eyed the empty plate between them swearing he had only eaten two of the twelve half sandwhiches on the plate. He wasn't sure where the boy hid all that food he ate.

Harry smiled and shook his head dreamily. "No I was just thinking..."

Severus raised and eyebrow. "About what?"

Harry looked down at the table and blushed. "A-about what it might be like... to um.. sleep with.. you?" Harry blushed even darker as Severus smirked.

"Well behave yourself and maybe you'll find out." Severus practically purred at the boy rolling his eyes playfully as Harry's eyes glazed over and his tail twitched erratically. "Perhaps you should go take a shower. You havent had one for a few days and regardless of what you might think scourgify spells do not truely clean you. You may use my bathroom as yours does not have a shower or tub." Severus picked his paper back up and began reading again as Harry grinned at him.

"Would you join me? I dont know how sensitive the water taps are, and it would be so much easier if you adjusted it for me. You haven't taken a shower today yet either..." Harry glanced up red faced at the amused look on Severus's face.

"Hm, perhaps you're right. It wouldn't do for you to burn yourself with hot water. Madam Pomphrey would think I'm not doing my duty. Come along then." Severus sat down the paper and glided along through the bedroom into the bathroom with Harry closely in tow.

"I'll start the water and you can put your dity clothes in that hamper over there." Severus pointed to the far wall next to the sink where a small white coral carved hamper sat with several black robes inside.

Harry figited nervously and slowly pulled at the buttons of his school shirt. He wouldnt have class for another few days but he still prefered the white cotton school shirts.

Severus finally got the shower temperature warm but not too hot and glanced back at the boy who had maybe three shirt buttons undone. He stalked over slowly and replaced Harry's hands with his own leaning down to whisper in the boys ear. "Would you like some help undressing?." Severus pulled back to see Harry shudder, his cheeks a bright pink as he nodded eagerly.

The older man smirked and worked his hands over the shirt, removing the buttons quickly and yanking the shirt off the boy as he reveled in the short gasps the boy made. Severus sunk to his knees and slowly this time, unbuckled the trousers, sliding them down the boys legs, shocked when he found Harry had no boxers or underwear of any type on. He smirked and slowly ran his fingertip over the head of the boys slightly hardened cock. "So impatient, you know, I think I owe you for the other night.." Before Harry could ask, Severus grabbed the boys ass and pulled him forward swallowing the half hard cock whole feeling it swell up in his mouth as he felt Harrys hands thread themselves in his hair gripping it tightly as he bucked into the hot wet heat surrounding his head.

"Se-Severus, oh god sev.. please don't stop!" Harry moaned and gripped the mans hair tighter bucking shallowly into the mans warm mouth. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer if his mate kept sucking on him like this... "Severus, please, I'm gonna cum if you don't slow down, please Mas- please Severus..."

Severus nearly purred himself hearing the boy nearly call him master again. It sent sparks across his abdomen and made him incredibly hard just hearing it. Guilt was no longer part of the equation and he wanted to hear him say it again. "Say it Harry, what am I to you? What do you want me to be hm?" Severus pulled away and licked the leaking slit infront of him teasingly. Harry blushed and looked away. "Tell me Harry or else you'll be taking a shower alone."

The threatening tone in his voice made Harry shiver and he whimpered as his slit got another long rough lick before his mate pulled away entirely. "I- I, you, Severus is my, my..." Severus nodded encouragingly "Im your what?" Harry mewled softly as his cock was assulted with that devilish tongue again. "You, you're my Master, I want you to be my Master please!" Harry gasped as the hot mouth was around him again and sucking harder than before as his legs shook. "Ma-Master I'm about to.." He never got to finish as Severus hummed around his cock driving the poor boy over the edge as Severus swallowed every drop of the salty bitter cum that filled his mouth.

Harry collasped into Severus's arms and purred contently before being hoisted up. Harry quickly ripped the buttons off his Masters robes, clearly too impatient to wait and unbutton them one by one. Harry whimpered at the second white button up shirt underneath it and Severus let the boy down on his knees. "Ill unbutton this before you destroy it and you work on the pants hm?" Harry nodded and pulled the belt open shivering at all the dirty things that could be done with it later. He unbuttoned the trousers and gently pulled them down with the black boxers watching his Masters cock bounce slightly as it was freed from its confines. Harry looked up at a shirtless and surprisingly tone Severus and he leaned down and licked the slit of the mans cock.

Severus growled and pulled harry up by the arm."No, thats going some where else soon, come my little kitten, its time we got you cleaned up." Severus walked behind the boy his arousal pressing into the boys back and he growled softly as Harry grinded against him. "Such a dirty little kitten, we'll have to clean you up then, inside and out." Harry gasped as he was pushed up against the cold tile wall as the hot water beat against his back and mewed softly as Severus yanked his ass backwards by the tail. "Mmm, I've always wanted to fuck you like this Harry, grabbing this damn tail of yours and forcing my cock into you, pulling you tight against me so you can't get away.." Severus smirked watching the boy shudder and his cock stir back to life just from the dark wizard's words. Severus leaned over the boy pressing the tip of his head against the boys enterance. "But since it's your first time, I'll prepare you first." Severus groaned as Harry tried to push back and impale himself on Severus.

"Master, Master please, I don't care if it hurts I want you inside me right now. Please, impale me, make me scream your name Master." Harry was panting against the tiles now, pressing back against his mates cock wanting so badly for it to be buried inside him. "I promise I won't move until Master says, please though, just take me?"

Severus smirked and took a small bottle of lube from the showers shelf careful to coat his fingers in it. "Face the wall then, if you want fucked that badly I'll give you what you want." Harry blushed but complied and faced the showed wall, the water pouring down on the two plastering his ears nearly flat to his head. Severus took his cock and pressed it against the ring of muscles barring him from entrance and smirked at Harrys pained gasp. He pulled back slightly and thrust the two fingers coated in lube into Harrys ass loving the yelp he got in response. "Do you still want me to fuck you without stretching you first Harry?" Harry whimpered and shook his head. "No, please Sev.. it hurts.. please make it stop Master.."

Severus couldn't help but shudder sadistically at the whimpers and soft cries the boy made as he slowly withdrew his fingers and thrust them back softly in over and over, stretching the ring of muscles everytime and brushing against that small bundle of nerves. Harry whimpered and moan everytime Severus thrust his fingers in harder and Severus's patience was cracking. He couldn't take it anymore and withdrew his fingers and this time coating his cock with a thick amount of lube. He was a hell of a lot thicker than two fingers but he just couldn't wait.

Pressing himself up against the whimpering boys enterance he smirked and whispered. "I can't wait anymore Harry, get ready, because I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." Severus grabbed the tail swishing back and forth between them and yanked the boy backwards impaling him on his cock. Harry screamed and clutched the wall for dear life whimpering as Severus pressed his chest to Harry's back. Harry whimpered and nudged against Severus's cheek before nodding. Severus started off slowly and thrust into the boy as gently as he could. Harry groaned and pressed back after a few moments. "Please, Master, harder?" Harry whispered begging softly and pushing himself back against the man impaling himself roughly on the dark wizards cock.

Severus snapped hearing his pet beg for more and thrust into the boy brutally. Harry moaned and mewled as he was fucked harder and harder, Severus nearly pulling out entirely before slamming back into him. "Fuck Harry, you're so damn tight, your ass is just sucking my cock back in everytime I pull out." Severus groaned and pinched the boys neglected nipples as he thrust inside his tight ass moaning his name as Harry tightened around his cock.

Harry grunted and moaned as his Master hit his prostrate on every thrust, making him see white. He couldn't hold back the moans ripped from his throat by the man thrusting into him and he could feel his balls tighten as he got closer. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer but he wanted to feel his Masters cum inside him no matter what.

"Master, Oh god Sev, I'm so close, please, please Master don't stop if I cum first, I want to feel your cum fill me up and drip down my legs. Please dont stop untill I'm overflowing with Masters seed!" Harry gasped as Severus grabbed his hair and yanked his head back to whisper in his ear.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you sound right now?" Severus grunted and fucked him harder, his other hand yanking the boy by the tail forcing him to fuck himself on the older mans cock. "I'm going to make sure you can't sit for a week Harry. Your ass is going to be pouring out my cum before the night is up!" With that he let go of the boys hair and wrapped his free hand around his pets cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. He could feel Harry wasn't going to last much longer and pumped the boy faster until he felt his hand being coated in the warm sticky fluid of his pet's cum.

"Master!" Harry couldn't help but choke out the words over and over as Severus kept pumping his spent cock and savagely thrusting into the boy.

"Fuck Harry, thats right your Masters about to fill you up, I'm about to cum!" Severus grabbed the boys tail tightly, slamming hard over and over again into the tight ass wrapping around him. Severus gasped as Harry clenched around his cock and thrust one more time, holding Harry still as his cum poured into the moaning boy beneath him. "God Harry, your ass is just sucking me in, so fucking tight..." Harry whimpered softly as he felt his Masters warm cum fill him up and leak down his thigh to be washed away as the man pulled out slowly. "I wish you could see how delectable your little fuck hole looks with my cum leaking out of it..." Severus pressed himself against the boy, holding him up and cleaning the boy off as he purred tiredly. Severus smirked and pulled Harry out of the shower after he rinsed himself off. Severus turned off the taps and wrapped his dripping pet in one of his large fluffy bathrobes before laying him on the bed and cluddling up with Harry. They dozed off for the next few hours or so happily in each others arms


	8. And here comes the mindless smut

Harry looked up at Severus and purred licking the mans cheek. Severus pulled the boy closer and sleepily nibbled his ear earning him a soft moan. Severus chuckled and bit down harder as Harry squirmed against him mewling and whimpering. It was about 4 in the morning and already the brat wanted more.

"S-severus! Hah.. n-not so soon, Master you're making me hard again!"

Harry whimpered and pressed himself against the mans arousal and gasped. Severus just smirked and held the boys hips still so he was flush against him.

"Would you like me to fix that Harry, I keep having the most erotic dreams about you, could you help me fix my litle problem too."

Severus wrapped his arm around the boys waist and pulled the robe off him before tossing it to the end of the bed.

Harry moaned softly as Severus yanked him backwards and pressed his cock against his still wet sore dripping hole.

"S-sev.. I don't, I don't think I can, its too sore for any more..." Harry whimpered as Severus pressed against him.

Severus smiled and kissed the boys shoulder. "Alright I'll just have to do something else..."

Severus slid off the bed and pulled Harry down to the end of the bed by his ankles startling a gasp of surprise out of the boy as his legs dangled over the side.

"S-sev what are you doing?"

Harry sat up looking at the man cautiously. His Master wouldn't fuck him even after Harry had said he was too sore would he? Harry shivered, he could, it wasn't Harry's place to say otherwise.

Severus looked down at the scared boy and leaned over him, kissing his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips gently before staring into the boys eyes. "Don't be afraid Harry, I would never do anything to you that you don't want. I'll never force you to pleasure me, or push you past your own limits. If you ever want me to stop just say so and you have my word I will stop." Harry looked up at him with those wide not so innocent eyes and nodded solomly. Severus picked his wand up off the side table and flicked it at the boy. The silk sheets tangled around the boys' arms and legs pulling his arms up above his head and his legs spread wide, tied to the bed posts. Harry looked up at Severus alarmed his erection had wilted and he whimpered nervously pulling at the silks. They gave no slack.

"Harry, what did I just say? Do you want me to stop? I promise I wont hurt you..."

Harry looked up at the Severus for several moments before shaking his head. "N-no I trust you Master..."

Severus smiled and kneeled on the bed between Harrys legs taking the tip of his wand and running it down the boys inner thighs. Harry keened softly and shook against the silk bonds as Severus leaned over him and whispered at him softly.

"Harry, I'm more than just your Master aren't I? Will you let me be your mate? Will you let me be your lover Harry? I don't want you to think of me as someone just using you for pleasure.." Severus stroked the boys left ear, softly rubbing the furry side.

Harry purred softly and looked up at the man ontop of him. "I- You want to be mates? You mean I wouldn't have to share Master with anyone else? I would be the only one Master needs?"

Severus looked down surprised at the boy. "Of course Harry, you are mine and mine alone, I wouldn't share you with anyone and I would be remiss of my duty as a mate, and especially as a Master not to give you my complete and undivided attention.." He stroked Harrys head soothingly. Harry purred harder and kissed Severus nibbling on the mans lower lip.

"I trust you Severus, please, dont stop.."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead before running his nails down his thighs. Harry shivered moaning softly and Severus gently pushed a ball gag he'd accio'ed from one of the trunks under the bed. Harry gazed up at Severus surprised but held still as the man fastened the green gag around the boys head.

"Fuck Harry, you have no idea how good you look, all tied up and gagged, spread out on my bed like a wanton little submissive.."

Harry moaned around the gag and his dark green eyes begged for more. Severus was only happy to comply. He took his wand dragging down the boys thigh and pressing the tip slightly into the boys ass as Harry whimpered and looked up at Severus worried. Severus only smiled softly at the boy and whispered "Episky" as the healing spell took effect. Harry whimpered sofly as his ass suddenly heated up before cooling quickly and he sighed as all the pain went away.

"Better?" Severus pulled the wand away gently smirking as he held it up so Harry could see the cum dripping off the end of it. Harrys face flushed a deep red and he looked away before nodding, his tail thrashing against the bed. Severus chuckled and knelt between the boys legs. "Harry, look at me." He could see the boy was fighting to disobey him, the bond between them making him want to look at Severus, to bend to the older mans whims. Severus felt a little guilty when Harry finally gave in and looked at him but couldn't help chuckling darkly as the boy choked on a moan as Severus took Harrys entire cock in his mouth.

Harry pulled against the silk wrapped around his arms and moaned bucking his hips, anything to get more of Severus's mouth. Severus hummed softly around the boys cock as it thrust into his mouth before holding the boys hips down earning him a indignified squeak of protest. Harry struggled and whimpered as Severus slowly licked the throbbing cock infront of him and forced himself away. Harry glared up at him and whimpered needily thrusting his hips up. Severus chucked and waved his wand, the sheets pulled Harry up into the air and twisted him over so the boy was on his hands and knees. Harry yelped surprised when the silk around his arms kept pulling him untill he was face first in the matress and his ass was up in the air. The new position made him feel exposed and helpless. Harry whimpered and tried to pull his arms back to try and get some leverage. The silk gave slightly but only enough for Harry to rest his weight on his forearms instead.

Severus watched the boy settle himself and let the silk loosen up enough for him to get comfortable. The view he got was very much worth it even if Harry never let him do this again. Severus throbbed hard looking at the boy positioned just like in his dreams all that was missing was the desk... Severus smirked and configured the bed into a replica of his desk as his room changed to a dugeon's potion lab. Severus reached up and unbuckled the gag in Harry's mouth letting it drop to the floor. Harry was forced to pull his knees up closer to his head to keep from falling off the desk. He wasn't sure where the silk was tied to but it still held him in place. Harry looked back at Severus and blushed.

"W-what are we doing in your classroom?"

Severus smirked and leaned down behind the boy taking his cheeks in his hands and giving the boys ass a quick hard lick. Harry gasped and bucked trying to find some form of friction and whimpered when there was none.

"Mmm, we are in my classroom, Potter, because I've been wanted to take you on this damn desk for the last few weeks. Is there a problem with this setting?"

Harry looked back at him with wide eyes and blushed darkly hearing his last name, it sounded like sin coming from Severus.

"W-why? A f-few weeks ago I was in the hospital wing, I still didn't have any control over myself and you never visited.."

Severus snorted, this chattering was ruining the mood.

"Suffice it to say that despite your lack of control, I had less, and those cute little fangs of yours? I wanted nothing more than to feel them press against my cock as I shoved it down your throat. Is that a fair enough explanation?"

Harry sputtered turning completely red and nodded gasping sharply as Severus thrust his tongue into the boys hole and fucked him with it. Severus pulled away and bit into the boys cheek smirking at the whine of loss he got from him.

"Sev, please, don't make me wait anymore. I need you inside me..." Harry whined and wiggled his ass invitingly.

"Oh don't worry pet I will, but I don't have any lubrication... Hmm what else could I use I wonder?" Severus pretended to ponder the question while he made his way around the desk. "Perhaps you could lend me a hand? Metaphorically speaking of course since you seem to have your hands a bit tied." Severus couldn't help but smirk as Harry blushed and leaned up to lick the head of Severus's cock.

"I-I could help Master..." Harry closed his eyes and swallowed the head, dragging his fangs lightly across the tip enjoying the gasp it drew out of his Master.

Severus groaned and threaded his hands into the boy's hair thrusting softly inside. "Oh Merlin Harry, please, Merlin please let me fuck that sweet little mouth of yours..." Severus was beyond pride as he begged his pet, the throbbing between his legs becoming unbareable.

Harry looked up at the man surprised he would ask and pulled back to lick the slit. "Master can fuck his pet wherever he wants, however hard he wants, whenever Master wants." Harry blushed and opened his mouth wide, pushing out his tongue as far as it would go caressing the underside of his Masters cock. Harry watched the man above him and his charcoal eyes go pitch black as his hair was grabbed tightly and the cock against his tongue was shoved into his throat.

Severus couldn't help but lose control and fuck the shit out of the boys mouth after hearing that. The gagging noises the boy made did nothing to slow him and the moans he heard just made Severus want to fuck him harder. "Oh shit Harry, you have the tightest- fuck, throat I have ever fucked..." Severus shuddered as he felt the boy shift his head and press his fangs into the mans cock so he couldn't move back or forward. Severus swallowed nervously and pet the boys ears as they pressed flat against the boys head.

"H-harry?"

Severus tried to pull back but Harry just bit harder before letting go. Saliva dripped off his cock and down his balls but Severus was frozen by the glare the boy fixed on him.

"Fuck me, I don't want you to think about anyone else if you're with me, so fuck me until I'm the only one you can think about..."

Harry glared up at the man and growled softly.

Severus visibly relaxed and smiled down at the boy before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Harry still glared at him so Severus stalked around the desk and grabbed the boys hips.

"If that's what you think then..."

Severus slammed himself inside Harrys ass harshly causing the boy to gasp and freeze up.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Severus pulled out and grabbed Harry's hips harder pulling him backwards to meet his thrusts, burying himself as deeply as he could.

Harry mewled and gasped everytime his hips were yanked back and his ass was savagely thrust into but he loved it. His master was claiming him and making him his own. "Ha.. M-master... I- oh fuck! I-I believe you!"

Severus smirked and reaching around the boys waist he fisted the boys cock stroking him roughly in time with his thrusts. "Good, never, I repeat never doubt me understand? I swear on my blood I will never compare you to anyone and be found wanting. You are mine forever. Severus growled possesively and yanked the boys head back to whisper heatedly in the boys ear. "Do, you understand, pet?"

Harry whimpered and panted arousal spiking in the pit of his stomach and rushing straight to his cock. He loved this primal possesive side of Severus, it was so raw and threatening it made him shudder. "Y-yes Master, I understand, I won't question Master's loyalty ever again." Harry gasped as Severus bit his shoulder and bucked into the mans hand. "S-sev please, I'm so close..."

Severus growled softly mulified for now and stroked the boy faster slowing his thrusting but making sure to angle it for Harry's prostate. He knew he hit it dead on when the boy gasped and choked out his name. His hand was coated in the boys seed but Severus just stroked the boy slowly as he plowed into him. Every stroke Harry's ass clenched around him and Severus was so fucking close to exploding. "Harry, fuck, I'm so close, but I want to hear you, I want to hear you beg for my cum Harry." Severus slowed his thrusts and heard the boy gasp as his hard slow thrusts slammed into his prostate every time.

"M-master, p-please Master, cum inside m-me please fill me up M-Master." Harry gasped and grabbed the edge of the desk as his hips were yanked back roughly and his ass was filled with his Master's hot seed. "Oooh fuck.. Master yes, oh fuck yes I can feel Master's cum so deep inside me.. Merlin it feels so good..." Harry moaned and fucked himself slowly on Severus's softening cock milking it for all he was worth.

"Merlin Harry slow down." Severus chuckled and pulled his spent member out of the boy stroking his hips gently and undoing the conjuring. He also waved away the silk sheets so he could lay the boy down on the bed. "Fuck Harry, you have no idea how sexy you look right now, it just makes me want to ravish you all over again."

Harry's ears perked up slowly and he looked up at Severus with a sleepy smile. "Really? I wouldn't mind..." Harry blushed as Severus looked down at him shocked. "W-what, I was just saying I wouldn't mind.. We don't HAVE to jeez."

Severus groaned and laid down beside Harry. "You are going to be the death of me my pet. I doubt an old man like me is going to be able to keep up with you're damn teenage libido."

Harry smile shly and cuddled up next to the man pressing his cheek to his chest. "You know, as sexy as getting shoved into a shower wall or plowed through a desk is, you don't have to do all the work all the time..." Harry buried his red face against the Severus's chest his ears perked for any sign of movement.

Severus couldn't help but smile and pull the boy up to kiss him stupid. "I think I rather like that idea Harry... As much as I love watching you squirm helplessly along my desk, I hope you know I'm never going to be able to get any grading done now, but the idea of you being dominant and taking control is fairly intruiging as well. If you think you're up to it that is, but then again you had no problems sneaking into my rooms earlier and molesting me with your mouth so you should have no trouble doing it while we sleep together."

Harry gazed up at Severus and grinned. "You mean I get to move into your bed? Permanently?"

Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No Harry I mean you're going to sleep on the floor in a cat bed, I'm going to make you wear a cat collar, call you my pet and I'm going to make you walk about on a leash. Of course I mean your going to sleep with me. Permanently."

Harry blushed and looked away. "I-I wouldn't mind a cat collar, or being you're pet... I wouldn't even mind being pulled about on a leash if you put some soft carpet down.."

Severus chuckled darkly and pulled Harry against him and kissed the top of his head softly. "You are going to make a terrible dominant, maybe I should just keep tying you up and fucking the shit out of you, I'm sure a few Pepper-up Potions and I'd be fine for a few more rounds."

Harry glared drowsily at the man above him and nipped his chin.

"Hey, I could do it! Teach me that spell you did to make the sheets tie me up like that and we'll see who can't be dominate!"

Severus rolled his eyes but smiled and ruffled the sleepy boy's hair.

"Maybe tomorrow. For now go to sleep and get some rest. And I don't want to wake up the way I did the other night, no matter how pleasurable it was I need some rest."

Severus closed his eyes but Harry's ears kept twiching against his nose.

"Harry... would you please try to keep your ears out of the way?"

He closed his eyes and sighed happily as he was left in peace this time.

"Thank you Harry... Harry?"

Severus looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep but his ears and tail had disapeared. The boy's tiny fangs remained. Severus smiled and closed his eyes knowing they would probably be back by morning.

Severus was obviously woken up many time that night regardless of how many times he said he just wanted to sleep. Orders be damned, Harry knew he wanted it each and every time.

AN: I know I said I'd only make one authors note but I lied, sue me x) I just wanted to thank everyone for their praise and constructive criticism I feel maybe I should add to the first AN that this story is purely for the smut... I will admit to being a total pervert without a shred of decency or shame at writing a story purely for the sex :3 But I felt there weren't enough neko Harry stories so this is what happens when my insatiable smut tooth doesn't get satisfied ;) I hope no one minds but a word to anyone looking to read my other works (If I ever get around to typing them) they will all most likely be about smut with as little to no plot what so ever :3 I actually love it when people say I write nothing but smut because it lets me know that my plot didn't get in the way of Sevvy kins being sexy as hell! Now excuse me while I go hide from Snape as he is probably going to kill me for calling him Sevvy kins ~3

If anyone wants me to like, add on a bit or thinks it needs a sequel thats more serious or just more smex, blah blah blah be sure to tell me :3 I love new ideas and since I have few of my own that isn't purely smex I appreciate even the craziest of them from readers :) ... wait.. I HAVE READERS! :D WOOT!

Aaah *bounces excitedly* I love getting feedback on my work. I have decided to continue the story but because I'm not sure... Maybe I'll change this to the work in progress or maybe .. *gets into a water gun fight with her fiance* DIIIIEEE! *coughs* or maybe Ill just make it a whole other story.. Nah Ill just make this a work in progress...


	9. And here comes the good bad news?

Okay, for those readers following along we have a little break in opinions, some want this story to stay how it is with less plot (I totally understand because writing it is killing me inside, just a little) on the other hand some want more plot, more smex and just in general more.

Well because I'm entirely LAZY and because I don't want to make a sequel (just because I think its dumb when I could just post it here and save you all the trouble of having to follow a link to the other story) Im continuing the story but Im posting this.. announcement? as a divider. So if you are one of the folks who are happy the way the story ends in the first 8 chapters go no further, for the rest of you be warned, you wanted plot and my overworked cruel sense of the world is coming into play and it might not be all fluffies and smex.

So to conclude, the next few chapters (okay its a lot more than a few Im fibbing) will possible contain, forced sex or rape that isn't quite rape, you'll understand later when I get around to posting it... possible character death (Spoiler alert it will probably either be Dumbledor because hes manipulative and I don't like him or "snape" you'll get the air marks later.. if I actually get around it once again :3 There will be lots of cute fluffy moments where Snape (please note the lack of air marks) is completely out of character and is a total fluff monster w Just because I can and havent died for doing it yet :)

Thank you to all my readers who put up with my wackiness and my occasional misspelling (I swear I'm reading over and changing tiny things like that a million times! I hate mispelled words just as much as you guys!) I also have to give a lotta props to you for making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside with every review I get. I know a lot of writers say this but it really does make a difference when you're in a writing slump and don't know what to do and a few people give you some encouraging, and sometimes just downright hilarious reviews. It really lifts my spirits and I couldn't have gotten this far without you.

Also, I have given myself a 5 day limit to finish this series, I'm on day two and I have roughly another 6 chapters but because I frequently go back and change small details to make the chapters cohesive I usually wont post indiviual chapters unless I'm completely done with the story. If I can't get it all done and the heat frys my brain like it has been I will post at least 3 chapters by the end of the 5th day.. which will be the.. 30th of this (july) month. So if I havent posted either the entire thing or at least 3 more chapters feel free to abandon me x)

Well its close to bed-y bye time so Ill post this before I completely pass out...


	10. Oh dear

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily rolling over in the soft bed before bolting up. The room was dark, cold, and creepy. He glanced around and nearly fell off the bed when a dark form shifted beside him. Where the bloody hell was he and where was his wand?

"Harry? Are you awake?" Severus shifted to pull his wand out from under his pillow and light the candles along the wall. Harry stared back at him horrified. Severus sat up and gently stroked the boys hair. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry stared at the man too shocked to speak, the last few days crashed over him in a blur and he slumped forward moaning. "Oooh fuck, what did I do, what the hell did I do?" Harry jerked back as Severus leaned in a concerned look on his face. "N-no, s-stay back please I didn't mean to!" Harry scuttled to the edge of the bed and fisted his hair in frustration.

Severus was far more than worried now but he kept his distance. "Harry? Can you tell me whats wrong pet?"

Harry looked at him shocked. "P-pet? No no no, you must be kidding me, oh fuck... I should have just stayed in the Hospital Wing like Madame Pomphrey offered. Fuck! I slept with Snape! Fuck fuck fuck!" Harry muttered curling in on himself and hugged his knees oblivious to Severus his tail lashing all over the place.

Severus although worried for the boy was completely livid. Not only had the little minx lied to him when he said it wasn't the curse forcing them together, Pomphrey herself had suggested it as well. His pride was a bit more than wounded and he found himself jerking the boy up by his wrists and storming out of the room. "I won't force you to stay in my bed Potter, and since you don't seem to want to be in my presence, get out. I should have known you would change your mind. Now do me a favor and get the hell out before morning." Severus opened Harrys guestroom door and shoved the boy in ignoring his shocked gaze. Severus slammed the door shut and stormed back into his room flicking his wand at his own door, spelling it shut, before he collapsed on the bed.

"Damn that child... I should have seen this coming, damn this curse.." Severus fisted his hair in his hands and berated himself mercilessly as tears slipped down his cheeks. What had he done wrong? He hadn't hurt the boy, hadn't scarred him, he had done everything he thought possible to show the boy how much he wanted him. What had gone so wrong? Severus couldn't even think straight, he was absolutely disgusted. Not with Harry, the curse would probably have made him say anything, but with himself for letting the curse win him over. He took a student to bed for Merlins sake, how would he ever be able to look at Harry the same way? Severus sighed dejectedly and curled up on the bed, but the smell of Harry on his pillow made him choke back a sob and he threw all the pillows and sheets off the bed, not giving a shit where they landed.

Harry sat on the floor where Snape had shoved him ealier his ears pricked at ever sound nervously and his tail thumped against the floor erractically. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was mortified at how the last few days had gone. He had been begging Snape to fuck him in all sorts of lewd ways, he had even sucked the man off in his sleep!

Fuck! How was he going to look his professor in the eyes now? Harry shivered his ears pressing flat to his head, all he could remember was how good those slender pale hands felt being run all over his body. He couldn't even remember why he was in Severus's bed, only that they had been fucking like rabbits the entire night.. Christ, Snape was going to kill him when he remembered what Harry had done! Harry fisted his hair, rocking back and forth in pure panic. The man must have been spelled or cursed, maybe Malfoy had slipped something in the professors drink? That had to be it! He gathered his wand and searched the rooms for anything else he might need. He stole a truth serum from the potion stores and scurried out unaware he had triggered a silent alarm.

Harry glaced out the window and noticed the the sunlight peeking over the edge. Harry hurried out of the chamber quietly as he knew how but the dungeon door still made a slammed echo throughout the hallway making him wince. He had to hurry and figure out what Malfoy had done, maybe Snape wouldn't kill him if he didn't think Harry had spiked his food or drinks. Judging by the mans outrage this morning it might be too late. He obviously wasn't as shocked as Harry to find them in bed together but he knew he had pissed Snape off.

He raced down the hallways, he still had a day of the holiday left and the git had been stuck in the castle over break.

Harry beat on the Slytherin common room wall when the portrait refused to allow him entrance. "Malfoy you bloody little git, get your fucking arse out here you! Fucking cowardly little weasle!" Harry screamed it at the top of his lungs beating on the wall until the portrait swung open.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're-" Malfoy never got the rest of the sentence out as Harry swung at him and punched him straight in the nose. His hand hurt like hell but judging by the hollering it hurt Malfoy worse.

"I think you broke my nose Potter! What the fuck? Don't think my father wont hear of this you ass!" Malfoy cradled his face in his hands and groaned in pain.

Harry was barely restraining himself his tail lashing violently. "Me! Fuck your father Malfoy what the hell did you do to Snape? And don't you dare fucking lie to me!" Harry yanked the boys hair back and uncorked a bottle and made Malfoy swallow it all. He might have stolen from Snape but it would be worth it to get Malfoy to admit it. "Now, what did you do to Snape?"

Malfoy sat up slowly on his knees and stared at him blankly, the overdose on the truth serum making him compliant and calm. "I never did anything to Severus, I gave him no potions, curses, spells, or anything of the kind."

Harry paled noticably. "Y-you're lying.. you have to be.." Harry yanked the boy up on his feet by his hair and dug his wand into the boys throat. "Tell me the truth!"

"Let him go Potter. Now"

Harry dropped Malfoy and he crumpled to the floor. Harry whipped around trying to stammer a response his ears pressed flat against his head, a clear sign of the intimidation he felt coming from the man. "H-he, I was trying- but he wasn't telling me the truth!"

severus glanced down at the boy on the floor staring around blankly and glared at Harry. "You stupid child, you've overdosed him on truth serums, he couldn't lie now if he wanted to... Speaking of which, it may be illegal for me to force a student to take this potion, but its not illegal to question them while under it." Severus stalked over the the boy and hastily healed his nose before tilting his chin up with a gentle hand. Ass or not this was his godson and he was beyond the ability to defend himself now. "Draco, look at me, what curse did you put on Harry?"

Draco snorted and looked up at the man drunkenly. "Please godfather, it was hardly a curse, I just made him a fuck toy and added ears. Not that hard." He laughed out loud long and hard before sneering at the two other males. "I'm surprised you haven't fixed him yet, or maybe you like him like that? Pfft... Regardless, you should get your slave under control don't you think? He's pretty mouthy now that the lusts worn off." The truth serums had obviously worked too well, now instead of being calm and refined the boy had sunk into his true nature, the spitting image of Lucius.

Severus growled at the boy his head flopping back and forth as he sneered drunkenly. He sighed and picked the boy up cradling him in his arms and started walking to the Hospital Wing. "Come along Potter, I need to question him further and I can't leave you out here to terrorize more Slytherins for your pathetic revenge on me."

Harry sputtered but followed after the man. "I wasn't bullying him professor I swear! I was trying to figure out what he had done to you!" Harry looked away as the man glared at him stalking down the hall at the same time. It was truely a frightening gift.

"Done to me Potter? What the hell do you think COULD have been done to me hmm? Do you honestly think I'm incapable of defending myself?" Severus snapped at Harry storming through the Hospital Wing and calling out for the healing witch.

Harry winced his tail and ears dropping low and trailed after him, whatever Malfoy had done definitly wore off, he wasn't even sure there was a chance to save his own skin anymore..

When Poppy appeared she looked shocked at Severus, he was practically radiating a pissed off aura. "Take care of this one, and make sure he doesn't go any where before I can talk to him. Potter I'll have a word with you now."

Severus stalked away to the corner and pointedly glared at him. Harry looked up at Pomphrey. "Y-you would be able to tell if someone has cursed Professor Snape right? Or had used a potion on him without his knowing?"

Poppy stared at the boy confused. "Of course, in just a few moments. Why do you ask Harry?"

Harry figeted. "I think Professor Snape might have been giving a lust potion or something.. He.. and I, we um..and the bond.."

Poppy fit the pieces together and patted the boys shoulder reassuringly. "I understand Harry, I'll look into it later if it would make you feel better, alright?"

Relief filled Harrys eyes and it made Poppy's heart ache for him. What had Severus done now to make the boy feel so unwanted he thought the man bespelled?

"Potter!" Severus glared and pointed at the spot infront of him. Poppy held her tongue but she would definitly be having a word with Severus later.

Harry jumped slightly at the Severus's bark and scurried over to the far corner of the room. "Y-yes Professor?"

Severus glared at him and watched the boy shrink in on himself his ears pressed flat and out to the sides as if expecting to be attacked. Good. The little brat should be scared. "What the hell were you thinking attacking another student? You could be expelled for this, I have a right mind to tell Albus myself."

Harry looked up at the man shocked. "I- No sir please don't! I'll do anything just please don't expell me!" Harry was shaking and his voice cracked slightly. "I just wanted to know what he had done to make you... I mean, I never would have.. and you wouldn't... not with me surely" Harry was shaking so hard he could barely talk straight he glance up at the man trying to explain but seeing those cold black eyes filled with disgust threw him over the edge and he fled the room sobbing.

Severus stood stunned as he watched Harry flee the room. "What the hell is wrong with him now!"

Poppy stormed over and slapped his cheek hard glaring at him as he gaped at her open mouthed.

"Severus Snape I don't know what you said to make him cry but you had better go apologize this instant!"

Severus recovered quickly and rubbed his throbbing cheek, he knew he could never strike the old woman back and just stared at her stupidly. "F-for what! All I asked was why the hell he attacked Draco and the only answer I could get out of him was some nonsense about Malfoy spelling me!"

Poppy looked up at him shocked. "You mean, you haven't done anything to him, I thought you had said something insensitive that made the boy feel unwanted..."

Severus snorted at the idea. "Him? Unwanted? Poppy, I woke up this morning with him horrified at the idea of waking up in my bed! He didn't even attempt to explain! Which brings me to my next point. You told me the curse set up partners that were meant for each other, that the curse wasn't forcing him to choose me or bed me!"

Poppy glanced away slightly embarrased. "No Severus, I told you the curse paired up the best possible match to ensure a slaves safety, the curse may have not have forced him to pick you but it would have greatly exaggerated the sexual aspects of his personality. It was the only way to make sure you bonded, if not Harry would still be simpering and begging for you... At least now he's back to his old self.. Perhaps you should go talk to him?"

Severus glared at the woman and growled. "I will talk to him, if only to straighten out YOUR mistakes Poppy, don't think I won't remember this." Severus left without a response and stalked down the hallway after Potter.


	11. Moaning Myrtle, who knew

Harry sat sobbing in the girls lavatory, Moaning Myrtle sat beside him running her hand down his back attempting to be comforting after hearing his heartbreaking story.

"Oh Harry, don't worry about it, I'm sure Professor Snape doesn't truely hate you. Perhaps you just misread him, I can't imagine that being very hard."

Harry cried into his arms and hugged his knees tighter. "You didn't see it Myrtle, he absolutely hates me. I-I thought Malfoy must have spelled him, something to make him want me but it wasn't him and now he hates me for attacking his godson!"

Harry wiped his nose on his robe sleeves and sighed. "I really did like him ya know, I wouldn't have slept with him if it wasn't for these stupid ears but I always liked him. He's strong and powerful, he's always protected the students even if he was an arse about it, but he's kind and giving when he wants to be. He must have been just as horrified to find me in his bed and I think I hurt his pride when I pushed him away but I couldn't help it Myrtle, I was just so shocked, I thought he was going to kill me!"

Myrtle nodded sympathetically and tilted her head towards the door. "Maybe you should go tell the Professor that? He might understand.. Besides I think those ears look absolutely fetching on you, the tail too."

Harry smiled and wiped his eyes before nodding in agreement. "Yeah maybe.. I just hope he doesn't hex me first.. Thanks Myrtle."

Myrtle wasn't looking at Harry though, she was staring furiously at the doorway where Severus stood. She flew over untill she was a mere three feet away, seething. "You! You had better never make my Harry cry ever again Snape or I'll haunt your dungeons next!" She turned from the shocked wizard and towards Harry and smiled sweetly. "I'll just take a stroll around the castle and give you two some privacy." With that she floated on down the hallway moaning quietly.

Severus recovered rather slowly and blinked at Harry before coming to his senses. "Well Potter would you like to explain that?"

Harry looked at the ground, unable to meet the mans eyes afraid of what he would see. "Oh, I- I may have asked Myrtle for some advice.. She said I should explain but I'm not sure how.."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I think its rather obvious what happened Potter, you woke up in my bed, panicked at the thought of having slept with the dungeon bat and tried to flee."

Harry looked up at the man pleadingly, the bitter tone in Snapes voice making his heart ache. "N-no! I was scared, not because I regretted it, I thought you were under a spell, I thought Malfoy had potioned your food and made you attracted to me. I was afraid of what would happen when it wore off and you realize how I...I seduced you.."

Snape glared at the boy on the floor. Bullshit. He fled from his touch, Harry hadn't even wanted his most gentle comforting touches. "Really now Potter, is that the best excuse you can come up with? Please, as if you could have seduced me, a skiny little nothing like you. What could you possibly offer me that I couldn't get from someone better?" Severus might have kept a passive face but his heart broke as he saw the boys eyes well up with tears and his shoulders and ears slumped in dejection, he hadn't believe Harrys story at all up until now but maybe..

"O-oh.. I-I'm sorry.. I thought maybe I had... That you, maybe liked.. me.. just.. maybe a little.. I'm sorry sir, y-you can go get the headmaster.. I'll go pack my bags." Harry couldn't stand the thought of being in the same world as Severus if he hated him that much. He'd rather be stuck with the Dursleys.

As Harry slunk past him, a small sniffle broke his control. Severus grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled the boy against him kissing him softly. "Why didn't you just tell me this morning you foolish boy?" Severus brushed the hair from those green watery eyes and sighed. As much as his head screamed not to trust the boy his heart had to give him a chance.

Harry whimpered at the kiss and pressed himself against the man, trying to get as close to him as possible before he changed his mind and forced Harry away. "I-I was scared, I didn't think would want me when you came out of it. And then you got so angry I thought for sure it had worn off, I was terrified of what you would think of me! I-I'm not usually that forward sir I swear.. I felt so humiliated acting like that, I can't apologize enough.." Harry sniffled and tentively wrapped his arms around the mans waist feeling slightly relieved when warm arms wrapped around him pulling him closer.

"Damit Harry, if you had just said something, anything, I thought you regretted everything. I felt disgusted with myself for practically forcing myself upon you when you had no control." Severus stroked the boys hair gently and kissed him again, this time a little harder. "I never thought you were disgusting, or even unattractive, so please don't cry I'm sorry for ever saying that." Severus kissed him slowly and softly trying to force all of his feelings into it.

Harry melted into the kiss and moaned softly running his hands through black inky hair. Severus kissed him harder, pressing his tounge into Harry's mouth, just enough to lick the tip of his tongue, and it made his knees go weak. The wall came up behind his back as Severus started kissing and nipping the boys throat drawing more little noises from him. Harry panicked when a hand snaked down his pants and stroked the erection forming. He shoved Severus back violently and gasped trying to catch his breath.

Severus pulled away shocked, his guard coming back up as Harry panicked. Maybe his touch really did disgust the boy. A pang of hurt hit his stomach before he swallowed hard.

Harry looked up at Severus and gasped at the dark cold color that had creeped into the mans eyes. "N-no! I don't mean it like that! I-I just panicked! I don't.. I don't think I can go that far just yet..."

Severus looked at Harry skeptically but moved closer opening his arms for the boy to come closer. He smiled when Harry hugged him around the waist tightly. "I really do like you professor, I.. I just don't want to have sex just now.. is.. is it okay if we wait? I mean, I know its kind of pointless but-"

Severus cut the boy off with a kiss and murmered against his lips. "Harry, we can wait as long as you wish, days, weeks, however long.. Just, tell me when somethings wrong understand?"

Harry nodded without a thought and threw his arms around the mans neck.

Severus hugged the boy close but broke apart when a cough from the doorway alerted them to Myrtle and Poppy in the doorway.

"While I'm happy you have reconsiliated I'm afraid I have some bad news... I've talked to Malfoy while he was under the drug and it apears this specific curse has no counter, it doesn't even really have a proper name, its a made up bit of drivel that happened to work for the Malfoy family."

Severus stared at her in shock. "No counter? But the boy laughed at me, taunted me for leaving Harry like this!"

Poppy looked at them both sadly. "Yes Severus, but it seemed he merely meant the kitten like features. They come and go at the masters will as I explained earlier.. The bond itself is permenant."

Harry perked up his ears twitching. "You mean I wouldn't have to keep these ears or tail Professor! Oh please please make them go away!" Harry looked at him so happily it made Severus guilty for wishing the boy would keep them but he nodded and the boys' ears and tail vanished. Harry sighed happily and pressed his face into the older mans chest breathing in his intoxicating lavender scent.

"Harry, I need to talk to Severus, would you mind?" Poppy nodded to the stairs to the dungeon as she ushered them both out of the bathroom. Myrtle had enough sharing of her bathroom and started moaning quite loudly untill they were all out.

Harry sighed and looked up at Snape and the professor pointed to the stairs. Gloomily he trudged down them, as soon as he was out of earshot Poppy pulled Severus aside.

"The curse is still in affect Severus, he may not be constantly begging for sexual attention and it seems like he was able to keep his personality mostly once you bonded but he is still subject to your whims. Be careful. Even the slightest hint at displeasure with him could cause deep depression and self esteem issues for him. Not to mention you will have to seriously sit down with him and lay down some ground rules that won't be broken. Its very serious that he know he can say no and it won't affect your relationship. Even if you have to order him to say no it's better than the alternative.." Poppy sighed and smoothed down her apron. "Unfortunatly thats all the advice I have right now, so be careful and don't push him too hard. I have to get back to work now, good luck."


	12. Harry's list of do's and dont's

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As if this wasn't stressful enough.. He made his way down the stairs into the dungeons and slowly opened the door hoping not to alarm the boy. He needn't have worried, Harry was passed out in the small armchair he kept by his fireplace to read.

Smiling he went over and kissed the boys forehead before gently shaking him awake. "Come on Harry, wake up, you need to eat something."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Severus sleepily. "What should I make?"

Severus frowned and sighed. "No, no, I'll make the food, just make yourself comfortable here or in the kitchen and I'll bring you a sandwhich. Is that alright?"

Harry looked at him puzzled but nodded getting up out of the chair and walked with him into the kitchen.

Severus sighed relieved, he hadn't wanted to order Harry to the kitchen but he didn't want the boy leaving crumbles all over the floor.

Severus fixed a simple thickly sliced smoked ham and mild cheddar cheese sandwhich sitting down next to the boy as he wolfed it down at the table.

"Harry, we need to have a serious talk, no you can finish your sandwhich, just listening for right now is fine. This curse, it binds you to me as a slave, it means that some things you won't be able to refuse me if I asked them of you. If its indirectly its possible for you to refuse I suppose but a direct order would be followed, even against your will."

Harry looked up from his plate and paled swallowing thickly around a bite before whispering hoarsly. "E-even if it hurts?"

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes, why must the boy assume the worst of him? Still, he couldn't sugar coat the truth for him. "Yes Harry, even if it were to hurt, which will never happen I assure you. I don't want to hurt you Harry. That being said I need you to be completely honest with me or this won't work. I need you to tell me exactly what is crossing a moral or ethical line you have, and don't be afraid to speak up, even if you think I won't like it. I promise, because you are in a position of helplessness I will never push you harder if you say no. I will never force you to do something you dont want. If I say please, just take it as an option not an order. I'll try my hardest not to say anything that could be construed as an order.."

Severus took a deep breath and looked away from the boy, staring instead at the table. "That being said, if there is something you want, no matter how absured or embarrasing you think it is, I need to know... If I don't I'll never be able to treat you the way you wish to be treated.."

Harry looked up at him slightly confused. "I understand telling you what I don't want, I wont be able to say no if you ask me to do it if you dont know but.. what do you mean what I like? You mean like this sandwhich? Because to be honest I prefer sharp cheddar.." Harry smiled a little letting the older man know he was kidding.

Severus smiled back and shook his head. "Yes foods you like would be much more helpful than just ones you don't, I tend to eat whatever the house elves put in my fridge but yes like with the sandwhich... If.. If you also have other things you want, like to sleep in your own room or with me for instance.."

Harry blushed dark red and looked down at his hands. "I- I thought I explained... I wanted to wait a little longer.."

Severus chuckled and ruffled the boys hair. "No, foolish boy, when I said sleep I meant sleeping not fucking, I can keep my hands to myself when needed, and believe it or not you are the only student I've bedded."

Harry sputtered and covered his face with his hands. "I- okay.. I want to sleep with you.. but only if you promise not to touch me.. like that.."

Severus smirked and leaned forward teasingly. "You mean sexually Harry?" He chuckled again when the boy only nodded blushing so hard even his ears were turning red. "I swear Harry I will not touch you sexually without your verbal permission, and no even if you have a hard on Ill keep my hands to myself." Severus couldn't help but leer at the boy as he choked on a bite of sandwhich he tried to swallow. "How about you make a list of things you don't want me to do and things you do want alright? And you can add to it at anytime you wish."

Harry nodded and pulled one of the pencils out of the cup of them on the table and a scrap of paper before he started scribling on it.

Severus nodded and left Harry to it going to the bedroom. He stripped off his outer robes and tossed them in the dirty bin in the bathroom. They had snot and tears all over them any how so he certainly wasn't going to wear it. He made sure the purple black button up shirt underneath was neat and clean before brushing out his hair and heading back to the kitchen.

"Well? Hows it going?" Severus glanced at the empty plate as Harry handed him the list.

"I think I've got all the important ones for now. Ill add more as I think of them."

Harrys do and dont list

Do: Daily kisses, Harry must be allowed to help Professor Snape with any and all projects appropriate such as brewing personal potions, being taken everywhere with the Professor if he will not be back within a day, Harry must be allowed to bathe whenever wanted or at least every other day, Harry must be forgiven for any offense within a reasonable amount of time, such as for hitting Malfoy.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry and smirked. Harry simply turned tomato red and refused to look at him

DONTS: No sex without permission, includes handjobs, and oral sex, toys count too, just no penetration of any orifices below the belt. No getting drunk, No telling anyone about the curse, No making Harry dress up in anything kinky or making him strip, anything pertaining to sex must have permission, no calling Harry "pet", no cheating.

Severus looked at the last one and sighed. "Harry.."

Harry shook his head. "No Professor, Pomphrey told me, I have to stay loyal to you but you could go out and bugger anyone you wanted.. I know I'm not ideal and I have too many rules but it's not fair.."

Severus walked around the table and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Harry, listen to me, I promise, I swear on my life, you will be my only partner, I will never take another to my bed or lust after anyone but you."

Harry shivered and looked up at the man, kissing his slightly stubbled chin. "M-maybe I wouldn't mind you lusting after someone else at least."

Severus laughed at that, full and hard, when he finally calmed down he kissed the top of Harry's head and pulled him to the bedroom.

"Professor..." Harry followed warily but he didn't look happy.

"First off, unless we are in public, call me Severus if it doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Harry blushed but nodded slighty. "Good, and secondly, you need a bath, and a good scrubbing to get that blood of your knuckles. Severus sighed.


	13. Bath time! Oh my!

Harry let himself be tugged along and glanced around the bathroom memories of what happened here making him flush. "S-sir.. I mean, Severus, y-you aren't going to watch me bathe are you?"

Severus was making his way to a door Harry had previously thought a closet. Inside the room was a large roman style bathtub with mosaic tile floors and beautiful paintings adorning the walls and celings, thousands of cherubs, gods, and goddesses all lounged around the walls. He stopped just short of the tub and in a small basket he took a bottle of bubbles and added them to a small fountain of a maiden with a jug, the churning water quickly foamed up and bubbles quickly filled the bath.

Severus looked back at the boy sadly and shook his head. Harry looked at him perplexed. "No Harry, if you don't want me to I won't watch you bathe. I was simply going to offer to help you wash, its been a long day and so I thought.. you might like having assistance. Its perfectly fine though, I'll take a shower while you bathe and I won't enter the baths while you dress."

Harry felt guilty seeing the mans hurt expression, a small hole in his gut ate away at him making him feel sick. He wanted to make Severus happy, he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already had today. "I- You don't have to, I mean I just thought it was a small bath, this is huge though. I don't mind sharing.." Harry smiled weakly at the man, it would bother him to be in the same tub but he wanted to make Severus happy, he could put off a little discomfort for that couldn't he?

Severus stared at the boy suspiciously, he wasn't sure if it was the bond or if he was losing his touch but he honestly couldnt tell if Harry was lying. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, if its okay with you but I think it would be best if we bathed at opposite ends of the bath. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Harry smiled more steadily this time, his still stomach nagged him to say he wanted to be closer to Severus and make him happy but it was a relief to hear Severus say they could bathe seperately. "Thank you Severus.. Um, would you.. I mean I can't... Not that it's you, I just don't want you to see.." Harry flushed bright red that had nothing to do with the warm room.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned around. "Better?" Honestly, for a teenager who had been begging for not only sex but rough sex not even days ago Harry himself was shockingly innocent. Severus sighed and tried not to seem disappointed. He didn't want to feel so selfish but he almost missed the wanton pet beneath him.

Harry smiled and quickly stripped out of his clothes. "Y-yes, thank you Severus, I really appreciate it.. I'm sorry I keep putting you through all this trouble.." Harry whispered sadly.

Severus couldn't help but turn and pull the boy into his arms to comfort him. Harry froze in his arms before struggling violently. Severus let go immediately and glanced down at the boy.

"No! Don't look!" Harry shrieked and pummled Severus with his fists, it hardly hurt at all and Severus wished it had. Severus grabbed the boys' wrists and closed his eyes.

"There better? I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to shock you, I had only wanted to hug you I swear and I saw nothing but your face." The hands in Severus's grip flopped and he heard Harry whimper, the sound alone alarmed him but he couldn't open his eyes now.

"P-promise you didn't see anything?" Harry's voice sounded small and submissive but it quivered slightly making Severus feel horribly guilty.

"You have my word as a Wizard Harry, I saw nothing but your face and your hands when I caught them, absolutely nothing else..." Severus stroked the wrists in his grip before they were pulled away. "Harry?"

"I- I'm just getting in the tub now. Don't look yet.." Harry splashed into the bubbly water and submerged himself all the way up to his neck in bubbles. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Severus looked into the bath and saw Harry nearly neck deep in the water and sighed. "Alright well I'm going to get undressed now so.. I guess.. don't look if you don't want to?" Severus was trying his hardest not to make anything sound like a command but it was hard, he was a teacher for crying out loud.

Harry blushed and turned away as Severus started undressing but the potions master could see the boy staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Severus smirked, alright maybe he wasn't completely innocent.. Severus slowly stripped of the rest of his clothes and sunk into the hot water sighing as it relaxed his tense muscles. "A good bath fixes damn near everything.." Severus mumbled mostly to himself. They scrubbed clean silently just enjoying the hot water magicked so any dirt would be whisked away into a drain leaving the clean water behind.

Harry smiled at the man as he finished washing and swam a little closer. "Are you feeling any better sir? I know things were kinda tense today, maybe I could give you a massage later tonight?" Harry asked shyly blowing a pile of bubbles away he knew it sounded silly but he really wanted to make up for today.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy. Well the bath had been relaxing untill now. "Do you think that would be wise?"

Harry looked up at the man with wide eyes. "What do you mean? It's just a massage.. I used to help Ron loosen up his calf muscles before matches all the time it's easy.."

Severus growled at the idea of Harry touching, or worse, being touched by someone else. He floated closer to the boy untill he was only a few feet away. Harry was slowly edging away but Severus kept the distance between them. "I'm not talking about you and that efernal twit, I'm refering to the fact that for someone who doesn't want touched, or even looked at, you certainly seem eager to do it to me. Who says I would be able to control myself with you touching me like that?"

Harry blushed red and pressed himself against the marble bath wall at the opposite end. "I-I, its not like that.. I just wanted to make you feel good since it was my fault you were so upset today.." Harry looked forlornly at the man. "Its my fault you were so stressed out today, because I overreacted and hurt you.." He yelped as he was suddenly yanked forward and his professors lips pressed gently against his.

The kiss was soft with no hint of lust behind it, just a sweet soft kiss, that is untill Harry moaned and fisted his hands in Severus's hair. Severus nearly whimpered with need as he heard Harry but restrained himself to only licking the boys lip softly, nipping it occasionally. Harry was a hot panting mess regardless, he had turned to jello as soon as Severus's lips touched his. Harry ended up pulling back to breathe and laid his head on the mans shoulder. "S-sir.. I.. what are you doing?" Harry gazed up at the man puzzled when Severus only smiled down sadly at him.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't help myself, whenever you look so guilty or sad I just want to kiss you, make it go away. I know that sounds rediculous but seeing you like that.. twists my heart in knots.." Severus slowly brushed the boys hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead gently. "Although you did ask for a daily kisses, so I guess that counts for today." Severus smiled and nodded toward the basket on the other end of the room. "I tell you what, I'll help you get clean if you help me, deal?"

Harry looked up at the man whos arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but feel suspicious but nodded anyway. Severus pulled them both to the other side of the bath and slide the basket closer to them keeping one arm wrapped around the his waist. Harry sighed and relaxed against the mans shoulder smiling to himself never thinking the man could have made such a comfortable pillow. Harry scrunched up his eyes and looked up at Severus realizing the man had just asked him something.

"Uh.. huh? Sorry I spaced out a bit there.." Harry blushed as Severus smirked at him and sunk further into the bubbles to hide.

Severus chuckled and held out two small bottles of shampoo. "Would you like lavender or spiced cinnamon shampoo?"

Harry glanced at both bottles and thought for a moment, Severus used lavender so should he? Or would cinnamon be better?

"You pick for me, I don't usually use either so you should pick."

Severus sighed and put back the cinnamon. "Honestly Harry I'm trying to give you a choice for a reason, I don't want to limit you to just what I want. Is there a shampoo you like better? I can ask the house elves to get it for next time." Severus pulled a small bucket from inside the basket and filled it with water. "Now, do you want me to help wash your hair? You'll need to lean back so I don't get soapy water in your eyes."

Harry frowned and nodded feeling guilty. He should have just picked a damn shampoo, he didn't like disappointing Severus even if it was just over a small thing. Harry leaned back in the mans arm tilting his head back so Severus could dump the water over his hair and soak it down. "I like lavender, it smells pretty good, I like sandlewood a little better though.." Harry smiled as Severus hummed approvingly and worked the shampoo through his hair, he couldn't help but purr softly surprising the man above him.

Severus smirked and worked his fingers against the boys scalp, enjoying the soft purr eminating from him. He had known the fangs were still there, he couldn't bring himself to will them away unless Harry asked him to, and he hadn't, but the purr surprised him. Severus massaged the boys head gently the small moans of pleasure coming from Harry were making him hard and he had to pull his body away so the boy wouldn't notice. "Alright, tilt your head back again? I need to wash it out."

Harry nodded and leaned against Severus again letting the man dump water on his hair, rinsing out all of the suds. It felt wonderful and when his hair was clean Harry went to stand up so he could return the favor but slipped and crashed backwards into the man behind him. Harry had fallen into Severus hard enough to knock the man off his feet and they both went under. Severus had wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and he was pulled against the mans chest as Severus pulled them both back up.

Harry coughed up the water and glanced back wide eyed at Severus whos body was pressed flush against his. "I-I um.. y-you should.. um.. probably let go..." Harry stuttered turning red all the way to his ear tips and squirmed in the mans unrelenting hold. "Severus! P-please.. um, you.. your rubbing against me... l-let go!"

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry close and kissed the boys cheek, his cock was pressed tightly to the boys ass and it made him throb painfully but he ignored it as he nuzzled Harrys throat. "I'm not going to do anything, I have a little more self control than to take you like this you know. So please calm down little one, I told you I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

Harry glanced back at Severus as the man nuzzled him and let himself relax like he had been asked. "I-I didnt.. didn't think you would.. um.. do that, I just didn't want to.. um.. t-tempt.. you.." Harry blushed and stared across the bath shivering when Severus chuckled darkly. Harry yelped as the man bit his ear gently and let him go. Harry waded a few steps away and refused to turn around and look at him.

"Tempt me? Harry I don't think you quite understand, just you being in my rooms tempts me. I wanted to take you across the kitchen table, the sink, the bed, hell I would take you now if you'd let me." Severus smirked as the boy spun around in the water to stare at him, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Severus caught the boys chin in his hand aand tilted his chin up to kiss him softly again. "But I won't because I won't do anything to hurt you. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry whimpered at the kiss and slowly let his hands travel up the mans arms to rest on his shoulders and then slowly wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. Watching him to gauge his reaction Harry very slowly leaned up and pressed his lips against the pale throat infront of him leaving soft kisses everywhere he could reach. He didn't want to be fucked in the bath but he wanted to kiss him, to show him his affections were not completely disregarded... He couldn't help but wonder if Severus would keep his word. A small part of him wanted Severus to fail so Harry could give in, to relieve the throbbing Severus was stubbornly denying for Harry's sake.

Severus leaned back against the wall heavily and groaned looking down at Harry pleadingly. "Ha-Harry... As.. so fucking good that feels.. you really need to stop.. please.." Severus's voice was hoarse and the throbbing between his legs was getting painful again. Just the thought of Harry kissing other parts of his body made him pant. Harry wasn't letting up, though his kisses became lighter and barely grazed his skin.

"I just want to make you feel good Severus, please don't make me stop.." Harry nuzzled his neck and purred softly winding his fingers in the mans hair massaging the scalp softly. Severus was moaning softly and Harry ran his fingers throughout his hair. Harry whimpered when his fingers tangled in the mans hair and pulled back quickly, Severus gasped at the sensation, he was quickly losing control, he needed to stop this now..

Harry was thoroughly enjoying the soft groans Severus made until he was roughly pinned against the wall of the bath. Colorless black eyes bore into his own and he knew he had gone too far. Harry whimpered and tried to apologize as he attempted to squrim out of the mans hold. "S-sev.. p-please let go.. Im sorry please!" Harry whispered pleadingly. Severus's body was pressed against his and he could feel the mans hardness throbbing against his hip. Severus was panting against his shoulder and Harry was terrified the man might actually snap and just take him then. "S-sev.. p-please.."

Severus was truly trying to hold himself back, so hard he was shaking, but hearing Harry beg snapped him out of it. He looked at the now pale boy, at his eyes threatening to overspill with tears, and it was like a sucker punch to the gut. Harry had been practically teasing him with his hands and body, but Severus had to have more control than this. He pushed himself against the boy and bit his ear hard enough to make the boy yelp.

"Get out of the bath Harry, right now, because if you keep this up I will end up breaking my promise, do you understand?" He growled as the boy quivered beneath his gaze. "Unless you want to be fucked right here in the bath, and not gently, I suggest you get out now."

Severus pushed himself away from Harry and waded to the other end of the pool. He heard Harry scrambling to get out of the bath and sighed as the door slammed shut behind him. Severus fisted his hands in his hair. He wasn't sure who he wanted to strangle, himself for losing control, or Harry for being a teasing little brat. His cock throbbed angrily at him demanding attention but Severus berated himself. There was no way he could do anything knowing how close he had come to breaking his word, how close he had come to raping the boy. Severus groaned pathetically and swam to the end of the pool pulling out the shampoos and starting scrubbing himself raw.


	14. Let me help you

Harry sat on Severus's bed wrapped in a thin black silk robe, he heart was still racing and he was ashamed to admit he was slightly turned on. Harry scolded himself, being pushed up against a bath side and nearly taken advantage of shouldn't have made him hard at all. "But you had no problems teasing Severus, even knowing how hard he was, how much it must have taken not to jump you all day." A small voice in his head chided. Harry groaned and slumped backwards on the bed. He couldn't bring himself to flee to his own room, not when he should apologize sincerly to Severus. He couldn't help but feel terrible for leaving Severus like that, he had nearly driven the man past his breaking point and Harry knew Severus would never forgive himself if he had. Harry stared down at the small bulge in his robes and groaned, he couldn't help but run his hand against the heated flesh. He glanced at the bathroom door, still wide open so he would know if Severus left the bath anytime soon.

Harry bit his lip guiltily and wrapped his hand around his cock gently stroking it. Images of Severus licking and sucking his flesh made him shiver and he bucked his hips slightly. Harry imagined Severus running his hands over his body, biting and licking with his mouth, marking Harry's skin. Harry swallowed hard and panting he stroked himself faster, fisting his cock and stroking it harder as he wondered what Severus would have done had Harry not fled. Harry moaned softly, Severus's hands pressing his against the bath walls, dragging his nails down Harrys back leaving stripes of pleasure pain. Harry bit the back of his hand trying desperately to stay quiet, he was so close...

"You really are trying to test my control aren't you.." Severus glared at Harry from the bathroom doorway, a creme towel around his waist, his hair falling wetly against his shoulders.

Harry stared frightened at him, he had never heard the bath door open but he hadn't really been watching it. Harry pulled his hand away from his rock hard cock like it burned. "S-sorry... I-I-I c-couldn't help.."

Severus snarled at the boy and stalked to the bed, pinning the boy down with his gaze. "Do you really want fucked that badly? Because if so you had better ask because this teasing isn't going to get you that." Severus looked the boy over, he was spread out on the bed too frightened to move, his cock peeking through the robes edges. The man smirked and climbed up on the bed straddeling the boys waist and pinning his hands up above his head. Harry simply stared at him, probably still in shock.

"Do you want to finish Harry?"

Harry looked up at him shocked but nodded whimpering softly.

"Will you let me help you?"

Harry looked confused and tilted his head to the side.

Severus leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Let me help you finish Harry? I promise I wont fuck you into the matress." Severus smirked as Harrys eyes went wide and his face went tomato red. "Can I Harry? You have to say it, or I won't do anything, I promised not to touch you there if you did'nt say I could."

Harry whimpered and quivered under the man, his cock was pressing up against Severus and throbbing hard. "I-I- um.. kay.. y- you can.."

Severus grinned ferally scaring Harry, it wasn't as articulate as Severus wanted but he would take what he could get. Severus pressed Harrys hips down as he scooted down the bed and looked up a the boy. Harry looked down at him shly and blushed meeting Severus's gaze. "You get one word, pick one you'll remember."

Harry looked confused but thought a moment and whispered, "Lavender?"

Severus nodded and took a long slow lick at the boys cock. "Good, now if you want me to stop say that word, understand Harry? Its called a safeword, and no matter how far along things are, even if one night its in the middle of sex you can say that word and it all stops. I won't hold it against you and I won't be mad okay? This is the only order I am ever going to give you Harry, I demand you use that safeword if you feel threatened or unsafe, if you feel scared or just want to stop and take a break, use it. Do you understand?"

Harry looked down at Severus and gulped as the bond made his stomach tighten slightly, he knew he would follow Severu's whims regardless of it being an order but he was glad for the small amount of freedom it afforded him and nodded. "Wh-why would I need it?"

Severus smirked. "Because Harry, I may be a legilimensist but I don't want to have to probe your thoughts everytime I touch you to make sure I'm not forcing myself upon you."

Harry nodded and blushed looking off to the side. "Y-your not forcing anything on me now.. I like it..."

Severus chuckled and leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek. "Good, remeber you can use that word anytime, I don't mind." With that he laid soft butterfly kisses along the boys chest and stomach enjoying the soft purrs coming from the boy below him. He nipped Harrys hips and licked along his thighs before softly kissing the tip of the boys cock.

"Last chance to say "stop", I'll only listen for the safeword after this." Severus growled softly and licked the tip, it was so soft and smooth and he couldn't help but suck it gently. The soft cries Harry made turned him on further and Severus wanted nothing more than to hear Harry scream him name in pleasure. Severus smirked to himself and took the cock in his mouth further, sucking harder and running his tongue over the veins. Harry's breathing had become harder and the boy was practically panting just from the stimulation.

Harry whimpered and ran his hands through Severus's hair gripping it tightly as Severus slowly licked his slit like a cat and it made Harry shiver. Soft ears pressed against his head and a tail tickled his hip as it twitched shocking Harry. "S- severus! It's back, the ears and the- Harry moaned and bucked his hips as Severus swallowed him whole, relaxing his throat and letting Harry in as deep as possible. "Seeev..." Harry whined softly and bucked his hips harder trying to get more friction.

Severus smirked and sucked harder, running his tongue against the boys slit roughly before pulling away. Severus couldn't help it he wanted to touch those cute little ears. He kissed the boys cheek and ran his fingertips over the soft furry ears. "Mmm, so soft, so beautiful.." Severus pulled Harry into an awkward hug tightly and growled into his ear. "You're all mine, forever, especially these cute damn ears."

Harry whimpered softly under him. "Y-you LIKE them? But its so weird.. and I can't control it.." Harry blushed as Severus nuzzled his neck, licking and nipping any skin he could reach. "Severus.." Harry nudged the mans head with his cheek and pouted.

Severus pulled away to stare down at the boy squirming under his gaze. "Yes Harry, I like them, to be honest it's a very big turn on." Harry looked at him skeptically and shook his head refusing to believe him. Severus sighed and took the boy's tail in his hand stroking it, smirking when Harry moaned softly. "Well thats a perk too.." Harry growled at his and yanked his tail away. "Alright sorry, I'll leave it alone... for now.. But I am serious, those ears are a big turn on for me.. I like watching them swish and twitch when I touch you, its cute."

Harry clutched his tail to his chest and glared at the man. "I-Its not cute! Don't say things like that, its embarrasing.." Harry looked away blushing furiously. "I-I don't want them, make them go away.."

Severus frowned and nuzzled the boys neck, kissing gently. "Please?" Severus licked around the adams apple and bit it gently, sucking on it when the boy started to purr. "Please keep them Harry? Just for now.. its so sexy to me.. I'll make them go away later if you want, I promise.."

Harry whimpered and released his tail going instead for Severus's black hair, fisting it tightly as his throat was assaulted. "Nngh... Sev... if.. if you really like it, I'll keep them but just for now.." Harry blushed as Severus pulled him closer and kissed him hard, his lips biting and sucking on his making Harry dizzy with pleasure. "Seeev!" Harry moaned into the mans mouth. "S-stop teasing me.."

Severus licked Harrys bottom lip and kissed him soundly. "Alright, no more teasing.." Severus slid back down the bed with the grace befitting a Slytherin and glanced up at Harry. The boy was staring at him heatedly, his eyes partially glazed over and his cheeks flushed. Severus kissed the boys hip softly before taking his cock in hand, stroking it back to a full erection slowly. Licking the tip softly he let Harry set the pace, when he bucked his hips up and gave an impatient mewl Severus took more in his mouth sucking and licking the head, flicking his tongue against the ridges. Harry was squirming under him and fisting his hair so tightly, trying to get Severus to take more of him. He couldn't help but moan around the cock in his mouth as he let Harry slid in all the way, fucking his throat. Severus swallowed around him, fighting off his gag reflex and sucking as hard as he could, pressing his tongue against the shaft, stroking it. Harry was mewling and bucking his hips, his thrusting was getting erratic and Severus knew he was getting close.

"S-ssev.. soo close, p-please dont stop!" Harry was thrusting into the hot wet mouth wrapped tightly around him frantically, he panted and moaned Severus's name over and over like a mantra. Severus was humming around his cock and the vibration was driving him insane! "Severus!"

Severus moaned as Harry screamed his name, curling his body around his head and filling his mouth with hot salty cum. Severus coughed and swallowed it down, it washed over his tongue and Severus sucked harder, milking the boy of every last drop. Finally Harry uncurled and thumped softly back down on the bed. Severus sucked and licked his deflating cock clean. He pulled back and licked the rest of the white cream off his lips and smirked at Harry who was staring at him wide eyed, his face completely red. "Did you enjoy it, cumming in my mouth?" Severus purred seductively gazing at the boy, making Harry stammer and gasp.

"Wha! I-I-I it.. it was good... I.. yeah, I liked- I liked it.. alot.." Harry's ears were swiveled nearly entirely backwards, clearly embarrased, he whimpered softly. "Y-you didn't have... you didn't have to um.. s-swall-ow..it..." Harrys face took on a darker hue of red and he looked away from the smirking snake.

Severus smiled and crawled up the bed beside Harry and pulled the boy against his chest so he could whisper to him. "But what a waste it would be, not to swallow all of it, it would have been a terrible shame." Severus tilted the boys chin toward him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Do you want to know what you taste like?" He couldn't help but smirk at Harrys innocent face all red and flustered. He was teasing the boy but he was shocked when Harry nodded slightly. Severus smirked and traced his thumb over the boy's bottom lip "If you want to taste it you have to open your mouth.."

Harry whimpered and parted his lips slightly gasping when Severus roughly took his mouth and thrust his tongue inside. Harry moaned at the strange feeling of another mans tongue against his, a tart, bitter, and salty taste assulted his tongue. It wasn't a terrible taste but it made his tongue feel slightly numb. Severus was stroking his tongue against his own and Harry slowly started prodding back licking it hesitantly. Severus moaned into his mouth and Harry shivered at the sound, he wanted to hear more of it.. He pressed his entire body against the older males, gasping softly when his ass rubbed against a hard cock. He could feel Severus tense up and start to move backwards but Harry reached back and grabbed his hips.

"H-Harry.. I don't think.. this is a good idea.."

Harry whimpered softly and rubbed his ass against the man. "It's not fair if only I feel good.. You said it yourself, you've been holding back because of me, you deserve something in return.." Harry nuzzled Severus's cheek and purred softly.

"You really want to repay me?"

Harry rolled over to see the mans reaction, he sorely wished he hadn't. Severus was staring at him but his eyes were pitch black and sparking with lust. Harry gulped nervously.. "Uh.. yes?" He wanted to make Severus feel good as well but those dark eyes were scaring him.

Severus smirked and rolled the boy over, pulling him against his chest again and pressing his cock against the boys ass. He was unlikely to get any sleep this way but he wasn't about to take advantage of this boys damn Griffindor pride. "Good, then sleep with me? Just like this.." He teasingly rubbed his cock against the firm robe clothed ass pressed against him. Harry was squirming against him and it just made him harder, he was leaking precum and his towl was nearly falling off. He let it slip open and tossed it off the bed so it wouldn't wet the sheets.

Harry yelped feeling the Severus press his bare cock against his ass and whimpered. "I-I kinda meant like.. making you.. cum.." Harry whispered the last word and groaned as Severus bucked his hips, his cock grinding against his ass. "Aaah.. Severus.. s-st-op doing that.. I didn't mean I'd have s-sex with you!" Harrys tail was swishing back and forth between them betraying his nervousness.

Severus chuckled and tugged the tail playfully. "I didn't mean sex either Harry so please just go to sleep, thats all I want, promise." Severus nuzzled his head against Harrys neck and when Harry curled slightly he curled around him, spooning him closely and listening to boys breathing slow down. "Mmm, my sweet little kitten.." Severus murmered softly, he wasn't sure but he though he heard a soft purr come from him.

Severus was right, he never got a wink of sleep but it was nice just to hold the boy in his arms.


	15. Breakfast with Sevvykins

Harry curled up tighter as sunlight filtered into the room disturbing his sleep, something warm curled around him and harry cuddled close to it. A soft chuckle dragged Harry from sleep as he looked up into his potion masters eyes.

"You aren't going to overreact and flinch at my touch again are you?" Severus was looking at him but the amused glint in his eyes made Harry smile.

"Ah, no.. not today at least..um, how did you sleep?" Harry quietly noted the dark circles under the mans eyes and blushed. Thats right, he had kept Severus up two nights in a row now, the first he had been.. well the lust from the curse hadn't worn off. This time Harry felt a little guiltier, he had teased Severus unknowingly all yesterday and the man wouldn't even let Harry give him a handjob. Severus must have slept terribly if the hot rod still poking against his stomach was anything to go by.

Severus shrugged and kissed the his forehead. "I've slept worse before, I pity the Hufflepuffs though as they have my first potions class today. Speaking of which, you won't be excused from classes anymore now that the curse has finally settled. And don't think I'll go easy on you in class either. Dumbledore may approve of the situation but there are still a few powerful magical families that could cause trouble should they find a teacher is in a sexual relationship with his student."

"You mean no one will know? I don't have to tell anyone?"

Harry looked a tad bit too happy and it pissed Severus off slightly. "No, the general public will not have to know, however you should inform Granger and Weasley." Harry paled slightly and looked upset. "Harry, I won't put up with them poking around my rooms because you sleep here now and not in Griffindor tower. Please, just tell them if only to solve problems further down the road.."

Harry sighed. "They are going to kill me.. well no actually they'll probably want to kill you to be honest.. I'll tell them but not just yet, I need time to figure out what to say. Ill tell them Im staying in the hospital wing till then."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's dramatics. "I assure you, neither of them poses a risk to my health unless Grangers incessant questions drive me mad or Weasley blows up a dangerous potion. Although now that I think of it, either one is fairly possible.." Severus smirked and ruffled Harrys hair, a little sad he had removed the ears and tail earlier that morning. "Regardless, I'll be taking the first shower this morning, you have an hour or so more to sleep in so I suggest making sure your homeworks in order." Severus kissed the top of his head and slid off the bed heading for the bathroom.

"A shower? But we took a bath last-"

Severus turned his hands low on his hips and scowled at the boy who turned away blushing furiously. He was painfully errect and needed to fix that before he dealt with anyone today.

"Yes, but I find myself in need of one, particularly a cold one." Without waiting for a reply he strode into the bathroom and moments later Harry saw hot steam pouring out from under the door.

Harry frowned, so much for a cold shower, he was probably off wankering in there. Harry blushed darker at the thought and shifted his thought process. It would be perfectly acceptable since he didnt even ask Harry to help him and infact turned him down when Harry offered. He sighed deciding he should probably go through his stuff. Apparently the house elves had moved all his things into the guest, now his, room when Dumbledore learned of the bonding. Harry paled when he thought about it. Oh dear Merlin.. How was he supposed to talk to him, hell, look him in the eyes now that he knew they had done such embarassing things. Albiet that they weren't screwing like rabbits but it's not like the want wasn't there, even if it was a little one sided...

Harry laid back on the bed and thought hard about the last few days. The sexual aspects of it stood out in clear contrast but the rest was still kinda blurry. He remembered spending a lot of time in the Hospital Wing, but as soon as Severus came in the picture it was like anything else faded in the background as if it wasn't important enough for his mind to remember. It must have been the lust clouding his thoughts, making it hard to think. Harry sighed relaxing and nuzzled the one extra long pillow on the bed purring softly. It smelled like Severus and the soft lavender scent soothed him untill he forced himself out of the bed. He had to go check on his schoolwork, Severus would probably be even harder on him now that they weren't just student and professor.

He padded softly out of the room and into his own surprised when his bed was no longer the old one he slept on the first night but a regular Griffindor Tower bed, complete with red curtains around the edge. His brooms were hung on the wall, including the one the Whomping Willow had crunched. It had been carefully pieced together and hung next to his other one. Harry couldn't help but smile, even if someone had gone through his trunks to get the pieces he still appreciated the effort. He wondered how long it had taken the elves to put it all together. The dresser and the rest of the old dingy furniture was gone. In its place there was a small chest of drawers, an amoire for his school and dress robes, and in the corner of the room next to a small window for owls was a writing desk complete with quills and ink bottles. Harry smiled wider and took it all in, it was nice, spacious, and much more private than the student sleeping quarters. He went through the trunks under his bed until he found his work, most of it rolled neatly and stored properly. Hermione must have organized it for him. He'd have to thank her later for that. It looked to be all in order and he had done all the work he was missing in the infirmery when he was feeing well enough to during those nearly 3 weeks he was stuck there.

Harry pulled out one of his uniforms and tugged it on making sure it was straight. He forgot the spell he used to his tie and frowned.

The door creaked open behind him and he turned to see Severus in the doorway smiling at him, it looked at odds with his usual teaching robes. It made his stomach flutter seeing that soft look in his eyes though and he couldn't help but stare at him.

Severus nodded to the walls, "How do you like it? I'll admit it took a bit of convincing but the house elves said they would make it comfortable for you should you wish to sleep here some nights. I even had them charm the matress softer, its amazing the students don't complain of backaches every morning considering how hard they are." Severus noticed the tie flopping over Harrys shoulders and smirked motioning the boy to come closer. He straightened it out and began loosely tying it correctly.

Harry nodded dumbly letting Severus tye his tie for him. "T-thank you.. I didn't know the house elves liked me all that much. I wish I could thank them.."

Severus snorted at the notion. "Yes well good luck with that, Granger turned in several ethics and philosophy scrolls regarding their cautious nature and how one might set up clothing traps. The elves here at Hogwarts may have reason to fear her in years to come."

Harry tilted his head as if confused.

Severus sighed and shoved his hands in his robe pockets as he explained. "House elves... think of it like this, here at Hogwarts they are given a place to stay, food to eat regularly, and no one beats them and those who try are punished severly. Although Dumbledore takes in free house elves and lets them work here most of the elves would rather stay enslaved to the castle, they believe they will be safer than what they consider taking chances being free. A freed elf can be fired, thrown into the streets and taken advantage of. A slave has a permenant home and a decent life with the right master and the castle itself wouldn't let harm come to them."

Harry nodded thinking about it. "So why would someone want to force them to be free?" Hermione must be off on a crusade again if she was thinking of setting up traps for the elves.

Severus took out a small pocket watch and glanced at the time. "Well to simplify it, not all elves have good masters, like the Malfoy and the Black family they usually don't think much of tossing their elves around." Severus knew he was pushing buttons mentioning Sirius's family but he had been raised to treat elves like garbage just like any other Black member.

Harry was about to argue but thought better of it. He supposed he could let it go. "I suppose so, I'll ask Hermione about it later I guess."

"Yes well lets get something to eat, I have to head out in about twenty minuets so how does oatmeal sound?"

Harry nodded and rushed out to the kitchen. "Kay but I'm making it!" Harry rummaged through the small kitchens cubbards looking for a pot, oatmeal, sugar and the rest of the ingredients. A warm body pressed against his back as he stood on tip toe to reach a cabinet. Harry shivered when Severus chuckled against him. "Sev.." Harry wasn't upset but he was wary of the man being behind him like this. He could just imagine the amount of teasing this could lead to.

Severus laughed at Harrys wary tone and ruffled the boys hair. "Foolish child, the oatmeal is up here, and the pots are in the stoves drawer. If you wish to cook it I'll gather the ingrediants and you can put them together. Deal?" Harry nodded and he went to the fridge to get the milk, brown sugar, butter and cinnamon. He placed them along the counter next to the stove and pulled the instant oats and a pot out of the stove drawer. Glancing at Harrys scrawny arms he filled it with water and placed the pot on the stove before sitting at the small table. He glanced over Harrys slim frame and wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

"Harry, pardon me for asking, and you don't have to answer, but why are you so slim? As I recall your father was a fairly fit teenager." It was bothering him for some reason he couldn't place.

Harry was silently stirring the oats into the now boiling water. Severus was about to ask again when Harry spoke up. "Well, I dunno, its been a few months since school started and I should have gained back the weight I lost at the Dursleys.."

Severus scrunched up his eyebrows. "Harry... why do you lose weight there?" Severus was getting seriously worried now, the falsly cheery voice the boy was using wasn't helping.

"Oh.. um, just, I mean I would make most of the meals, at least help cook them when I was old enough, I guess I just never made enough." Harry shrugged and started stiring in the sugar and butter.

Severus was confused, he knew the boy wasn't telling the whole truth but what was going on there? Were they purposely not feeding him? Or did they simply not have the funds to? Severus recalled Dumbledore telling Mcgonagle that he would take care of sending a small portion of the Potter family's emergency funds to feed and cloth the boy so it would not effect the main bank vault Harry had acess to for school and other needs. Thinking it through Severus put it together, he was quietly seething, he assumed the boy had been pampered and spoiled. Only now was he finding out that the family Harry was living with was borderline abusive to him.

"Anyway I usually just put the weight back on fairly quickly. I must not have eaten much in the Hospital Wing is all." Harry had gone on talking while Severus contemplated murder. Severus couldn't help but frown. Bullshit. There was no way come hell or high water Poppy would let a student go hungry in the Hospital Wing. He had seen her force feed students who wouldn't eat instead of letting them starve.

Severus sighed when Harry put a bowl infront of him, it was still warm and steaming but the milk had cooled it sufficiently to eat. It smelled wonderful and had blueberries sprinkled ontop. Harry must have found them in the fridge since he hadn't set them out. He looked up as Harry sat down beside him, maybe half as much oatmeal in his bowl as in Severus's. He growled and pointed at the boy with his spoon. "You had better be eating seconds Harry, because that is no where near enough for a growing teenager."

Harry looked up at him from across the table. "B-but... I don't need that much, honestly.." Harry started eating trying to avoid Severus's stern glare.

"Harry, look at me." Harry slowly looked up. "That is not enough food, I won't order you to eat more but I really wish you would.. You only had a sandwhich for dinner last night and you didnt eat anything else yesterday."

Harry looked strained as he glanced at his bowl. Severus felt a little bad using the bond against Harry but he had to eat more, this wasn't healthy. Harry glanced back at the pot and sighed. "O-okay.. I'll get a little more.." Harry got up and put another three spoonfuls of oatmeal in his bowl. When he sat back down Severus glanced into the bowl. There was a little more than half a bowl now. Severus inwardly sighed, it wasn't much but it would have to do.

"Thank you Harry, I really appreciate you trying for me. I just want you to be healthy okay?" Severus smiled reassuringly at Harry and the boy perked up a little before nodding shyly and started shoveling his food.

Severus rolled his eyes and finished up his own bowl rinsing it out and leaving it in the sink for the elves. The last time he had washed his bowls the house elves had ironned a hole in most of his shirts by the time Albus warned him not to do the dishes. They were proud creatures and wouldn't put up with anyone, specifically a school professor doing their jobs.

"Don't wash your bowl out, just rinse it please okay Harry? The elves don't like us doing their jobs." Severus nodded towards Harrys empty bowl and patted the boys head. "Thank you Harry. I have to go now, I need to clean and organize the potions lab before the hufflepuffs get back at one on the trains with all the others. I'll be back for lunch though so try to think of something you would like to eat. I'll be making lunch alright?"

Harry nodded over and over looking slightly like a bobble head and it made Severus chuckle before he headed out the door.


	16. Draco wants reveeeenge

Draco glared at the mirror, the small bump where Potter had broken his nose was still sore, magic or not. The swelling would go down in a day or so but he still would have to put up with the first years gawking at him. He was going to make sure Potter got what was coming to him and then some.

An hour later he was pacing infront of the Griffindor portrait. He refused to pound on it like an embicile like the famous boy who lived had. Finally a head of bushy uncontrolled hair poked out.

"Granger, we need to talk."

Hermione looked out shocked, she had come back early and was on her way to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry, he had owled her earlier telling her thats where he was staying for a few days. "And why would I talk to you Malfoy?"

Draco resisted the urge to call her a pathetic little mudblood with no right to question him but he swallowed it and put on a worried face. It almost looked guinuine. "It has to do with Potter..." He let his sentence trail off and as he caught her attention he added almost regretfully. "And my godfather.."

Hermione took on a worried look and nodded. "Hold on, let me go owl Ron and then we can talk. He should hear this."

"No!" He quickly reined himself in. "I just mean, Weasley is hotheaded and stubborn, if he finds out he might accidently hurt Potter instead of helping him.."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you care if Harry gets hurt? I was under the impression that after that broken nose he gave you, and before you ask the ghosts told me, you would be more than happy to see Harry suffer."

Draco gritted his teeth but ran a hand through his hair making his face pained and he strained his voice. "It's not him I'm worried about so much, its Snape.. he's.." He let his voice crack slightly and looked around before staring pleadingly at Hermione. It nearly killed him. "Please I need to explain this somewhere private, isn't there anywhere we could go?"

Hermione looked at Draco, he looked a mess, his hair was mussed up, his clothes wrinkled, he looked like he hadn't slept and his voice.. He sounded like he had been crying.. Hermione sighed and nodded. The relieved look Draco had convinced her. She led the way to one of the old classrooms that weren't in use yet with not all the professors back from break yet. "Alright Draco, go ahead and explain."

Draco nearly hexed the little mudblood when she used his name but hid it. It will be worth it Draco, just suck it up.

"I-I made a mistake.. I found a curse in my family books and it didn't have a proper explanation or any at all really, it could only be used on males though so I figured the obvious, blue balls or a balloon like penis that blows up at random times of the day, something stupid like that. So when Potter and I got into it I used it on him. I didn't know what it was I swear or I'd have never used it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but nodded for him to continue.

"The reason Harrys been in the hospital wing, the reason he has cat feature is because of the curse, it makes men into animal like.. sex slaves.." Draco pretended to wince when Hermione screeched at him. "Please! I didn't mean to! Let me explain please?"

Hermion looked ready to hex him, fighting not to do so really, but she took several harsh breaths to calm down and nodded.

Draco nodded and sighed. "Please just let me finish or I won't be able to finish before we will be gathered in the great hall. Hermione nodded again. "Alright, well like I said it turns him into a sex slave, I found that out the next day when I asked father about it. It turns out the caster is the cursed persons first master, of course I didn't intend to have sex with Potter so I wasn't going to take him.. What I didn't know is that the curse would force Harry to find someone similar, anyone at all who had a dominant personality... Well because Snape was Potters first period teacher he had to make sure Potter was really sick enough to be in the infirmery and not just skipping class. Thats when the curse transfered to Snape. I swear I didn't know that would happen. I thought it would wear off if I didn't claim Potter but it didn't and there is no counter curse. The only way to break up a bonded couple is for the master to abandon the slave, which Snape wouldn't or for Potter to leave Snape.

Hermione was taking it in slowly. "So.. they're bonded.. meaning, they had sex?"

Draco pretended a flinch. "N-no.. not quite.. you see, the curse doens't give the slave a choice in those matters. Potter could have been raped and he wouldn't have even been able to say no.."

Hermione went pale at that. "B-but Snape is a professor! H-his job is to protect students, he wouldn't rape one.. would he..?"

Draco snickered inwardly, this was too easy. "I-I don't want to get my godfather in trouble Hermione, but he's a weak man, a small helpless student who seemed to accept his advances? Who would turn it down? I'm just worried he would take it too far and hurt Potter, and get himself into trouble."

"What do you mean hurt Harry?"

Draco looked down at the floor and sighed seemingly unwillingly. "He.. I often go to my godfathers room to study and keep on track with my work and one night he was in the labs late and I snuck into his room.. He.. He had a trunk under his bed and I couldn't resist.. It was filled Granger.. just.. filled to the brim.."

Hermione couldn't help it and pressed him. "Filled with what Draco? Please tell me, I have to know for Harrys sake!"

Draco looked up, regret shining in his eyes. "There were whips, with little bit of metal at the end, handcuffs, there was multiple lengths of chain some with collars or straps at the end.. I would guess to tie someone down with or chain them up.. There were.. oh god this is awkward.. there were dildos, most of them werent huge but one was nearly four inches thick.. I just had no idea my godfather was into that kind of thing.. and Harry can't refuse him, the curse won't let him say anything against Snape and he could seriously hurt Harry.."

Hermione was a ghastly shade of white, it nearly made Draco puke to use Potters first name but the effect had been worth it.

"What... What can be done.. if Harry can't say no how can he leave Professor Snape?" She looked like she was going to be sick and probably would.

"I was thinking.. if you made me a potion, I'm not as good at it as you are, a polyjuice potion, I could be Snape and tell Harry he wasn't Snapes slave anymore.."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Maybe I should do it... I.. no offence Draco but you aren't exactly known for your kindness.

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. "Thats exactly why I have to be the one to do it, if its too nice Harry won't buy it, the curse might even make him go back and beg to be taken back that why I have to be the one to send him away, I need you to be waiting inside Griffindor common room to keep him from going back."

Hermione nodded again putting it all together. "Yeah.. I guess you're right.. I wouldn't be able to be harsh with Harry after all hes probably gone through.. Merlin he's been here all break.. who knows how long Snape has been taking advantage of him.. Shouldn't we tell the Headmaster about this?"

Draco shook his head. "No! Please.. it's not Snapes fault, he knows Potter is cursed but he doesn't know with what, I heard he was having to make anti lust potions for Potter to keep him subdued so it may not be Snape initiating it at all.. I know that may be hard to hear but it's true. If you get Potter away, I swear I'll take responsibility and tell Snape what happened."

Hermione stared at Draco suspicious but nodded. "You had better, I agree with you but don't think I won't go straight to the headmaster if you don't keep up your end."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Of course I would expect nothing less."


	17. When the sh t hits the fan

Harry was strolling around the rooms just generally snooping for the sake of boredom. It was five past noon and he wondered where Severus was, if anything he expected the man to be early. He hope Severus like chinese food because Harry had a craving for crab rangoon. The cream cheese in the middle was heavenly and the crunchy deep fried outter pastry shell in the shape of a crab. Harry was surprised when the food popped up on the table, a plate of eggrolls, several crab rangoon, and sweet and sour chicken with fried rice. It was still piping hot as if it wouldn't cool until Severus got back but it was now ten after and Harry was starting to get worried.

A soft creak alerted Harry to the door and Severus slipped inside. He slowly closed the door and pressed his back against it.

He opened his eyes and glared at Harry. "I am being hounded by Miss Granger, who suddenly deems it fit to question me about EVERYTHING. Haven't you owled her or told her?" Severus knew it had only been a few hours since he had asked the boy to do so but the never ending questions would end up driving him mad if she didn't leave him be.

Harry chuckled but hid it behind his hand. Normally Severus would have probably taken off housepoints and told Hermione off for being a know-it-all but now he was hiding in his own rooms. "Oh um, I know you said you wanted to make lunch but I wrote it down and at one it all just popped up on the table.."

Severus peeked in at the kitchen table and grimaced. "What is that?"

Harry glanced at Severus and pouted, he should have known he wouldn't like it. "Its chinese food.. um.." He pointed out each dish and named it explaining what was in each one. "Have you ever had it?"

Severus looked down at the mostly fried meal and sighed. "No but I suppose I'll have to try it or I'll insult the elves."

He sat down after Harry and picked up a crab rangoon. "So.. this has crab meat in it?" He pulled what he supposed looked like two legs in different directions and it cracked open, little pieces of cream cheese fell onto his plate. "Ugh what the hell.." He looked up at Harry who was giggling none to quietly.

"I suppose some have crab meat in them but not this one, its purely cream cheese." Harry chuckled and took one for himself, slowly pulling it apart so the cream cheese stayed on one of the four crispy pastry "legs". In all honesty it looked more like a pinwheel with a bloated stomach..

Severus bit into it, the crunchy bits mixing with the cream cheese really well, he was surprised at the texture and how good it tasted hot and creamy.

The rest of the lunch went over simularly, Severus would look skeptically at a dish and Harry would giggle until he tried it, he ended up liking everything but the rice which he insisted wasn't so much about the taste but of the rediculousness of frying up rice. Harry rolled his eyes and munched happily on the rangoon.

Severus smile glad Harry was eating enthusiastically. A thought popped into his head, and they don't do that often, they usually knock gently and wait to be let in but this one popped right in. "Harry, how about from now on you write down what ingredients you want, say for an omlet you put eggs cheese and some kind of vegetable, it seems the house elves will bring it. I suspect writing down the actual meal will result in this again, although it could be nice on occasion when I don't feel like cooking.."

Harry nodded and smiled back eagerly. "Yeah thats a great idea, I'll be sure to do that for dinner but um.. I can cook too, if you don't feel like it.."

Severus got up and put their dishes in the sink, rinsing off the strange orange sauce left over from the chicken. He turned around and rest up against the kitchen sink. "Well.. I suppose you could cook some nights if you really want to, but its entirely up to you, I won't make you cook all my meals.." Speaking of which he needed to go to the Ministry of Magic and have their bond registered soon, if not Harry would be going right back to those absurd cruel guardians of his.

Harry winced slightly as the clear hit to his guardian family but shrugged trying to appear casually. "Well at least I'll never have to worry about not knowing how to cook. I can even cook pretty well, I haven't burned anything in years."

Severus gritted his teeth slightly, he could imagine exactly why he wouldn't have burned anything and made up his mind, he would go to the Ministry tonight. "Well, I think its best you stay with me over the summer from now on regardless." Severus avoided Harrys gaze and fiddled with the dishes in the sink, stacking up the plates, then the bowls, and finally setting the silverware inside.

Harry looked at Severus confused. "Don't get me wrong I'd like to, but I can't stay over the summer... I mean, the Dursleys might hate me but they get a decent bit of pocket change for keeping me alive."

Severus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes well.. I have to go to the Ministry and register our bonding.. So in that regard I will basically become your guardian so there will be no need to ever go back there.."

Harrys face lit up and he tossed his arms around Severus's neck shocking the man into silence. "Really! You arent joking are you? I won't ever have to go back?"

Severus smiled at the boys reaction and hugged him tightly. "No I'm not kidding at all, you will get to stay with me indefinitly, we won't be here during the summer though. If you want to you can stay with me at Prince Manor." I'll also be making sure the Dursleys pay heavily for this.. but that wasn't something he ws about to tell Harry or anyone else for that matter. Harry nuzzled his neck and Severus had to force himself to pull him away. "I need to go now though, so behave, don't get into trouble and have Albus set someone to watch over my afternoon classes, have them write note or something. I should be back before 6 but if not, if I'm stuck there longer either go to the Great Hall and eat something and explain things to Granger at least or eat here please."

Severus turned and made sure Harry heard him before gliding out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him gently.

Harry sighed and looked around. "So much for a restful break.." Harry decided to take a quick shower before going to tell Professor Dumbledor about Severus's absence. He was stripping down along the way to save time working on his trousers as he got to the bedroom. Being as careful as he was he slipped on a trouser leg and hit his head off one of Severus's dressers. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his aching head. Oh good god, he had a goosebump on his head, that would look just lovely. He got up slowly and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. The mirror above the sink showed him a gruesome image, his forehead, just in the corner of his hairline by his old scar was bruised and swollen. Merlin it looked like he got into a fight with someone with a baseball bat.. and lost. Harry sighed and brushed his hair down. Good, he could still cover it up like his scar. He couldn't imagine Severus worrying much over the bump but he didn't want to be sent to the hospital wing for anymore disgusting concoctions than need be. The bruise would be gone in a day or so anyway.

He groaned and forced himself into the shower, the hot water that poured out was relaxing even against his sore skin. He washed his hair for the hell of it since it was clean anyway. He never really noticed how nice it was when the glass panes around the shower fogged up. He drew little squiggly pictures in the condensation and smirked at his horrible work. Harry sighed feeling over heated and turned off the hot water for cold and leaned against the glass letting it support him.

The cold water was relaxing and.. Before he knew what was happening the glass cracked under him, sending him tumbling to the floor. Harry yelped as the glass dug into his skin leaving small cuts along his back and side, still he covered his head and rolled over into the glass to keep what was falling from cutting into something vital.

A large piece of broken glass was the last to fall and hit him squarely in the middle of his back. Harry moaned softly and picked himself up. He reached out wincing when the glass dug into his feet and threw down the towel he had been planning to use to dry off. He carefully leaned against the showers frame wary of the glass bits still clinging on. He lifted up each foot and carefully pulled out or brushed off the bits of glass, he was lucky most of it wasn't small or he would have a lot more embedded in his feet. He stepped into the towel and sighed relieved. He would have to clean up the glass eventually but for now he turned off the running water and skirted the glassy mess. Harry knew he was scratched up and he probably had a few glass bits in his back but he had wasted nearly fourty five minutes picking glass from his feet and he still had to tell Dumbledor. He gently pulled on his uniform wincing when the material scratched the broked skin. Yep.. that hurt.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he trudged out of the rooms and through the dungeons, up past the Hospital Wing, more stairs, more stairs, and finally he was in the Great Hall. Most of the students weren't back yet but the Headmaster and the teachers still here over break had lunch while they waited for the students to come back on the train. Harry was shocked to see Hermione at Griffindor table quietly eating an apple while she read. He knew from experience he could quietly slip behind her if he moved smoothly, like he belonged. Harry swallowed a breath a held it striding quickly past her, not daring to let out breath until he was standing infront of the head table.

"Um, Professor Dumbledor sir, Sev- er.. Professor Snape needs someone to cover his afternoon classes, he said to give them notes or sommat like that.."

Dumbledor nodded slowly and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm to assume he went to the Ministry of Magics to have your bonding registered?"

Harry flushed several dark shades of red in seconds. "Y-yes sir.. h-he said he should be back by s-six..."

Dumbledor smiled and nodded. "There there Harry, no need to be embarrassed, bonding is a natural occurence, happens all the time."

Harrys face still beet red he looked confused. "Happens all the time sir?"

Dumbledor nodded and held out his hand. "Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head and he withdrew his hand. "Well you see Harry, there are lots of magical creatures that are naturally driven to find mates and complete a bond. Sirius and Remus are such creatures, their animal natures both demand a bond be made with their mates. It just takes time to find them. I imagine for Sirius its a bit harder considering he's still running from the law but he's in a similar situation, should he find a mate he would have to have it registered, Remus too. Odd isn't it, they place bond registrations above catching a criminal but there it is."

Harry thought about it a moment and scratched his head. "Yeah.. that is pretty.. odd. I guess it's not so weird then to be bonded.. I guess it's just weird it being Severus.."

Dumbledor smiled and tilted his head toward Griffindor table. "Perhaps you should explain that to Miss Granger now then. I'm assuming she came early to check up on you. I imagine she's worried about your well being, you should see Pomphrey about those scratches as well..."

Harry winced and glanced back. Hermione was staring at him pointedly. He sighed and nodded to the old man. "Yeah, guess you're right.." He trudged slowly back and took a seat across the table from the busy haired witch.

"Hey.."

Hermione glared at him and slammed her book shut. "Hey? I have been looking for you all day! I came here early, woke up before 6 just to catch the early train! Where have you been Harry?"

Harry scratched his ear embarrasedly, he knew he deserved the scolding and sighed. "I know, I know I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier but I wasn't quite sure how to explain it.. still not sure really. Basically Malfoy cursed me, and I um.. well I ended up bonded to Professor Snape.. It could be a lot worse I suppose.. Could have actually been Malfoy." Harry shuddered and shook his head, that was a thought he didn't want to pursue.

Hermione gazed at him curiously. "You said bonded right? You do know how that happens correct?"

Harry stammered slightly and nodded. "Um yea.. I do.. but I wasn't quite me when it happened.. um how to say this.."

Hermione bit her lip, Malfoy was right Harry hadn't had control over the situation. "You mean the curse made you complete the bond? You um.. you look a bit scratched up Harry, are you alright?" She believe Draco now, it was obvious Harry was being abused. Her fists tightened up and she gritted her teeth. If she wasn't doing this for Harrys sake she would go straight to Dumbledor. But a bond once made could only be broken by one of the two. At least, thats what Draco said about this curse.

Harry glanced at the table and laughed softly. "Yea, that was my fault, I dunno why but I've turned into such a clutz today. First I fell and hit my head and then the glass in the shower shatters and I'm in a pile of it. I've had a bit of a rough day.. I should probably head to the Hospital Wing." Harry got up, wincing sharply as he did.

Hermione jumped up and let him lean on her. "Come on then, I'll go with you, I don't think you'd make it on your own.." Hermione was biting her tongue to avoid shaking him, demanding how he could defend a piece of shit who hurt him like this. She knew it wouldn't do any good and would probably alienate him from her. She had to keep quiet until Snape could be reasoned with. And Harry had to hate him for that. It took forever for them to get to the hospital wing, the stairs constantly shifted as if to send them to the dungeons. Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance but eventually they got there. "Madam Pomphrey! We need assistance!"

The old woman rushed out her hat nearly toppeling off and gasped. Harry was draped over Hermiones shoulder and he moaned softly when she helped him sit on a bed.

"Merlin what happened!" Poppy rushed around the boy shooing Hermione a few feet off. "Harry, I need you to tell me what happened.. Damn, he's in shock, Harry, Harry look at me, I need to to tell me what's wrong."

Harry was a bit dizzy from the pain and groaned, he should have come here first.. "Shower.. fell, so much.. so much glass.. hit my head too.." Harry was leaning heavily against the healing witch. "Sev... Need.. Severus.. he's not.. not here.."

Hermione bit her lip watching Pomphrey pull his robes off as gently as she could. "Madame-"

"No, not now Granger, I'm a bit busy." Poppy cut his shirt off and hissed in sympathy wincing as she took in the cuts. "Damn stubborn fool, you should have come see me right away.." Poppy sighed and looked him over, she didn't see any glass and sighed, that was one blessing. Hermione came up behind her and gasped, Poppy spun around and ordered her back. "I can't have you in the way Granger! I need you to back up and stay there!"

Hermione backed up against the wall of the hospital wing, far from the witch and Harry, she had never seen the healer as furious as she was now. She seemed incredibly worried about Harry.. maybe..

Poppy had Harry drink a sedating potion and set him on his uninjured side. She took out her wand and cast several disinfectant and minor healing charms on him. The larger cuts would have to heal naturally but they weren't life threatening. She sighed as most of the cuts healed with the charms, only two or three larger cuts remained, she carefully laid sterile gauze pads over them. She sighed and sat down on a small stool beside the bed. "He'll be fine now, the head wound isn't anything to worry about and he doesn't have a concussion so he should be fine to rest."

"Madam Pomphrey.. Do you think Harry really fell in the shower? I mean, there wasn't any glass.."

Poppy narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I don't know what could have happened but the cuts could have been from just what Harry said. Why, do you have reason to believe someone did this to him? It wasn't Malfoy was it?"

Hermione worried her lip before answering. "Well.. no, I just thought, Harry told me about being bonded to Professor Snape and I thought perhaps something might have gone wrong.. Perhaps an arguement.." Hermione stopped short as the old woman glared at her.

"No. I assure you I monitor Harry's health closely, these are not magically induced wounds. Besides the Professor has been gone to the Ministry to validate their bond with the registers there." Granger started to talk but she cut her off. "No Miss Granger, I won't hear anymore of these absurd accusations. Now if thats all, Harry should be better and awake before dinner."

Hermione nodded and stormed out of the room detirmed to tell Malfoy about severus's absence. They had to take advantage of this opportunity.


	18. And it all comes crumbling down

(This chapter contains rape and general f***ed upness, you can skip everything past the line of ... if you don't wish to read it, it's not totally detrimental to the plot that you do but you're in for a shocker if you don't if I ever get around to posting the new chapters...")

Harry woke up grogily, his back flared in pain and he gasped. He gazed around slowly, taking in the surroundings, it must be near 6 as the windows were all dark. Harry sighed and wondered if Severus was back yet. He knew he should have just gone straight to the Infirmery, it would have saved him a lot of trouble. Now he would be lucky to make it back before Severus, the man would probably have him take all sorts of disgusting potions just to spite Harry.

Madam Pomphrey had fallen asleep on her seat beside him and he slowly moved around to wake her trying his hardest not to chuckle at the old woman.

Poppy opened her eyes and stared blearily at Harry before snapping awake. "Ah! Harry, good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Harry stretched slightly, his back was sore as hell but he would probably live to be scolded the next day. "I'm okay I guess, little stiff, a lot bit sore, nothing that wont go away in a day or two."

Poppy nodded and handed him a few vials of bruise balm for his forehead. "You missed supper by a few minutes but I fed you a nutrition capsule so you won't have to worry about it. If you're feeling alright you can go back to your rooms, I excused you from class as well. I do however expect you to come to me sooner if you have an accident. Understood?"

Harry nodded and smiled bashfully, "Yeah I will definitly come a lot sooner next time, I'll go back down to my rooms, wouldn't want to worry Severus."

Poppy nodded and patted his head gently. "You sure seem to be getting along better, I'm glad."

Harry groaned as he pulled himself off the bed wincingly slightly. Not so much from the cuts but more so the bandages covering them pulling at his skin. He hated adhesives so very much at this moment. Poppy bid him goodnight and he strolled down the halls, most of the students were in bed. He passed a few Slytherins on the way to their Common room that eyed him suspiciously but he paid them no mind.

He stared down the hallway as he finally got to the dungeons and sighed. Why did it have to be so long? All he wanted was to pass out in the bed and sleep next to Severus. He smiled dreamily and was caught completely by surprise when a door slammed open, bouncing against the wall. Harry jumped when Severus stalked out of the room.

"P-potter!" Severus looked surprised to see him and glanced around making sure the hallway was empty.

Harry smiled and strode up to the man. "No ones around, you don't need to call me Potter Severus.." Harry reached around and hugged the man around the waist, he felt Severus hesitate before hugging him back gently. "Oh alright, lets go back inside before someone comes. Wouldn't want to explain that to the school." Harry chuckled to himself and walked back into their rooms behind Severus.

"So, I know you said not to miss dinner but I figured I'd wait up for you and we'd eat together. What would you like?" Harry knew he was lying through his teeth but he didn't want the man to be angry with him.

Severus was staring at him strangely and it was a bit unnerving. "Anything you cook is fine." With that he sat down at the table and looked up at Harry expectantly.

"Oh.. I didn't know you wanted me to cook, I thought we might just order something and the elves could bring it to us. I don't know what you like to eat yet so.. How about I just make a simple pasta? I can make alfredo if you like, if we have the ingredients.. Maybe I should check what we have first." Harry was stumbling around the kitchen trying to find any foods. He found regular pasta in a box and frowned, that wouldn't do. He even found regular pasta sauce in a jar but it was red. Harry rolled his eyes and wrote the ingredients down on a piece of paper and left it on the table. "Could you shout when the stuff arives, I know dinner just ended so the elves are most likely doing dishes and tending to the leftovers so it may be a few minutes. I just need to clean up a small mess I made in the bathroom."

Severus nodded and stayed at the table, he was so quiet it was really starting to bother Harry, had something at the Ministry gone wrong? Harry sighed and hurried to the bathroom before levitating the glass fragments up and fastening them back together. A simple charm had it as good as new. Harry sighed and cleaned up the small blood splotches he left on the floor.

Harry just finished when Severus came into the bathroom.

"The elves have dropped off the ingredients, they're on the table right now." Severus walked out and Harry blinked at the empty doorway. That man was acting so strange.. Harry shrugged and cast a drying charm on the floor before leaving. Dinner was done it a snap and eating it was just downright awkward.

"Do you.. did something go wrong at the Ministry of Magic?"

Severus looked up from his plate and frowned. "No, why do you ask?"

Harry tilted his head. "I dunno, you're just kinda quiet.."

Severus nodded and took his plate to the sink, not bothering to wash it. "No reason really, just tired of dealing with idiots all day... Well since you're injured perhaps we should go to bed early, its only what, 6:15 now?"

Harry glared at the man and downed his glass of orange juice. "Who told you I injured myself? Was it Hermione?"

Severus turned back smirking at him, "No, there was glass and blood in the bathroom, I'm not a fool Potter."

Harry looked hurt and sighed, guess that explained why Severus was so quiet, he must be mad he had hurt himself. "Yeah, guess you're right, I should probably get some rest.. I feel really tired all of a sudden actually.. Harry stood up and swayed, the last thing he remembered was passing out in Severus's arms.

...

Harry woke up grogily once again, his mouth was dry and when he tried to lick his lips he found a ball of material shoved into his mouth prevented him. Harry panicked looking around the room, his arms were bound above him and his legs were pulled up by his ears exposing him completely he was also stark naked. Harry hollered for Severus and his heart raced as he saw the man standing in the corner. He cussed Severus out until he ran out of breath and then started pulling on the ropes binding him body. They weren't magically bound, only tied.

"Awake now are we?" Severus stode across the room and tugged teasingly at ropes around Harry's ankles.

Harry grunted and twisted around trying to pull free of the ropes, he was panicking, why the hell had Severus tied him down!

Severus chuckled darkly and ran his hand up Harrys thigh. "Bet you'd like to know why you're tied up hmm?" He leaned down and smirked. "Because, I don't think you'd let me take you willingly."

Harrys eyes went wide, he frantically searched for an escape route. He didn't know what the hell had happened to Severus while he was away but he had broken his promise and Harry couldn't just sit passively as Severus had his way with him. He pulled and yanked at all of the ropes, the bed creaked pathetically but the rope gave a little.

Severus seemly didn't care and climbed up on the bed positioned himself against Harry ass. He whimpered pathetically and squirmed harder trying to get away. "Now now Potter, don't be shy, just days ago wasn't it when you were begging to be fucked like a little slut. I see no reason for me to stop now just because the lusts worn off." Severus ground himself against Harry who whimpered again but glared at him hatefully. "Well now, better get to it hm? Might as well have some fun..." Severus ripped the gag out of Harry's mouth and smirked as Harry gasped for air. "Got anything to say Potter?"

Harry looked up at Severus defiantly. "Lavender."

A/N DONT KILL ME.. just yet.. please.. I have more I swear, just so tired =...= it's 11:24.. I'm usually asleep by.. four hours ago.. and I stayed up all last night to finish these chapters so far so gimmie a chance D: I can redeem myself! *passes out*

Aaaaah, okay, I'm sorry, really I am but I have to put this story on stop for a while. I hit writers block on a freakin sex scene, which like never happens to me but it is and I'm moving at the end of the week so I wont have internet for a few months.. please forgive me T_T I really hate disappointing you guys and making you wait, I'll try my hardest to get the last few chapters done but I don't want them to come out forced and crappy if it's just not there ya know? I hope I can make it up to you guys soon! Thank you all for being so patient and waiting TwT you guys are awesome..


	19. Chapter 19

Severus strode down the hallways happily for once, it was just past dinnertime and most of the students would be in their common rooms to avoid missing curfew at six thirty. He stretched slightly as he neared the dungeon stairs, he was a bit earlier than he expected but the Ministry hadn't been too busy. Changing his mind he strode back to the Hospital Wing to give Poppy the good news, that way he could spend all of the time he wasn't teaching in his rooms. He might even let the boy help him with a few potions.

He spotted the old woman doddering around, tidying up after an eventful day.

"Good evening Poppy, I thought I might drop by and let you know my bond with Harry was successfully recognized and recorded. I would however like to know if you noticed anything odd about Harry when he comes back from summer break. He had let on he might not have been fed or taken care of properly while in the custody of his muggle guardians."

Poppy congratulated him on the good news and thought for a moment. "Well he's usually on the skinny side but I thought it was usual, you know how kids usually are running about during the warm months, and some kids barely remember to bathe let alone eat properly, but now that you mention it.. He did look a bit on the unhealthy side. Granger would often come in for bruise balm for him for the first week or so." Poppy shook her head disgusted. "I can't tell you how many times I warned Albus, Harry wouldn't fit in there, that regardless of who he was we could protect him here at Hogwarts. But you know how stubborn he is. He wanted Harry to grow up away from the fame, didn't want him to be spoiled by it. I suppose he got his wish, I just hope it didn't come at too high a price for Harry..."

Severus nodded listening to the woman, being underweight and having a second party receive medicines for him didn't prove Harry was abused. But it might grant him enough slack if he was caught using truth serums on them.

Poppy nodded to her office. "I'm going to turn in now, Harrys probably already asleep, he had an accident early, slipped and fell against the shower glass. He was a bit cut up but he should be fine, had a nasty bump on the head too but nothing serious. A good night's sleep should do you both some good. I'll look into my records to see if I have anything on Harry but my memories not what it used to be, I keep most of my days in a pensieve so I can have record in case a student's family decides I committed malpractice. I don't know what I have but anything useful I find will go straight to you."

Severus nodded and checked his pocket watch, it was a little later than he had assumed, about 6:25, he closed it up and bid the nurse goodnight. On the way back he passed Gryffindor hall, Granger was waiting outside the common room portrait. "Miss Granger, unless you are deathly ill I suggest you get back inside before I'm tempted to give you a detention.

He nearly chuckled when she blanched and scurried back inside. He shook his head at her stupidity, she was allowed out until ten after all, and made his way down to the dungeons.

Strange. His door should never be unlocked; the rooms should have recognized Harry as an occupant by now and locked behind him. Severus pushed his way inside warily. He didn't see Harry in the kitchen but found two dirty plates in the sink, one not even rinsed. That annoyed Severus, if Harry had a guest over he should have at least told him. He didn't like the idea of people coming in and out when he was not there. A loud thump from his bedroom caught his attention. He crept silently down the hallway and pressed his ear against the door, shocked to hear his own voice coming from inside. Severus narrowed his eyes and withdrew his wand. He tested the door quietly but it was locked, rather than go for a key…

"Alohamora!" The door exploded open and he dashed inside hoping to take the intruder by surprise. The scene before him was unimaginable. He, or rather a doppelganger of himself was staring back at him eyes wide in shock and terrified. He glared and cast another spell, a stupefy this time, freezing the intruder. Harry was whimpering on the bed, tied down, gagged, and blindfolded. Severus quickly assessed the situation and a cold fury overtook him, he was ready to crucio the man on the bed but levitated him up off the bed and threw him into the supply closet at the end of the hall, hurling him hard enough to cause some lasting damage. Harry's soft yelp drew him back and he quickly untied the sobbing boy. He lowered his legs slowly and untied his arms before trying to pull the boy close and comfort him. Harry fought against him and whimpered as Severus shushed him and stroked his hair.

But Harry fought him off tooth and nail, leaving several deep gouges in his arm before he tumbled off the bed trying to get the rag tied around his eyes off. Severus stood shocked and tried to calm the boy.

"Harry, you can calm down now, that man is gone, I got rid of him, you have to understand that wasn't me!" Severus pleaded with Harry as he finally got the rag off his eyes and glared daggers at him. He had accio'ed his wand to him and held it out threateningly at Severus. He took a sheet off the floor and wrapped it around his waist covering the bruised spots on his legs and hiding his nakedness.

"I- don't believe you! You lied to me! You promised you would wait no matter how long and you lied!" Harrys voice crack and gripping his head as if in pain he slumped against the wall.

Severus tried approaching quietly; he only wanted to disarm Harry before someone got hurt. Harry saw him come closer and yelled at him pointing his wand directly at Severus's head.

"NO! Stay back! I mean it stay b-back and and drop your wand!" Harry was panicking now and Severus could see that, he quickly dropped his wand and held his hands in a non-threatening manner up where Harry could see them easily.

"Harry, please, listen to me, that man, that man wasn't me Harry, and I swear on my blood, on my magic, I swear on my life it wasn't me. I can prove it Harry, please just put the wand down..." Severus was speaking slow and softly as if trying to coerce a frightened animal, which at the moment was exactly what he was doing.

Harry glared at him. "No, you promised, you said... I even remember the safeword... Why didn't you stop..." Harry's voice was cracking now. "You're a liar, nothing but a liar! What did I ever do to you that you? Why?"

Severus felt his heart twist into knots seeing Harry this way. "Harry, please, I can show you I'm not lying, I can prove to you that man wasn't me, I would never do something like this to you Harry I swear, please let me prove it." Severus knew he was taking a risk but he slowly sat down beside Harry, he carefully took the wand away from the boy and let him curl up in on himself. Severus couldn't touch him as he hugged his knees, it would only serve to traumatize the boy further but he whispered soft words to him, pleading to let Severus give him proof.

Eventually Harry calmed down and looked up at Severus. His eyes were tired, full of pain and mistrusting. Severus sucked in a breath and reached out to hug the boy. Harry pulled back fear flashing across his features as he pressed himself against the wall. Severus frowned and withdrew. "I'm sorry Harry, I truly am, I never should have left you here, I should have taken you to the Ministry with me where you would have been safe. Please Harry, let me show you, let me prove it wasn't me, please Harry I'm begging you..."

Harry glared at him hatefully but nodded. "I want my wand back, and you have to go first, I want your wand too."

Severus sighed relieved and retrieved his own wand handing them both to Harry, the boy snatched them out of his hands though. "I'm getting up now, the... Intruder... is in the hall closet..." Severus got up slowly keeping his hands about shoulder height and out from his sides in a defenseless position. He gritted his teeth when he felt a wand dig into the base of his skull and one into his back but said nothing, leading the way slowly to the closet.

He paused before opening the door; he turned slowly back to Harry who glared at him suspiciously. "Well?" He demanded, he winced slightly as if something painful struck him and Severus itched to stroke his cheek.

Severus shook his head. "No please Harry, back up just a little, I don't want who's ever in there to attack you again."

Harry looked at Severus and sneered. "Oh really? It's a bit late to be acting the hero isn't it?" He nodded at the door and dug his wand in deeper gritting his teeth. "Go on then, open it."

Severus sighed and opened the door slowly, he needn't have worried, his doppelganger was still passed out cold onto the floor. He stepped aside slightly and let Harry see. The boy stared into the closet for what seemed to be a lifetime.

"How... How do I know who's real..."

Harry was wavering he kept one wand on both of them, his gaze flickering back and forth between them.

"H-harry... calm down please, we need to go to Madam Pomphrey, this... Person... is using a Polyjuice potion; you can smell it on them... If we go to the infirmary she can keep us both under lock down until the potion wears off."

Harry glared at him. "And why should I trust that you won't just run off?"

Severus growled and snatched his wand from Harry, pressing it against his throat. "I swear on my lifeblood that I Severus Tobias Snape will not run, nor attempt any type of escape until one Harry James Potter deems fit." Magic swirled around his throat like a binding noose, leaving a black band around his throat. He carefully handed the wand back. "If I run, the curse will choke me until I return to at least a five foot radius of you."

Harry glared at him and turned away slightly; wrapping the sheet around him tighter gasping as a hidden pain gripped him. "Back up six feet then."

Severus stared wide eyed at Harry, but staring back at the lifeless grey green eyes he nodded and backed up, feeling the band around his throat tighten with each step. Eventually his face grew red as the blood flow was impaired and his head pounded. He was gasping sharply and his vision tinged black before Harry finally told him to come back. He moved as quickly as he could, his vision slowly returned and he caught his breath against the wall as Harry watched him curiously.

"I still don't trust you, and you will go first, I'll levitate... him along, you just keep a few feet away."

Severus nodded immediately grateful Harry had a small amount of trust in him already.

The walk to the infirmary was agonizingly slow, Severus had a wand pointed at him the entire time and Harry refused to let him be any closer than four feet, which meant Severus was constantly being choked when Harry lagged behind or Severus walked too fast in his impatience. It was nearly 8pm by the time they got to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy, Harry needs your assistance, he's been hurt!" Severus yelled into the empty room as loud as he could before Harry managed to speak up. A light in the far corner flared up and the woman came running out in her evening gown, clutching a small lamp.

"What's happened!? Harry are you alright, here sit down on the bed."

"No Poppy, I'm afraid something terrible has happened. Harry was attacked while I was away at the Ministry... by... myself..." He nodded towards the man floating alongside Harry. "He is confused and in shock... he isn't sure who the real Severus Snape is. Until the Polyjuice potion wears off one of us I would appreciate it if you would have us secured and in a spot Harry can keep an eye on us. I don't want him to feel he's being tricked by you."

Poppy glared at him. "As if you could keep me from protecting my students Severus! Come along Harry, I'll have these two strapped down to beds and we can wait. Do you have any idea how to tell them apart for now? Just so you can keep who's who straight after one change back?"

Harry stared as Severus climbed up onto a bed and let himself be strapped down by the medic-witch. He pulled a piece of sticky gauze off the witch's cart and scribbled a 1 on it and smooshed it on Severus's cheek ignoring the black band around his throat. Harry got a small amount of satisfaction seeing his eyes twitch in annoyance. "Was that really necessary Harry?" Severus huffed and rolled his eyes but allowed it.

Poppy made sure he was strapped down tightly before levitating the other man Harry had roughly dropped on the floor and did the same to him, making sure the straps were tight. Harry slapped a number 2 on the man's forehead with a little more force than he had Severus, which made the wizard slightly relieved.

"Now I'll cast a paralyzing spell for added precaution." Poppy cast petrificus totalus on both of them before Severus had a chance to argue, she knew which one was the real Severus but she did it this way to assure Harry anyway. "Now, Harry, will you let me examine you, just a quick look to make sure you're not injured severely..."

Harry was about to refuse when he caught the worried glance from the old woman guilting him into it. "I.. " Harry sighed and nodded settling on a bed on the opposite end of the room where he could still watch the men but was out of hearing distance, he was careful to stay within 5 feet of Severus #1's bed though.

He laid down at the old woman's insistence and sighed as she ran her wand up and down his body pausing troubled over his pelvis. "Is something wrong?" Harry looked tired and weary like he had gone through hell, he had a small amount of bruising and the cuts on his back had been aggravated but that was it...

Poppy cleared her throat as it tightened up. "No, you don't seem to have any injuries other than some bruising and you've worked your cuts back open." Poppy coughed and turned away brushing the tears away.

"Madam Pomphrey..." Harry whispered softly and reached out to hold the old witch's hand.

Poppy turned back and smiled softly. "Call me Poppy from now on Harry, please, I... You have small fissures, tears, in the anal canal and several bruises along your thighs... Harry, I know this is uncomfortable but I have to ask... Were you raped Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard and gave the witch a guilty look. "I...I don't know... I mean, this is going to sound terrible but... Don't get me wrong I didn't want him to… but I..I um..." Harry was flushed bright red and looked away.

Poppy tilted his chin up gently before letting go. "Please don't be embarrassed Harry, just tell me what happened if you can.."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "I-I um... he tied me up... And told me... Because I was a slave, what I wanted didn't matter... and he was going to have me. I was gagged but he pulled it out for a minute and asked me if I had anything to say... Severus... um... he, well we set up a word, so he would know if we did anything and I really wanted didn't like, he called it a safeword. I-I said it but he didn't stop, he just gagged me again. He..."

Harry looked over at the men still paralyzed on the cots and let out a small sob.

"He wasn't... he was cruel, saying how I was a slut because I liked it, I... I got hard and... He teased me about it when he was.. When he was fucking me... I um, it hurt, but he used lube and he tried to stretch me out before he did... I don't... I mean he never tried to make it feel good... but... I still got hard and... Is that really rape? I mean, I am a-a slave…"

Harry glanced up at the healer and gulped, she was terrifyingly pissed and it radiated off of her in waves. She wrapped her arms tightly around him hugging him embarrassingly close to her bosom. "Harry... it doesn't matter, if you were... hard, or even if you ejaculated it wouldn't mean anything, it's only a bodily reaction, and you couldn't stop it. Besides, because of whom it was in your mind your bond might have made it easier to accept because you assumed it was Severus. It's still rape though because you used a safeword, one that meant no to you and Severus, and because that's who raped you, regardless of potions used, it means no. Even wizarding slaves have legal rights." She patted his head gently and glared at the men on the cots like she might kill one, or both of them.

She was scary as hell when she was mad but at the same time it was comforting to know someone was watching out for him. "T- Thank you P-poppy... I really appreciate you doing this for me..." Harry was sniffling and was slightly shocked when the old witch wrapped her arms around him again.

"I will always be here to protect and heal my students, you are all like my grandchildren and I would never let anything bad happen to you go unpunished." Poppy stroked his head gently and smiled. "Now Harry, regardless of who ends up being whom, we need to have their memories searched, eventually you will have to give testimony but it probably won't go to trial for months. I hate to ask this Harry but please, I have to collect any evidence, such as hairs or... Fluids..." Poppy looked away as if she was ashamed to ask. "Will you let me Harry? The memories could be proof but there's no promise that will put your attacker away. With hairs, fibers, anything I can match to one or the other will concrete it..."

Harry nodded slowly and whimpered. "I understand, do what you need to Poppy, I won't fight it if it will put... him... Away..." Harry hated not knowing who really hurt him like this and his head was ringing, it would be another twenty minutes before the Polyjuice even had a chance to wear off. He sighed and did as the healer asked.

A/N *hides* I know I know I'm a terrible person for doing this to Harry but it's honestly for the good of the plot! Plus it will bring Harry and Severus closer... eventually... Plus I wanted... crap guess I can't say who the real bad guy is huh? Dang... Just keep reading! It gets better…


	20. Chapter 20

Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's office with one Draco Malfoy who was currently in chains binding his magic. It had been a mere thirty minutes since the potion wore off Malfoy and he was revealed. They were waiting for Albus to come back and search and retrieve their memories from the night, Severus though, being a trusted professor was not required to wear chains and the black tatoo collar around his neck still prevented him from leaving Harry's side. He sighed knowing the boy was still outside the door but it comforted him to know Poppy was outside with him. She had finally gotten the boy into some decent clothes instead of the bed sheet. He was not however comforted by the fact had been placed in a protected sphere by Albus, the old man could have at least let him get one hex in.

Severus glared at the blonde scathingly. Draco didn't even look at him. Severus gritted his teeth impatiently, if Albus didn't return soon he might start testing the strength of that damn bubble.

His dark thoughts were interrupted as Albus strolled casually down the stairs, but Severus wasn't fooled, the old man's shoulders were slumped heavily and his eyes had lost their mischievous twinkle. The old wizard took his chair behind the tall desk and sighed deeply, looking them both over.

"It has come to my attention that our young Harry has been attacked... And as far as he knows it was by you, Severus." Albus held up his hand as Severus was about to argue. "I am also aware that has used a very advanced Polyjuice potion to take on your appearance Severus. , because of the heinous charges against you, do you have anything to say before I remove your memories of the night?"

Malfoy had remained perfectly passive ignoring both men until now; he slowly turned in his chair and sneered at Snape. His entire demeanor had changed, he didn't look passive anymore, he looked smug. "No matter how kind you are to him, no matter how gentle, all he'll remember is the night I broke him, the night I made him cry like a slut and it was your face staring down at him as I did it. And there isn't a thing you can do to change that. He will never love you."

Severus flew out of his chair and smashed his fists against the protective bubble while the boy laughed mirthlessly at him. "How dare you! How dare you sully what is mine! If you dare touch him again I swear on my life I will kill you Draco, slowly and painfully! You will beg me for death! I will make you suffer until you snap; the dementors kiss will seem a blessing after I get a hold of you!" Severus seethed beating his fists against the bubble until Albus pulled him back; even then he kicked it until the old man shoved him back into the chair.

"Severus you must calm yourself, I understand you are in a great deal of distress right now but violence is not the answer."

Severus snapped his gaze up at the old wizard and bellowed menacingly. "Violence is the perfect answer, this little pile of shit got away with hurting Harry, he should be hurt the same, I should be allowed to seek retribution, he damaged my property by the old laws I have the right to seek retribution from him!" Severus was fighting against Albus tooth and nail but the old man was hardier than he seemed and held him in place as he fought.

"Severus..." Albus whispered softly trying to calm the man. "Is that what Harry would want?"

Severus glared up at the man confused but stopped struggling. "What do you mean?"

Albus kept his hands in place gripping Severus's shoulders tightly. "Would he want revenge knowing it came from the old laws that valued him as a less than human, or a breeding mare mounted by the wrong stallion, something to be gotten rid of when tarnished? How would he feel to be called a piece of property?"

Severus bit his lip and looked away ashamed. Albus was right but still... "Why... Draco, out of all the people I expected to stab me in the back... why you, why Harry?" Severus sounded broken and weak.

Draco had been glaring at them earlier but he looked furious now. "Why!? WHY!?" Draco smashed his fist against the inside of the bubble now. "Because that stupid fucking slut was supposed to do the one thing I couldn't! He was supposed to make you feel the only thing you would have turned me away for and then he was supposed to run from you when the lust wore off! I gave you what you couldn't accept from anyone willing! I gave you love you selfish prick! He was supposed to make you fall in love with him and then he was supposed to run as far away from you as possible so I could pick up the pieces, so I could be the one to love you! ME! NOT THAT SLUT!" Draco slumped against the bubble and whimpered. "You were supposed to love me... I just wanted him to leave you... so you would be mine..." Draco's voice cracked and he laid his forehead on the cold stone floor and just cried. "B-but you never noticed, never cared, I threw myself at you over and over but you are just so blind! Even when I finally, I finally got the courage to confess that I loved you, what did you say?" He looked up at Severus, a desperate longing evident now. "You just patted my head and said I was your favorite godson and how much you cared about me like a real son! Well if I can't, if- if you won't love me, I won't, I couldn't let Potter have you! You were supposed to be… supposed to love me back."

Severus traded a stunned look with Albus as Draco sobbed on the floor. He had no idea, none at all. He thought back on all the nights Draco had begged to come study with him, to do his homework in his rooms, to have a late supper with him, all the times the boy had been over affectionate. All the love potions he found in his morning coffee. Had he really been so blind as to not see it? "Draco... I had no idea... you... but why... why not just tell me outright? Why did you have to go about it this way, you've ruined your life Draco..." Severus still hated the boy, still wanted him dead so he could no longer hurt Harry, but now he was weighed down heavily with guilt. If he had noticed, if only he had noticed, he could have spared Harry this pain. He could have done something more to protect Harry. Severus groaned and put his head in his hands. "Albus, please, just take my memories, I can't take this anymore, I need to go to Harry... I have to... have to explain this somehow. Fuck... it's my fault..."

Albus looked at the man crumpled in front of him and he sighed wearily. "Hold still and I'll take your memories, the Ministry officers in charge of this case will need to speak with you tomorrow, but you should go get some rest." Albus pressed his wand to the man's head, white spindles of memory came away immediately as if Severus couldn't throw them from his mind quickly enough, it wouldn't erase the memories for him but the memory would grow dim quickly. Perhaps it was for the best, Harry would need Severus to be strong.

As he finished bottling the memories he watched Severus stumbled from the chair not even sparing a glance at the boy who still sobbed softly on the floor.

Severus walked to the door pulling it open slowly; he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Harry. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to, but he knew he had to own up to this, if the boy hated him, threw him away, it would be more than he deserved.

Harry sat on the floor outside the door sobbing into Poppy's arms. She glared and him and shushed the boy softly, stroking his hair. "Severus..." Her tone was warning but Harry jerked away from the woman and stared up at him with watery eyes.

"I-is that... Is that really all I am to you? J-just s-sullied p-property? You- You're going to send me away aren't you?" Harry's eyes welled over and tears spilled down his cheeks and Severus's throat closed up.

He dropped to the floor and pulled Harry away from the witch, into his arms and held him tightly even as the boy cried into his shoulder and resisted. "No Harry, never." His voice was strained and rasping as he tried not to sob in front of the boy. "I never saw you as a possession, never a thing without feelings and thoughts of your own. Never, never, never..." Harrys didn't respond but kept crying, although it had grown softer. Severus stroked his hair, rocking the boy back and forth in his arms. "I'm so sorry Harry..."

Poppy laid her hand gently on Severus's arm, "We couldn't hear much with the thick walls and the door but we could hear the shouting..."

Severus swallowed hard. "T-then you heard Draco..." Poppy nodded and stared at him sadly.

Severus curled around Harry tightly as if to wrap around him like a protective shield. "I am so sorry... so so sorry Harry... it's all my fault, I'm so sorry..." Severus couldn't help it now; his guilt crushed him as tears leaked down his cheeks. He tried to hold them back; he didn't deserve the pity he knew Harry would show him so he held the boy tighter making sure he couldn't see them.

Harry whimpered softly feeling Severus's arms around him, it was warm and safe but he felt something drip down on his head. He looked up at Severus, having to squirm slightly before the man would loosen his hold. Severus was crying silently, only the steady track of tears running down his cheek and a drop along his nose gave anything away. Harry had never seen the man cry, never like this... He slowly lifted his hand brushing his fingertips against the man's damp cheek. Severus closed his eyes, a pained look on his face, and wrapped his hand around Harry's pressing it to his cheek.

Severus almost nuzzled the cool hand he pressed to his cheek, he wouldn't blame Harry for snatching his hand back now but the boy didn't and Severus wasn't about to push him away. "I'm so sorry Harry... I'm so terribly sorry..." He couldn't bear to look at Harry and only held his hand tightly. Harrys other hand came up and started petting his hair softly, jerking Severus back to his senses and his eyes snapped open.

Harry was smiling at him, it was small and wavering but it was there. Harry stroked his hair and gently ran his fingertips against his cheek. Severus couldn't believe any of it and stared dumbly at him.

"Sev... it's not your fault... you didn't know, I didn't know... I'm the one who should be sorry, for doubting you..." Harry whispered it so softly Severus almost missed it. He felt the hand on his head slide down and finger the black collar along his throat gently. "You let me act like a fool so I would feel safe, you put your life in my hands, I could have suffocated you... I tried to... I almost wanted you to..." Harry's eyes welled up with tears again and this time Severus leaned forward and kissed them away.

"It wasn't anything that makes up for my negligence, I should have been there, I should have protected you..."

Harrys smile wavered a little more and he kissed Severus back lightly on the man's cheek. "Just promise, please promise you won't leave me… And please don't feel guilty... please Sev, I don't blame you for anything that's happened, just don't leave…"

Severus swallowed hard and pulled the boy into his lap, hugging him tightly. "You are too easily forgiving... I promise I won't leave you Harry, I'll always be here I swear."

Harry who had been tense in his arms relaxed and cuddled into the man's touch, "Nah, you just blame yourself for everything."

Harry's voice was still strained and Severus knew the boy was trying his hardest to relieve his tension so he tried to smile back but it was tight and pained so he let the façade fall.

Severus sighed and ran his hand through Harry's hair, managing a small smile when he heard Harry purr softly. "We... probably should go back to our rooms... I don't think you really want to be here when the Ministry officials arrive. They may be professionals but they care little for emotions, they'd probably grill us both well into the early morning..." Harry snuggled deeper in his arms and continued to purr. "Nu-uh, not moving, I'm comfy..." Severus rolled his eyes, he knew the boy was being pert to cheer him up, it wasn't working.

"If you won't get up I'll carry you, imagine how embarrassing that could be if we run into Filch while he's on his rounds, or perhaps another student, I'd of course have to do my job and send them back to their dorms since Albus is busy. Oh well." His forced sarcasm was wasted and the boy clung tighter. Severus had to work the lump from his throat as he realized Harry was clinging to him so tightly so he wouldn't see the tears he could feel wetting his shirt.

Severus held his arms under the boys legs and hoisted him up on his hip so he could stand albeit shakily. Once he found his balance Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and clung to him nuzzling his neck and wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Severus nearly felt suffocated and huffed but let the boy cling to him a moment when it was obvious he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him cling to his potions master. "You do realize I can't walk this way Harry, you are very much in the way."

Harry sighed, not bothering to let go of the man's neck and loosened his grip letting Severus hoist him up bridal style. Harry nuzzled the top of his head against Severus's chin and whimpered softly.

Severus adjusted his hold on the boy and kissed the top of Harrys head when the boy let go of his neck. Harry squirmed slightly and Severus carried him through the halls. It was slightly unnerving the way the boy was staring at him as if trying to read his mind but he let it pass as Harry pressed his face into his robes. Harry was quiet for the most part as they neared the dungeons and Severus began to worry. Should he even let the boy back into his rooms? Severus decided not and as Harry clung to him he turned left instead of right and led them into Harry's room. Harry relaxed visibly and Severus decided it was best he let the boy get some sleep. It would be another restless night for him though, he would likely end up burning most of his furniture before he could get any sleep in that room.

He laid Harry on the bed gently, awkwardly trying to decide how to go about asking, he didn't want to pressure Harry into letting him stay but he was terrified to leave the boy alone again.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?" Harry asked softly as if reading Severus's thoughts. Harry reached up snatching at Severus's hand tightly and it made the man smile. He gently scooped Harry up holding him close as he lay down on the bed with him stroking the boy's hair softly.

"Only if you want me to, I know it's been a long night, and I thought perhaps you would sleep better alone..." Severus hesitated and looked around the room awkwardly not sure what else to say. He didn't want the boy to feel pressured to sleep with him especially after what Draco had done...

"I did hear you know..." Harry's voice snapped him out of his own thoughts, and the boy stared at him stubbornly. "I'm not as weak as you and... Malfoy, think I am, I won't go running from you just because of him. You can't get rid of me that easily and I want you to sleep with me." Harry lifted Severus's hand and pressed it to his cheek like Severus had done earlier. "So please don't leave me alone...You promised…"

Severus smiled softly and stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb, the soft skin warming under his large hands. "Alright Harry, whatever you want..." Harry immediately snuggled up against him, tucking his head under his chin. Severus hardly got a wink of sleep and Harry kept tossing about whimpering softly in his sleep. Severus calmed the boy over and over each whimper driving a cold knife straight into his heart. He couldn't help but think the curse was pushing Harry into accepting him as the boy shook in his sleep.

A loud beating at the door disturbed their rest just as Harry had begun drifting off after another nightmare and Severus was going to murder whoever was on the other side of that door.

Severus sighed and kissed Harrys forehead as the droopy eyed boy stared at him and yawned. "I'll be right back Harry, you just stay here." He smiled when Harry nodded sleepily and rolled over snuggling one of the so many pillows on the bed. He padded out of the room quietly and charmed the room with a silencing spell just as the beating on the door started again. "Stop that incessant racket this instant!" He stormed through his kitchen and parlor and yanked the door open. Hermione Granger nearly lost her balance he yanked it open so fast. "Miss Granger. To what do I owe this displeasure?" He sneered at the girl as she gulped.

Hermione fidgeted slightly. "I-I wanted to check on Harry... he um... Draco said some things... and I know I shouldn't have believed it! But I- I couldn't help it and I gave Malfoy the Polyjuice potion..."

Severus growled and grabbed the witch by the arm painfully. "Get inside Granger, I don't think I need to tell you it's after curfew and you are disturbing the small amount of peace I've been able to procure tonight." He dragged her towards the kitchen and shoved her toward the table. He pulled two mugs from the cabinet and poured them each a cup of elf made coffee hoping to calm him before he went off into another rage. "Sit down Granger."

Severus set one of the cups in front of her and sat down gently with his own before handing her a spoon.

Severus waited until she had sat down to fix his coffee. He knew she was squirming in her seat impatient to explain but he couldn't resist the urge to needle her for ruining his evening further. He slowly took a sip of his coffee, savoring the flavor before resting his cup down on the table, his anger finally cooling. "You may explain now, from the beginning."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together as she seemed to contemplate where to begin. "I suppose it started before break. Ron had said Harry was going to the hospital wing and had been hexed with cat ears and a tail. I thought that was odd so over break I researched some of the curses and hexes that gave people such attributes but I came up with a surprisingly few.." Hermione's eyebrow twitched irately when he smirked mirthlessly at her.

"Anyway... I ended talking to Madame Pomprey, don't worry she didn't tell me anything, and Harry was resting so I couldn't talk to him before leaving for break. After I came back I looked for him but no one seemed to know where he was. It must have been... just after I got here actually. Draco came to talk to me about Harry, saying that you were both in trouble. I know now he lied but... he was so convincing when he spoke to me." Hermione shook her head sadly and sipped her coffee.

Severus sighed, "Snakes are usually very cunning and underhanded, I should think you would have learned that by now." He grimaced himself, he couldn't exactly talk, Draco had fooled him just as easily as he had Granger.

Hermione cringed as well but nodded. "Yes well, if I didn't before I certainly do now..."

Severus waited for her to continue but she seemed content to sulk in her guilt. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! Yes, well Draco had told me, like I said that you were both in danger. Not so much mortal peril but that you could be fired and possibly locked up and that the curse he insisted he used without knowledge of was forcing Harry to do things against his will. He said you... You must understand professor, it's not that I wanted to believe something so terrible but I had to look out for Harry..." She paused and fidgeted with her cup handle. "He um... said he stayed in your rooms a lot, to study and such, and that he had found a trunk under your bed with several... uhm...sexual torture objects..."

Severus raised an eyebrow questioning, yes he did have a trunk under the bed and while some of the object may be abnormal they weren't by any means used for torture.

Hermione took his expression as denial or surprise Draco would make up such things and it put her mind to ease. "I realize now that a professor sexually torturing a student is a ridiculous notion but at the time... And several students saying he was acting strange... and then Madame Pomphrey let it slip he was staying with you... well it kind of cemented what Draco said, at least in my mind. And when Harry had to go to the hospital wing, all those cuts on his back, I-I thought… he looked like he had been, like you had, or someone had whipped him… I was so scared for him I told Draco to do it that night."

Severus snorted and muttered, "Brightest witch of your age hm? Never once thought to ask Harry, never thought to question anything."

Hermione flushed and stared into her half empty cup. "I know, you don't have to remind me, it was completely daft to think I could trust Malfoy but... I only had Harry's best interest in heart truly."

Severus didn't doubt that, her sense of Gryffindor loyalty probably secured that. "And how did the Polyjuice potion and the assault of Harry come into play being what was best for him?"

Hermione's eye widened in shock, bright with tears. "N-no! No that wasn't the plan at all! Draco was supposed to use the potion to make Harry break up with him, er you... Draco was convinced you couldn't tell the difference between what Harry wanted and what the curse was forcing him into or forcing him to want. He insisted that if he broke Harry's heart as you, or at least throw him out as you he would run back to our common rooms where I would be ready to make sure he didn't leave. Then when you returned Draco said he would tell you about the curse, he was positive you didn't know. I realized there were some holes in that theory even then but he swore he would explain it to you, after he broke it off with Harry in your stead he would let you know everything ... But I guess it's safe to assume that wasn't his plan at all..."

Hermione sighed and took a long gulp of the coffee now that it had gone cold. "I had to tell you, Albus already has my memories of the event, but I thought I owed it to you and Harry to hear it from me... Where is Harry?" She glanced around the kitchen as if he might materialize and Severus quietly sipped his coffee.

"He's sleeping right now, and no I won't wake him so you can confess your guilty feelings. It's imperative he feel secure in his surroundings before others are introduced. The Ministry officials who will need his memories and his interpretation of what happened will be straining enough and I won't have him disturbed before then. If he hadn't asked me to stay I would have stayed a reasonable distance as well so he could sort his thoughts and come to terms with what happened." Severus finished his coffee and motioned towards Hermione's mug.

She downed the rest of her cold coffee and handed him his mug, watching him curiously as he rinsed out their cups. He put the milk back in the fridge and frowned. Deciding she had intruded enough and that she would see Harry another day she stood up and headed for the door. "I understand professor, thank you for allowing me to explain, I'll come again in a few days, and hopefully Harry will be up for visitors by then. For what it's worth, Draco pulled the wool over all of us. He even confessed that he planned on oblivating me afterwards..."

Severus huffed content to ignore her until then, pulled back from the fridge and called out. "Miss Granger?" He waited until she turned around at the door. "The house elves would like me to ask you to stop using a self-cleansing spell on your dinnerware. They say they have enough trouble getting the food off and do not appreciate spells making their job harder." He held up the note from the fridge just high enough she could see it and smirked when she flushed red and fled from the room.

Severus checked the time and groaned, where the hell had the last six hours gone since he had returned to the castle? He sighed heavily and went to his room to change, the bed was as it had been left and would remain so until the Ministry workers came and surveyed the scene. He pulled on a pair of loose black cotton pajama pants forgoing a shirt altogether. Although it was the middle of winter the elves didn't seem to understand how to keep the castle a stable temperature, depending on the shifts the elves worked in the castle it could be overheated to the point the stone floors were warm or it could be so cold the floors acted like a metal pole for your feet.

Severus sighed and padded out of the room, locking and sealing the door shut so Harry couldn't be tempted to go back inside and no one else could disturb the scene. With that done he crept inside Harry's room quietly and slid in the bed next to him. Harry was whimpering softly in his sleep again and Severus stroked his cheek gently with his thumb until he calmed.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry woke up the way he had become accustomed to, warm, surrounded, and he cuddled into the touch, yesterday had been hell and he preferred not to think about it. His throat closed up and he could feel himself start to panic when he tried to think about the previous night so he distracted himself, listening to Severus's slow easy breathing. He was starving but he closed his eyes and curled tighter, not about to give up this warm spot in Severus's arms. To his chagrin his stomach rumbled loudly and he heard a low soft chuckle reverberate in the chest he was currently laying his head against.

"Harry, I know you're awake..." Severus poked him gently and the boy couldn't stifle the giggle that bubbled up in his throat. He was safe and warm and wanted, he finally felt content.

Harry curled against the man's chest and buried his face against the warm skin and sighed. "Nooo, I'm not awake, just sleep talking, ignore it and go on cuddling me."

Severus rolled them over so Harry was on top of him and stroked his hair. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Harry cracked an eyelid open and stared at the man; he had an overwhelming urge to kiss him right then but decided not to just yet. Severus was probably still feeling guilty. "Hmm... A couple gallons of soda, 23 waffles, a bucket of fried chicken, and a whole bunch of syrup." Harry grinned as Severus rolled his eyes.

"I mean something you might actually manage to eat, and no, you can't eat a bucket of chicken for breakfast."

Harry pouted and gave up. "Oh alright..." He smiled and kissed the man's nose. He wasn't sure why he was in such a good mood but maybe it had to do with finding out Severus still wanted him, that he hadn't been the one to use him. Harry shook his head against the darker thoughts and thought about breakfast. "You know... Waffles really do sound good... With butter and syrup..." Harry licked his lips as if imagining them in his mouth. "Yea, waffles, definitely want waffles..."

Severus swallowed hard and nodded, gently pushing the boy off him; just that subtle flick of his tongue had turned him on in an obscenely short amount of time. Severus smiled guiltily at Harry, kissed his head and helped him off the bed. He walked out first so Harry wouldn't notice the small tent forming in his pants. He honestly didn't feel like cooking and there was no way in hell he was letting Harry do it. He decided to simply write it down on a scrap of paper and leave it on the counter. Funnily enough the paper reappeared and the food appeared with an addition. A plate of crab Rangoon sat next to Harry's plate of waffles. The note was scribbled quickly but it was legible. _Our condolences to Harry Potter and hope this may brighten his day in the slightest even. ~Dobby_

Severus crunched up the elves' note as Harry slouched into the kitchen chair and stashed it in his pocket.

Harry stared at the plate in front of him confused. "Not that I'm complaining, but I can't have fried chicken for breakfast yet I can have crab Rangoon?" Harry looked up at him and smirked.

Severus winced realizing he had accidently overrode Harry's wishes by telling him he couldn't eat what he wanted for breakfast. "You didn't actually want fried chicken did you Harry?"

Harry shook his head and laughed softly, Severus suspected, to console him. "No, I was just kidding about that. I don't really like fried chicken unless its summer time anyway. So what's all this about then? Some sort of apology for saying no to the chicken?"

Severus snorted and sat down at his place, taking a fork and knife and started cutting the buttery syrup soaked waffles. "As if I would apologize by giving you another fried food. The um... Elves thought you might need a pick me up today..." The clank of silverware against china jerked his attention back up to Harry.

Harry stared down at his plate dejectedly and sighed. "What, does the whole castle know now?"

Severus winced. Maybe he should have kept that to himself and let Harry think what he will. "No, the students won't be informed of anything except 's expulsion from the school and possibly that criminal charges are to be brought against him. The professors will have to know, they need to so they can look for signs you may have a breakdown or a traumatic re-experience of the event as some things, such as a lesson involving boggarts could make you re-live... Could make the lesson stressful for you…" Severus nibbled a bite of waffle nervously trying to gauge Harry's reaction."

"Oh... I guess that's... Understandable..." Harry was straining to keep his face passive. This was not only something traumatic he was going to have to work through but now he would have to face the pitying glances of his professors. Despite what Severus said he knew it wouldn't be long until the students found out.

Severus sighed and took Harry's hand in his. "It's okay to be upset Harry, no one would blame you if you cried or if you screamed, or went on a rampage against greasy haired gits..."

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up in a small smile that quickly developed into a soft chuckle. "Your hair isn't greasy anymore actually. I think last night was the only night you didn't shower since I came here. Must be trying to impress a scrawny little Gryffindor." Harry smirked at Severus and laughed when the man rolled his eyes.

"Yes, change the subject, and maybe I am trying to impress a little Gryffindor, who won't be scrawny when I'm done with him." Severus ran his thumb over the back of Harrys hand soothingly. He looked up sadly at the boy; he couldn't help the gush of guilt that flooded him, threatening to close up his throat when he saw how hard Harry was trying to block the whole thing out.

"I'm not changing the subject... I am pissed as hell, furious actually; I honestly wish Albus had let me beat the snot out of..." Harry struggled for a moment. "Draco… while I had the chance... Poppy even tried to convince him it would be therapeutic for me." Harry chuckled lightly but he suddenly looked gravely at Severus, making the man swallow hard.

"Severus... The only thing I regret was thinking it could have possibly been you, even when you practically proved there was at least a 50/50 chance it wasn't you I still didn't believe it... And when I found out it was Malfoy, when I was so fucking relieved, that's all I actually care about. Malfoy's going to prison or possibly Azkaban, his wand will probably be snapped and I won't have to worry about him coming near me ever again… I guess it's easier to get over someone I hated and expected to do horrible things to me actually doing them than someone I actually really cared about... If... if it had been you..." Harry trailed off softly staring down at his practically untouched plate.

Severus nodded slowly and tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "I can't say I completely understand but I am here, and I will always be here for you Harry." Severus nodded to the boy's plate. "Now eat your breakfast before you wither away." Severus knew he was avoiding the subject just as much as Harry was but he couldn't help it. Harry wasn't ready to talk about it and, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready either. He understood Harry's uncertainty last night but his heart still dropped to think Harry could ever think he could do that.

Harry smirked oblivious to Severus's mental anguish and took a bite. "Sir, yes sir." He grinned letting Severus know he was kidding but couldn't help but chuckle when the man groaned.

Severus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It may seem funny to you but-" Severus was interrupted by a firm knocking on his door. "Oh what now!" Severus thumped his hands on the table and pushed himself up storming over the door. He pulled it open and glared at the two men in pressed official Ministry robes.

"Are Messrs. Severus Snape and Harry Potter here?"

Severus wanted to beat his head against the wall; he wasn't even properly dressed yet. He was still without a shirt and in his pajama pants. Ministry workers usually never showed up before noon out of courtesy to those who slept in or had busy mornings. "Yes but Messrs. Snape and Potter are having breakfast and would like to finish."

One of men, a short stocky balding man snorted and stepped forward as if to force his way in. Severus didn't budge. The other man, a tall lanky man in his early 30s and much friendlier looking rested his hand on his partners shoulder. "Pardon our rude interruption but this is about the criminal case against one Draco Malfoy, we would like to get the memories and evidence as quickly as possible."

Severus sighed and beckoned them in. "In that case, feel free to search the bedroom and take any evidence you find there. After which Harry and I will be available to talk."

The pudgy man glared at him. "And why should we wait for your damn pastries to be finished, we have a job to do in whatever order we please, besides, the memories will be fresher the sooner they are taken." The man puffed up with an air of self-importance, his partner looked pained behind him.

Severus leaned down slowly to the fat man's level. His voice barely over a deep whisper, low and threatening. "And the memories will be just as fresh after I'm done with my breakfast inspector. So unless you want to cause a scene, and I assure you, I can and I will if you disturb my lover's meal, I suggest you go into the bedroom and get your evidence before I report you and your partner for improper conduct. I have a feeling my family name carries a lot more weight in the Ministry's eyes than yours does." Severus glared at the man as he paled and swallowed thickly.

"Well... when you put it that way it would seem perhaps searching the room first would be satisfactory." The pudgy man waddled past the kitchen, not even daring to glance at Harry who watched from the kitchen doorway with a strangely happy expression.

The lanky man extended his hand to Severus and after a moment he shook it. "I have to say I'm grateful, he's been running around like a hippogriff thinking he's omnipotent, it was good to see him be put back in place. Regardless..." His eyes narrowed and he met Severus's glare evenly. "We have a job to do, so don't get in the way." He didn't bother for a response as he followed his pudgy partner and disappeared around the corner after offering a tip of his nonexistent hat to Harry.

Severus sighed and strode back to the kitchen pulling Harry along with him. "I suggest you eat quickly, they may be Ministry officials but the fat one has a god complex to rival Lucius." Harry sat down next to him and ate his waffles as Severus nibbled a few bites at a time.

They heard banging and a few curses before the men eventually came out, the pudgy man looked like he was about to puke.

"Oh, did I mention there was a chest under my bed you probably shouldn't look through? Oh no.. I didn't, how silly of me." Severus smirked mercilessly at the man whose eyes had widened considerably. Severus thought the man had looked a little sick; it looked like he was right. "I assume you have my memories from the night and therefore only need my testimony correct?"

The lanky man nodded amused at his partners strict morality and gestured Harry to the parlor. "If we could talk separately Mr. Potter? It's required so the defense won't be able to claim your testimony was tainted by your owner." Harry frowned confused but nodded and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek before fleeing into the parlor, the tall lanky man smiled and followed after him.

The pudgy man looked like he would be sick again and Severus rolled his eyes. Most wizarding folk accepted all forms of relationships equally. Even pureblood families would accept their heirs marrying a same gendered partner if said partner was pureblooded, a strong witch or wizard, and agreed to carry a child. It seemed this man was not among those raised in a common wizarding family.

Severus sat at the table and motioned for the man to do the same. He sat down slowly and pulled out a tape recorder. "This is Ministry Official number 99372 Archibald Baker.."

The next few hours consisted of questions, particularly of his personal life with Harry, asked over and over. If the man didn't have such a grudge against him Severus would assume it was to assure the questioned was telling to truth as it was he had a feeling Mr. Baker, who had obviously come from a muggle family with that last name and views, was doing it to annoy him. It was working. Harry had finished up sooner than he had, further proof the man was just being a git, but Severus was held forty minutes before the official would let him go.

"Thank you for your time Messrs. Apologizes for any inconvenience we may have caused you. You are welcome to use that bedroom again as any evidence has been removed and sent to the Ministry for further examination. Mr. Potter will not be needed at the hearing or the trial under the exemptions fifteen and four hundred-and-seven in the third book of Merlin's Exemplars. Please enjoy your day."

They left as abruptly as they came and within moments the house was silent again. Severus went to check Harry who was sleeping in the one chair in the parlor. He smiled and decided to let the boy sleep a few more hours before waking him.

"Harry? Wake up please. How do you feel Harry?" Severus kneeled down slowly on the floor beside him and stared at him worriedly.

Harry frowned sleepily and flapped his hand dismissively at Severus. "I'm fine already, honestly, I'm not a glass doll, I wish everyone would stop tip-toeing around me like I was one."

Severus sighed and grabbed the boy's hand pulling it down and kissing his fingertips. "Because you're mine and I'll worry about you if I like." He pulled himself up by the chair arms and kissed the top of Harrys head. "So now, bath time, you need a good washing, and your hair is a mess." He pulled Harry up with him and smirked when the boy gave him a glare.

"Yea because that's the perfect way to let someone know you care, tell them they stink and that their hairs messy."

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry along, for all his griping he followed along willingly. "Yes well what kind of caring lover would I be if I didn't take proper care of you, which reminds me, Albus floo'ed last night to inform me we both the day off but tomorrow we will be expected back in class. All the more reason to bathe you now." Severus paused at his door and turned slightly. "I um... Did some renovations while you slept..." He pushed the door open and let Harry in.

The room had been re-done with magic of course, Severus hadn't wanted his old room to be a bother or a reminder to Harry. The walls were now a creamy conch shell color to match the bath; the floors were similar granite. The dressers and cabinets were gone as were the low shelves when he heard how Harry had injured himself and was replaced by a sliding wall closet. It gave the room a fuller look without all the furniture in random spots.

He had of course kept his writing desk but it was pushed into the left corner. His bed had been burned and chucked out the new larger beach color scheme stained glass window that now stood behind the new bed. The elves probably didn't appreciate that one but there was no way in hell he could sleep in that bed again, let alone expect Harry could. The new bed was a dark teak wood canopy bed, the curtains around the bed were sheer and a dark crème color like the bedspread. He had to admit it was a 180 from his old room but he liked it, it was fresh, airy, and completely relaxing. Severus glanced to take in Harry's reaction, surprisingly Harry looked angry, not so much furious but unhappy at the least. "Harry? What's wrong, don't you like it?"

Harry stared at the room and shook his head. "You didn't need to change it... it was fine the way it was before. Besides now the room doesn't even look like you live here. Do you even like it?" Harry looked at him skeptically.

Severus smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Actually I do, believe it or not I didn't really like the dark decor it used to be. That's why my bathrooms are the way they are. I just never had a good enough reason to change it when I rarely slept here. I just put up with it, but now that I have a reason to spend more time in here..." He pulled Harry into his arms and nuzzled his neck. "I don't see why not, it's more pleasant now."

Harry huffed and let the man nuzzle him; he knew Severus was only doing it to make him happier. "Oh alright, I admit it is nicer looking, and it matches the bathroom now... but if you use logic like that we should probably do over all the rooms. Especially the parlor..."

Severus pulled back in mock offense. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with my parlor little fly."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Nothing, only there isn't a place for us both to sit in you parlor Master Spider."

Severus thought about it a moment and nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it, but right now its bath time for you." He picked Harry up ignoring his squeak of protest and carried him into the bathroom. He set Harry down on his feet near the tub, added a bit of bubble mix to the fountain and walked back to the door. "Call me when you're done undressing alright?" When Harry nodded he closed the door.

Harry stared at the closed door a moment before shaking his head. He was glad for the privacy but it kind of annoyed him that Severus kept babying him; he just wanted things to go back to normal not this... Harry sighed and slowly pulled off his clothes off before slipping into the warm water. He relaxed into and let it soothe his sore muscles before calling out and letting Severus know it was alright to come in.

The door slid open and Severus peeked in before coming in entirely. Harry bit his lip to keep from complaining as Severus rolled up his pajama pants to his knees and sat with his feet in the tub. Harry scooted closer and smiled. "You're not coming in?"

Severus shook his head and frowned slightly. "No I was going to let you enjoy the bath without me this time." He took out a bottle of shampoo out of the bath side basket and beckoned Harry forward. "The elves dropped this off for you, its sandalwood and lavender; I thought you might like it."

Harry looked at the small bottle and smiled, "Can I smell it?" Severus nodded and handed him the bottle, he carefully untwisted the cap and sniffed over the opening. It smelled delicious, soft and floral but mixed in with the deep and heady scent of sandalwood. "Mm, it smells great.. Will you, wash my hair for me?" Harry stared up at Severus with innocent wide eyes and pouted his lips slightly.

Severus smiled and splashed him with bathwater. "Of course, you needn't pout so adorably for that, you do however need to turn around so I can actually wash it, I'd like to not fall into the bath today."

Harry grinned and tugged at Severus's wrist playfully. "You don't want to come in with me? Promise I won't tease you..."

Severus looked awkwardly at the bath and looked ready to refuse. Harry pouted and tugged on his hand like a child would. "Pleeaaasee Sev?"

Severus rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine... But if you call me that in public you're getting detention." Severus stood up away from the water and slid his pajamas off setting them alongside Harry's clothes. Harry had looked away as he slipped into the water but didn't insist on being on the other end of the large bath this time.

Harry floated along beside him and stood on his tip toes to reach inside the basket and retrieved the lavender shampoo setting his own inside now. When Severus quirked an eyebrow at him he smiled. "I thought it's only fair since I kind of ran out on you before I could wash you up." Harry motioned for Severus to turn around and he pulled himself up and out of the bath sitting on the edge of the bath letting his legs dangle. He pulled a towel over his lap for Severus's sake and leaned forward to pull the man back gently till his back was pressed against his legs.

"Harry?" Severus tilted his head back, resting it on Harry's knees and stared up at him.

Harry smiled and pulled Severus's hair out from under him so he could wash it properly. "You're too tall for me to wash it normally, if I tried to wash it in the bath I'd probably end up getting soapy water in your eyes."

Severus nodded and relaxed against Harrys legs. Harry smiled and played with his hair for a moment; it was a little greasy but he guessed if he washed it daily it would be extremely soft and silky like it usually was. He reached to the side for the small bucket in the basket and dipped it in the bath, leaning on Severus slightly to keep his balance. Severus had closed his eyes and his breathing was slowed and calm. Harry carefully tipped the bucket and wet down Severus's hair, making sure it was all thoroughly soaked before he took the lavender shampoo and poured a little into his hand. He rubbed them together to get the shampoo all over his hands and gently ran them through the dark head of hair in his lap.

Harry massaged the scalp gently, smiling when Severus let out a small soft sigh. "Does it feel nice like this? Or would it feel better if I added a little more pressure?" Harry kept massaging Severus's head gently as he waited for the man's response.

Severus groaned and pushed his head up against Harry's hands. "Mm, little more..."

Harry swallowed and blushed applying a little more pressure as he lathered up the soap, Severus's voice was throaty and gruff from the odd angle and it made him feel hot and squirmy. He was thankful Severus's eyes were closed and couldn't see him blush. He might make Harry stop and it was nice seeing the man so relaxed for once. He lathered up the shampoo thickly and made sure the ends of his hair were sudsy as well. He liked running his fingers through the long black hair even if he was getting soap and water all over the bathroom floor. Harry got another bucket full of water and poured it slowly over Severus, making sure all the soap was rinsed out, he did it again a few more times just because he liked watching the serene look on Severus's face when he did. He put the bucket down beside him and leaned down kissing the unsuspecting man relaxing on his lap.

Severus sighed softly and kissed him back, pulling his arms up out of the water and wrapping them around Harrys neck. A small squeak made Severus smirk against the boys lips. He let go and turned around pulling Harry into the water playfully.

Harry yelped surprised when Severus yanked him up off the ledge and immediately wrapped his arms around the man pressing his face into the crook of Severus's neck clinging for dear life. He blushed furiously when Severus chuckled loosening Harry's grip enough he could see Harry's face.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" Severus smirked and kissed Harry muffling his outraged mumbles. Severus nuzzled Harry's cheek when the boy settled down. Harry could swim but he liked letting someone else hold him up and purred. Severus pulled out Harry's new shampoo and, placing one arm behind Harrys back, dipped him into the water soaking down his hair. Harry giggled and squirmed at the awkward angle and pulled himself up clinging onto Severus's shoulders. "Sev!" Harry squeaked when Severus squirted the shampoo right on top of Harrys head using both hands to scrub the boys scalp. Harry held on to Severus's shoulders as the man roughly massaged his head, despite him having to hold on for dear life he couldn't stop purring hard, it felt wonderful. This time when Severus dipped him down into the water he held onto his shoulders and pulled the man with him so he wasn't at such an exposed angle. He let Severus hold him up and he relaxed back into the water purring softly.

"Oh, you like this? You know, it's curious you like water, even with the ears and tail you liked it."

Harry flushed and buried his face in Severus's shoulder clinging to him as he straighten up. "Nghh... I think... it was less about the water, more about what you were doing to me in there." Severus stiffened and tried to pull Harry back but he refused to let go, going so far as to wrap his legs around the man's waist tighter.

"Stop doing that.. Honestly, I'm not saying I could ever be that... lewd... but it's not as if I didn't enjoy it then..." Harry growled and bit the older man's ear sharply. "So stop acting so guilty about it."

Severus winced at the sharp nip and sighed. "It's different, if you reacted like that now I could accept it because it would be your reaction, not a curse pumping aphrodisiacs into your blood stream." He pulled Harry back gently this time and kissed his lips softly. "That's why I'm guilty. You would have never accepted such lewd, as you put it, advances from someone like me if it wasn't for your being cursed."

Harry pouted and clung to Severus stubbornly not letting the man unclasp his legs wrapped around Severus's waist. "No, maybe not like that, but Poppy explained it to me in the hospital wing, it was like being drunk, it got rid of my inhibitions. I've always respected to you and to be honest, I had a... maybe what you would call a crush since the end of last year. How could I not, you've risked your life for me and my friends over and over throughout the years.. And, when you wash your hair you aren't such a greasy git." Harry grinned and ducked under the water, letting go of the man and swimming a few feet away to avoid being splashed.

"You are still an insufferable Gryffindor." He chased after Harry, the water slowing him down more so than it seemed to affect Harry. "You little minx... Stop making me chase you or I'll bring back those kitten ears." Harry slowed down and swam just outside Severus's reach.

"You really like them don't you...?" Harry swam closer until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Severus's neck and tilted his head. "What makes them so attractive to you, what's the reason you like them so much?"

Severus paused and thought about how to answer that. "There's... Really no way to say this without it sounding terrible but... it makes you look so cute and defenseless, I just want to take advantage of you when your emotions are displayed so easily with a twitch of your ears or you're cute little lashing tail about when you're mad or embarrassed." Severus wouldn't, no couldn't, look at Harry, he was ashamed to admit it but he wouldn't lie to him.

Harry smiled and kissed the man's cheek. "Figures, you said something similar when I asked why you wanted to give me a safeword. You like knowing what I'm feeling, how I'm really reacting huh?" Harry nuzzled the man's cheek and purred softly. "Well I guess that's not so terrible, especially under the circumstances. At least it isn't because you're into screwing cats."

Severus snorted and splashed Harry with water. "Don't get so cocky, maybe I do." He said it so matter-of-fact Harry stared at him shocked. Severus growled and dunked him under the water scolding him when he came back up. "For Merlin's sake Harry you didn't have to buy into it so easily. Hmph, I don't think I need to spend any more time bathing with someone who thinks so lowly of me!" Severus stormed towards the edge of the tub.

Harry swam faster though and tackled the man around the shoulders. "Nooo, you can't leave yet..." Harry whimpered softly and wrapped his legs around Severus's waist again, his cock rubbing up against the man's back.

Severus shivered and swallowed hard, Harry was pressing up against him temptingly, the boy wasn't even hard but it had been a while since Severus had, well had Harry. After a few nights of a wanton Harry, a sudden withdrawal was likely to kill him at this rate. He groaned and pulled himself together, there was no way in hell he could try and get any action from the boy and possibly cause a relapse. It was the last thing he wanted but if the boy kept rubbing up against him he might have to be the one to flee the bath this time.

"Alright, alright, just get off me okay?" Severus was trying to reach around to get Harry off him but the boy wrapped himself tighter.

"But Sev.." Harry whined softly in his ear making him shiver again. Damn it he was being stubborn..

"Harry.. Please, you're pushing buttons you shouldn't be pushing.. I really need you to get off.. You promised to behave.."

Harry whimpered in his ear eliciting more shivers from the man below him. "Technically it's not teasing if I-"

"Harry, no, let go... please..." Severus growled and unwrapped the boy's legs from his waist. He felt Harry slip down his back and suppressed a groan. He sighed and turned around, pulling Harry into a hug and stroking his head gently. "Please Harry... You have to understand, you may think I have a lot of control but I truly don't, and having you pressed so close against me like that, making those adorable damn noises in my ear really makes it hard to keep my composure..."

Harry huffed and let himself be hugged. "So? Maybe... Maybe I wouldn't mind you lose your composure..."

Severus frowned and tilted Harry's chin up. "Harry, I won't take advantage of you like that, you said you wanted to wait, it's barely been a day and you've been through some very traumatic things this week. I can't let you choose something you might regret later. So please don't ask me to.."

Harry stared up at him sadly. "So you won't let me, even if it's what I want?"

Severus groaned and pressed his forehead against Harrys shoulder, slumping slightly. "Harry... it's not like that... Please don't look at it as me taking away your choice... I just don't want you to hate me later for a mistake now. Do you understand?"

His heart sunk when he heard the boy sniffle but he couldn't give in now. "Please Harry, please try to understand..."

Harry nodded slightly and Severus sighed and pulled back. "I'm not doing this to be cruel; I'm only trying to do what's best for you..." Harry nodded again but he didn't look very convinced and he pushed himself away and began climbing out of the bath.

"Harry-"

"Don't look..."

Severus groaned and turned his head away to give Harry his privacy. He waited while he heard Harry shuffling around for his clothes and then nothing. When he didn't hear the door shut for more than five minutes he got worried. "Harry?" He looked back and found Harry staring at him sadly. "Harry... What's wrong?"

"You didn't even try to see me get dressed did you?"

Severus shook his head puzzled, he probably would have but it felt wrong to stare at the boy like that after last night. "No of course not."

Harry nodded slightly as if disappointed and left the bath.

Severus realized once again he was left in the bath and Harry was unhappy with him. He groaned and fisted his hair, what the hell!? How was he supposed to deal with this? He should have just taken a shower. Severus sunk under the water and sighed watching the bubbles break to the surface.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry slumped at the Gryffindor table staring at his plate blankly a few days later. Ron sat next to him blathering on about something that had happened over the weekend, something about a sweater his mum knitted getting jinxed and attacking him. His own sweater had ended up under his bed after Severus had given it a disapproving glance when Harry opened it. He frowned when he remembered the treacle tarts he refused to try when Harry offered. Shaking his head out of his thoughts he turned his attention back to his friend who was throttling himself rather dramatically.

Harry had decided not to tell Ron what had happened, he just wouldn't understand Harry being with their potions master. Not to mention Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything.

He glanced wearily at Hermione and smiled. She had cornered him the first day he had been Okayed for class and begged for him to forgive her. Of course he had, he couldn't hold it against her for being a worrywart about him. She had been punished though, her wand was confiscated for the rest of the semester and would only be given back in class under a professors supervision. She also wasn't allowed to go to games, or the village without permission from Dumbledore, nor would any points she would usually earn go towards the house cup. He thought it was a little overkill considering there hadn't been any ill intent against him but it was that or letting the Ministry expel her from school. Dumbledore had been the one to come up with the punishment as an alternate.

Hermione was staring at him worriedly. "Harry?"

Harry stared up at her and tilted his head. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Ron stared at him confused. "She's been asking if you're okay at least three times now mate."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Yeah sorry, I guess my potions assignment is too difficult for me to handle, would you mind helping me Mione? I can't seem to sleep well trying to work it all out."

Hermione nodded. "Yea, of course Harry, no problem."

Ron snorted and shoveled his mouth full of pancakes. "I don't know why you bother , Snape's just got it in for you, always has that greasy git." Ron shook his head ignorant of the glare he was getting from Harry.

"Why don't we go work on it now before class, that way you won't be nervous and maybe we can get Professor Snape off your back." Hermione nudged Harry under the table with her foot and jerked her head to the door.

Harry nodded and got up, looking at Ron still scarfing down pancakes. "You wanna come Ron?"

Ron glanced up at him shocked and swallowed. "Are you bonkers? As if I'd miss a meal just to impress that dungeon bat, I don't know why you're even bothering to try honestly but good luck."

Harry nodded expecting that response and followed Hermione out of the hall not bothering to look back at the Head table.

Hermione led them to the library, completely abandoned during the breakfast hour. She sat down at one of the tables in the back and sighed as Harry sat with her. "So what's wrong Harry, you've been acting weird." She blushed and looked away. "Not that you don't have any right to, it's perfectly understandable…."

Harry groaned and put his head on the desk. "This is so fucking awkward Hermione..."

Hermione took one of Harry's hands and patted it reassuringly. "Don't think of it as awkward, I've read up on these types of relationships all week, I'm sure there must be something to help in one of these books." She reached down and took out her purse, a permanent fixture to her since the war ended. She pulled out several impossibly huge books and set them on the table. Some of the titles made Harry blush tomato red. Some like "How to train a better slave" seemed perfectly normal given the circumstances, however one named "A Master and Slave, stories of passion" made his cheeks burn.

He pointed at the latter book. "I'm not even touching that one."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong Harry."

Harry frowned and scraped his nail against the desk. "Severus... Won't have sex with me..."

Hermione choked slightly and had a small coughing fit. "What?"

Harry glared at her and folded his arms. "If that's your reaction maybe I should just read the books myself."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry I wasn't making fun of you I swear, it was just kind of sudden. Have you... Asked him why not?"

Harry glared at her skeptically and frowned. "He says it's because he doesn't want to do something I'd supposedly regret. I understood the first day after... Well you know what happened, but honestly he won't even touch me."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look and he conceded. "Oh alright he hugs me and I'm drowning in kisses but he won't touch me like THAT, and touching him is like committing a crime. I just don't get it Mione.. I mean before that night he had no problem touching me, he would tease me, come up behind me and press... I guess that's a bit too much information?"

Hermione nodded, her face getting a little red and Harry sighed.

"I just... I wish I knew what was going on in his head; he hasn't even made those damn ears come back, not even the tail, not once. And I know how much he liked them... I just can't help thinking... Maybe it's because of what happened... He doesn't want me since..." Harry stopped his head started pounding again, his throat getting sore and he looked up at Hermione pathetically.

Hermione sighed and took his hand in hers. "Harry, you can't think like that. I'm absolutely positive that Professor Snape wouldn't stoop so low as to refuse you sexual affection because of what Malfoy did. That'd just be cruel Harry and you know him, is he honestly that cruel?"

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. "N-no he's not, he really isn't but I just don't know what to think anymore... I mean, I could even understand not wanting to screw me in his room, even after he threw out all of his old furniture and redecorated. But honestly Hermione, I remember what it was like those first few days I stayed with him, yeah he tried to stay firm and composed and whatever other large words he'd use but I mean he crumbled like a sandcastle. I don't get it, how can you be so passionate, and so... well bloody hell I don't know how else to say it, but so damn kinky a few odd days ago and then do a 180 and all I get are a few kisses and cuddling."

Hermione tried to wrap her head around the cuddling bit and had to admit Severus seemed the kind to be kinkier than cuddle prone. "So maybe act like you had in the beginning? If that's what wore him down the fastest wouldn't it make sense to go back to the basics?"

Harry looked red as a tomato as he gaped at her wide eyed. He stuttered slightly before figuring out how to speak again. "Hermione... I-I don't I could even if I wanted to, I mean for Merlin's sake I literally acted like a whore..."

Hermione coughed awkwardly. "Well, if that's what he enjoys..." Hermione shrugged and patted Harry's hand. "Don't worry about it too much, it's no use stressing yourself over something you only have half a say in. Come on, class will be starting soon."

Harry sighed and followed after her, maybe he could try something himself.

Classes were absolute hell now. All the professors kept an eye on him, even the ones he didn't have class with kept throwing pitying glances at him. He would likely end up with the highest grade of any student possible what with all the Professors giving him extra credit points for obvious answers and "accidently" forgetting to mark the rest wrong. He ducked his head and kept his eyes on his papers for the most part. Especially in Potions Class.

At first Albus thought it might be best if he joined another class, charms perhaps, or even the higher level potions class that Severus did not teach but he eventually caved in when he saw how Severus treated him. To be honest, if he wasn't in on it he would have thought Severus hated his guts the way he glared at him, mocked his potions, and daily, assigned Harry detention with Minerva which is where he was tonight.

Harry stared down at the small table in the professor's office. Since the beginning as long as there were no other students Harry was allowed to relax and drink tea with the witch in her office and discuss the daily happenings. Harry hadn't told her his recent dilemma; it was too embarrassing to ask the old woman about, even if she had offered to help him in any aspect of his life.

"Harry, early tonight aren't we?" Said witch smiled as she found Harry in her office. "And how are you doing today Mr. Potter?" She took the seat across the table from him and picked up the saucer and teacup Harry had poured for her. They had started doing that for each other, preparing the others tea.

Harry frowned down into his own cup. "Professor, I was wondering, you're an animagus aren't you?"

"Yes, I can take the shape of a cat if that is what you mean. Why do you ask Harry?" The old witch looked at him puzzled.

Harry fiddled with his teaspoon and huffed. "Iwashopingyoucouldteachmehow tomakemyearsandtailcomebackb ecauseSeveruswon'tshowme."

McGonagall blinked owlishly and rest her teacup down. "Pardon?"

Harry blushed. "I... I wanted you to teach me how to make my ears and tail come back. Severus won't do it and he won't show me how to…"

"Of course I can, but, and excuse my nosiness, why won't Severus teach you how to?"

Harry's cheeks turned from pink to red and he shook his head. "He... he won't um... because... he think's I'll use it to um... to... s-seduce him..."

McGonagall flushed and turned her attention to the cup in front of her. "Ah... well, I could show you how but Severus is probably right if that's what you intend to do with the knowledge…"

Harry frowned and grit his teeth. "Why? Why is he right? I should have a say in it too shouldn't I? I mean… I thought he wanted to treat me normally, as if this curse wasn't part of the equation so why should he get to decide what is best for me!"

The old witch could see Harry was upset and sighed. "Harry, you must understand something about Severus. He is what the muggles would refer to as a martyr, he blames himself entirely about what happened to you and in his mind he is guilty for what Draco did."

Harry slumped in his seat. "It's not though… I've tried to explain it, over and over, I don't blame him and I know it isn't his fault Malfoy was such a psycho. He just.. won't believe me professor. How can I get through to him?"

McGonagall sighed heavily and paused to think before speaking. "The only advice I can give you is to be patient with him, if he pushes you away give him space but come back. He is... and never repeat this, but he is like a child, he needs to be reassured over and over to feel safe. It may seem backwards after what happened that he should be the one needing coddled but he isn't as strong as you are Harry. He has never trusted anyone, he never even fully trusted Albus, but you just have to stay steady and he will come around if you show him that he can trust you."

Harry thought about it and nodded. "I suppose you're right… I'll try professor. Will you still teach me?"

Harry looked up at her so hopefully that it made her heart ache. How could she refuse the poor boy? "Alright Potter, if you think it will help I will show you…"

Two months later Harry had nearly mastered the ability to make his ears come and go as he pleased, he still could only produce his tail three out of four tries but any progress was progress as far as he was concerned.

Harry was currently curled up on the new parlor couch after breakfast, the black and crème damask wallpaper had been his idea as had the burnt crème sofa he had just napped on. Severus had been skeptical of it at first but Harry insisted he needed a slightly imposing room if he didn't want his students to think he had gone soft. Harry only laughed when Severus pointed out that students rarely came to his rooms and when they did he could be more than imposing enough to make up for the crème and beach style he had suggested. Severus hadn't taken being laughed at well growling at the boy, kissing him roughly and nipping his lips. Harry huffed remembering how awkward Severus had acted afterwards, apologizing and stroking his hair gently. Harry was sick and tired of him being gentle. He missed the grouchy, rough, and passionate man Severus had been earlier.

The door creaked open softly and Severus stepped in, he had been busy grading early this morning so he could spend breakfast time with Harry. Judging by the dishes he saw in the sink Harry had eaten already.

Harry uncurled and stretched letting his white cotton school shirt ride up when he saw the slight frown on Severus's face, nearly purring when he saw Severus's eyes glance down to his stomach and away. Maybe Hermione was right and he just had to keep pushing Severus.

"H-harry.. How was your nap?" Severus swallowed hard and shut the door softly, collecting himself. His self-control had been whittled down to a mere strand as the weeks went by. Harry had been doing his best to seduce the older wizard and Severus had noticed every time and turned the boy away. He wouldn't be able to say no for much longer if he didn't find a way to release the tension building inside.

Harry purred hard and nodded motioning for Severus to sit with him on the couch. "It was nice, but it would have been better had you been here to sleep with me." Harry watched as Severus slowly sat down beside him and climbed into his lap despite his protests.

"Harry.." Severus groaned and held the boy squirming in his lap still. "Stop moving so much.." Severus tried to pull the boy back so he would stop rubbing his ass against his hardening cock but Harry was having none of it and pressed himself against the older man.

"Severus…" Harry whined softly wrapping his arms around the man's neck tightly. He made sure Severus could feel the hardness pressed to his stomach. "Please Sev.." Harry whimpered softly and rubbed himself against Severus.

Severus grabbed Harrys hips tightly and growled in the boys ear. "Harry..." Severus's voice was low and gravely as he pinned Harrys hips still. "You need to stop Harry… I can't… it's, please just stop."

Harry whimpered and nuzzled Severus's neck with his face. "Severus, please, it's been more than two months. Why won't you just touch me?"

Harry looked up at him pleadingly. "I…" Severus looked away guiltily. "I just can't Harry…" Severus stood up and set Harry on the couch, avoiding Harry's wounded expression and ran out the door.

Severus cleared the dungeons in mere minutes before he came upon an empty hallway and slammed his fists against the walls. It felt good so he kicked it, once, twice, his foot was throbbing but he kept viciously kicking it until Albus found him there a good hour later.

"What did the wall do this time Severus?" Albus raised a curious eyebrow at the man who froze mid kick.

Severus swallowed hard, exhausted and still pissed at himself and slumped his head. "I… Forgive me headmaster. I shouldn't take out my frustrations on the castle."

"That's a very mature decision my boy, now, why exactly were you kicking the wall in the first place?" Albus's tone was soft but firm; he knew Severus didn't act out like this for nothing. "On second thought, why don't we go up to my office, we can have a nice cup of tea and some lemon drops. I just got a new box of every flavored jelly beans as well."

Severus frowned but knew an order when he heard one. Sighing he trudge up the stairs with the old man slowly. Albus paused before allowing him inside his office. "I need a moment to straighten up my boy, I'm sure you understand." The door closed in his face before he could respond; Severus growled and waited, listening to the thumping and banging as Albus "cleaned" his office. He heard the old man arguing with himself and frowned. The old man was obviously losing his mind if he was seriously arguing with himself. Albus opened the door and motioned for him to come in as he pulled out a tray of candies and offered it to him. Severus, despite his lack of love for sweets, took a crème filled chocolate and popped it in his mouth before sitting.

The room was still a mess so Severus wasn't sure what the man had actually done. Albus took his seat and sighed wearily. "So, what happens to be the problem?"

Severus rolled his eyes and frowned. "There isn't a problem headmaster. Just... I'm having a hard time adjusting with Harry is all."

Albus raised an eyebrow and looked over his half-moon glasses at Severus. "Ah, and that led to you kicking the walls for nearly an hour?"

Severus's shoulders slumped and he looked away, over at the sorting hat, wondering momentarily, if things would have been different if Harry had been in Slytherin…

"I… Headmaster.. I can't. It's my own fault and I can't say it.."

Albus frowned and looked at Severus sternly. "Severus… I understand we have never truly met eye to eye on many things but please, tell me what is wrong."

Severus swallowed hard, past the lump forming in his throat. "H-have you had a chance to talk to Harry yet?" Albus nodded and Severus sighed. "Then you know, I won't, I can't… Touch him…"

Albus coughed and looked up above the pictures motioning for them all to leave. Severus noticed and flushed bright red. When the room cleared Albus shook his head. "Harry hadn't told me it had progressed that far but it would explain why he is so upset. Why can't you, how do I put it.. touch him?"

Severus groaned and ran his fingers through his hair staring at the floor between his feet. "You're going to think I'm pathetic Headmaster, revolting even.."

Albus leaned over the desk to pat the man's shoulder gently. "I think nothing of the sort Severus, and nothing you would do can change that."

Severus nodded as his words seemed to give him strength. Albus sat back in his chair and waited.

"I... I can't touch Harry... Like... That... because, I keep telling myself it's not true but.. I just don't understand how Harry can be okay with it. It literally makes me sick to think that not even three months ago Draco raped him with my face Albus, mine, and Harry can just... want me to even look at him. I'd be sick to my stomach if I was in his place... How can he possibly-"

They heard a sharp yelp come from the backroom and Albus looked up guiltily.

***BANG***

Albus jumped in his seat as a cupboard door slammed open behind him as Harry tore out of the room as fast as he could.

Severus sat stunned as Harry whipped past him. "Harry?" Severus called out after him. What the hell just happened? He tore his gaze from the door to Albus as the man sat there guiltily. "Albus.. What.. What did you do?"

Albus swallowed nervously. "I- You must understand, Harry came as soon as you ran off, he was distraught that you wouldn't tell him what was wrong and insisted you weren't telling him the truth.." Albus looked at the open door worriedly. "He asked me to go find you, to find out what was wrong. He didn't tell me he wanted to hide and listen in and when I found him hiding behind my drapes I knew he wouldn't leave unless he found out the truth… He told me he would wait until you left to come out, he just wanted to hear what you would tell me… Oh Severus I'm sorry..."

Severus glared at the old man and growled. "Never.. Never again Albus. Do not interfere with my life again." He stormed off out of the office and flew down the stairs. He ignored most of the students until he spotted a bush of curly hair at the end of the hall.

"Granger!" He barked at the girl and the surrounding students scattered to their classes at breakneck speeds determined not to be caught in the crosshairs. Hermione turned and Severus watched her cross the foyer quickly, the girl had eyes bright with tears but he had no patience to figure out what was wrong with her now. The last thing he expected was the stinging slap across his cheek as she drew close. Severus paused mid-stride and gaped at the witch whose tearful expression had turned hateful.

"How dare you Snape! I ought to Avada Kadavra you this second you, you, PIG!" Hermione was spitting mad and screeching at him. The few students who had taken too long to clear out stood frozen until she turned on them. "What the hell are you bloody idiots looking at!"

As students brushed past him Severus regained his senses and brought up a hand to his still red hot cheek, rubbing it gently. "You… hit me Granger.." Severus stared down at the witch confused.

"Yes I did! I should do more but for some reason Harry still cares about you!" Hermione was seething but her screaming brought Severus out of his stupor.

"Where is he? Where is Harry?" Severus reached out grabbing the witch and shaking her roughly.

Hermione squeaked, losing her brave façade, and tried to free herself from his grip but it was too tight. "I won't tell you, haven't you done enough to hurt him, or would you just like to rub some salt in _Professor." _She glared up at him and he stopped shaking her.

"I- I don't want to hurt him…" He let his hands slide away from the witch and fisted his hair. "I don't even know what I did.."

Hermione squinted at him. "So you're saying you **don't** think Harry is sick for still being attracted to you?" She scoffed and folded her arms. "Harry told me he heard you tell Dumbledore that it made you want to puke that Harry could even want sex from you after what happened with Draco. He seems to think you view him in the old laws way, a sullied thing to be tossed away. Well you know what, you can just go jump off a-"

Severus clapped a hand over the witch's mouth and growled. "I said no such thing! I… I didn't mean it that way regardless! Harry must have misunderstood me." Hermione glared at him and tried squirming from his hold, going so far as to dig her nails into his arm. Severus hissed and let go grabbing the witch by the hair. "You have my word as a wizard I never said he made me sick, it has nothing to do with Harry and everything to do with the circumstances, so tell me where the hell he is you stupid twit!"

Hermione yelped when he yanked her hair harder. "Okay! Okay, he's in the dungeons! He went to go pack his things!"

Severus growled and shoved her aside storming past her towards the dungeon stairs.

Hermione rubbed the back of her head where he had pulled it and winced. She hoped Harry would be okay but after that she decided to go talk to Albus before she risked pissing Snape off again.

Harry sat in his room on the floor staring blankly at his empty suitcase. He whimpered softly and tried to push himself up. He knew Severus would be back soon even if Hermione pointed him in a thousand different directions, he was just like that. Harry sniffled and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as they started watering_. Suck it up you big crybaby, so what, you knew this was bound to happen sooner or later._ Harry covered his eyes and sobbed softly, trying his best to ignore the small voice in his head. He did know, that's what killed him the most. He knew eventually that Severus would get tired of him and send him away; he just hadn't known it would be so soon. He had finally gotten Severus to accept his feelings and then Draco had to rip it all away.

Harry let out a sobbing laugh, Draco had said he would ruin it hadn't he? But he was wrong, it wasn't Harry that had turned Severus away, no, it was Severus who was throwing him away. The thought brought out a fresh stab of pain in his head and he whimpered softly.

Harry curled up on the rug and cried, he could care less about his clothes, his things, his pictures, it could all go up in flames for all he cared.

He was just about to crawl into the bed and everything else be damned but he heard the front door slam shut he heard boots stomping quickly to the door before pausing. Harry scuttled up and over the bed hiding behind it as best he could when his door creaked open slowly.

"Harry… Harry are you in here? Please if you're in here Harry come out?" Severus opened to door gently and glanced in.

Harry whimpered softly and peeked up over the bedspread.

Severus swallowed hard and bit his fist to keep the choking sob that threatened to rip out his throat at bay; Harry was hiding from him now? "Harry… please come away from there, we need to talk.."

Harry growled weakly and pushed himself away from the bed, still keeping it between them. "I already know what you're going to say, I… I'm packing up already… sorta." Harry looked down at his empty suitcase.

Severus shook his head and slumped into the wooden chair by the door. "Harry.. I don't know how to say this. However, I don't want you to leave, I still need you Harry, I need you to stay here, with me, please."

Harry felt his heart flutter softly and came closer to the dark wizard. "You don't want me to leave? But you said to-"

Severus held up his hand and Harry stopped midsentence. "Harry, you misunderstood me, I didn't even know you were there so I didn't exactly take you into consideration. I mean, I didn't think you would listen to half of it and run out."

Harry looked at him skeptically and Severus sighed getting up and moving to the bed before slowly sitting down. He patted the spot next to him gently and waited for Harry to make up his mind.

Harry slowly made his way around the bed and pulled himself up beside Severus and nodded.

Severus sighed, slightly relieved. "Harry, you only heard part of the conversation which seems to be a habit of yours.. I meant what I said, it makes me sick that you can look at me and see someone you are attracted to after what Malfoy did." Severus frowned when Harry stiffened beside him and sighed laying his hand down on the boy's knee gently. "The reason I feel that way Harry… Why I can't touch you, it's because to tell you the truth, I'm terrified."

Harry stared at him and frowned. "Severus, if you don't want me you don't have to make all this up just to make me feel better. Just tell me the truth."

Severus groaned and tilted his head back staring at the ceiling. "I am Harry." He took Harrys hand in his and kissed the boys forehead. "I was terrified you would push me away." He held up his hand as Harry was about to argue. "I'm sick with fear, afraid you would see Malfoy in me, afraid it would cause you to relapse and you would shove me away just like Draco wanted. I… I couldn't take it if you did that Harry, that why I was so upset the first morning after we bonded and I thought you were revolted by me, that's why I haven't wanted to.. I didn't want to do anything that might compromise what we had." He swallowed audibly and glanced down at Harry. "I know you think I'm a dark, scary wizard but I couldn't take it if you pushed me away again. It would be like losing everything all over again."

Harry sat silently for a solid five minutes before he sat up straight, glared at the Potions master, and began smacking him repeatedly.

Severus shielded himself from the onslaught as Harry kept whacking him.

"How dare you make me feel so unwanted just for your own selfish reasons you greasy haired git!" Harry punctuated each word with a smack and a flourish of them when he felt the ones before were insufficient. Huffing he sat down on the bed and crossed his arms.

Severus winced and sat up, none of the blows actually hurt, he suspected Harry just wanted to get out his frustrations. "I'm sorry…" Severus offered softly.

Harry huffed and glared at him. "Severus Snape, I will forgive you on one condition and only one."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and nodded solemnly. "Anything."

Harry leaned in and kissed his lips. "Never, and I mean never, hold things back from me. I don't care if it's as simple as you hating my shirt or as terrible as you cheating on me, if you ever hide things from me like this again I… I..." Harry paused frustrated as he realized there was nothing he could do, the curse would always stop him from truly hurting the man. "I'll tell Hermione and she can rip you a new one!"

Severus couldn't help it and smiled pulling the boy into his lap. "I swear, on every fiber of me I won't hide anything from you, just ask and no matter what I'll tell you." Severus pulled back and stared down at Harry. "That means though, if you ask me something be prepared to hear the truth, some of the things I've done, had to do, they aren't pretty Harry by any means. Can you accept that?"

Harry squirmed getting comfortable and wrapped his arms around the older wizard's neck nuzzling it. "Of course, no matter what, it won't change how I feel. I know, I know it hasn't been very long but I promise, I won't ever abandon you Severus..."

Severus dug his fingers into the boy's hair and hugged him tightly. He could hear Harry's gasping breath and loosened his grip slightly. "Sorry…" Severus murmured softly rubbing his cheek against his head.

Harry purred softly and kissed him back roughly, dragging his fangs over the Potion Master's lips. "So does that mean we can..?" Harry looked up at Severus and wiggled his bum on the man's lap.

Severus smirked and gripped the boy's hips holding him still. "Not at the moment because a certain Gryffindor pain in my ass has caused a riot among the student body and not only will I have to reassure the Headmaster that I am neither abusing nor neglecting you I have to inform Granger of it as well." He scooped the boy up and dropped him gently on the bed. "Now be a good boy while I'm gone and maybe I'll give you a treat when I come back." Severus kissed Harry's nose as the boy started protesting.

"Why can't I just go explain it?" Harry flushed and looked away as Severus cocked an eyebrow at him.

The wizard snorted and rolled his eyes. "You may, but only after I do, the last thing I need is Granger rallying the most god awful group of ragtag `do-gooders in an attempt to "rescue" you from my evil clutches. He held up his hand when Harry started up again. "And no, just sending you yourself makes it seem like I'm ordering you to do it. Veritaserum won't work if I order you to lie, so naturally she'll have me imbibe it instead. "

Harry paused and looked up at Severus strangely, it was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Why are you staring like that..?"

Harry pulled himself up and stared down at his lap. "Why are you doing all this for me, going to all the trouble?"

Severus sighed and sat back on the bed with Harry. "Well first off it would ruin my shining reputation at this school if someone thought I was mistreating a student."

Harry only frowned further obviously missing the sarcasm.

Oh for Merlins sake… Severus groaned. "This is why I don't tell jokes Potter, no one understands dark humor anymore. I… Well given the circumstances it's rather… What I mean to say.. Oh bloody hell because I love you, you stupid twit!" Severus growled and looked away and therefore was rather unprepared for the hug that nearly pitched him across the bed onto the floor.

"Do you mean it Sev? Really?" Harry was hugging onto him fiercely a goofy grin plastered over his face. Severus smiled back gently and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I mean it. It's... hard for me to admit it but somehow, probably with an illegal potion of some sort you have wormed yourself into my heart."

Severus still wouldn't look directly at Harry but he could still see the ridiculous grin on the boy's face out of the corner of his eye.

Harry chuckled and wiggled into the man's view. "So I somehow slipped an illegal potion to the Europe's best Potion's Master? Hm, I think I like that, I'm a lot more devious and conniving than I thought." Harry grinned and ducked the soft cuff Severus aimed at his head laughing all the harder.

"Impertinent little minx, maybe I should keep you to myself for detentions from now on, I think Minerva is letting you get too mouthy."

Harry smirked at that and purred softly staring up at Severus. "Mm, maybe you just don't punish me often enough, you know what the muggles say don't you?"

"I'm not sure I want to…" Severus swallowed audibly as Harry straddled his waist and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child." Harry crooned softly licking and nipping below his jawline. Severus was panting lightly now and Harry shivered as the dark wizard gripped his hips with a bruising tightness.

Severus growled roughly and bit into the boy's shoulder hard drawing soft whimpers. "I'm starting to think you have a masochistic streak about you Potter." He smirked when Harry shivered again and tilted the boy's chin up to look at him. "Oh you like that? Mr. Potter…" He purred darkly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, yanking it back when Harry tried to look down to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

Harry started stammering, hardly able to get a word out until Severus tugged his hair again. "Y-yes!" Harry yelped softly and squirmed in Severus's lap. This is what he had been missing, the dominant, rough, unyielding attitude, what he had been craving… "I-I..." Harry flushed and looked down until Severus gently pulled his hair back and kissed him.

"I gave you my word to tell you everything Harry, I won't order you to do the same but I would appreciate it…" He nipped softly at his lips smirking when Harry flushed deep red.

"I-I guess I could do that.." Harry kissed Severus back softly and purred.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and frowned slightly when Harry just stared back at him. "Well Mr. Potter, do you?"

Harry blinked and a confused look washed over his face making the older wizard smirk. He pulled Harry flush against his chest and whispered silkily into his ear. "Do you have masochistic tendencies Mr. Potter?" Severus grinned when Harry shuddered and pulled back.

Harry's face was tomato red as he sputtered and looked everywhere but at the demanding and powerful wizard currently holding his waist in a death lock. "I-I- W-well.. I've, never, never really thought about it… I'm, n-not really sure…"

Severus watched him silently for a few moments with hooded eyes before chuckling darkly. "I suppose we'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Gripping the boy's waist he lifted him up and carried him through the doorway into his room and dropped him on the bed. "Later. Be sure you aren't late for your classes, I'd hate to have to take over your detentions." He smirked, turned on his heel, and left without a word leaving a very hot and bothered Gryffindor behind.

A/N: Not that I'm holding my new chapters hostage or anything, they are infact hiding under my bed and hiss and claw at me when I try to add to them, but I'd love some reviews :D hint hint... okay my fragile self esteem needs boosting especially right now TwT so any kind words you may have please feel free to take the extra minute or two to say so :) Even just a "cool" is helpful ~;


	23. Chapter 23

Severus Snape skulked down the halls towards the headmaster's office, most of the students scurrying off to their last classes before lunch. A group of third and fourth year Ravenclaw students were snickering as he went past, he plainly ignored them until he heard one of the boys mutter, "Guess he's not as great in the sack as he thought if he's got to bully Gryffindor girls. I heard he had Granger by the hair because she was sleeping with Harry and wouldn't tell him where Potter was. Flew into a jealous rage."

Severus' brows knit together and he stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly he watched as each previously smirking face had gone pale and slack. He stalked over quickly before any had a chance to escape. "Pardon me Mr. Ackerley, did I hear you correctly?" He leered down with the student who had mocked him. "Did I just hear you accuse a professor of inappropriate action towards a student? Including sleeping with said student? Surely not?"

What looked to be a fourth year swallowed audibly and looked back to his friends before stammering something ineligible while shaking his head.

Snape sneered and straightened back up. "I thought not. I suggest you, and your poor choice of comrades keep any and all suspicions you have to yourselves unless you have the proof to, back, it, up. Understood?"

The group nodded in unison and sighed in relief as Snape sauntered away, apparently too busy to even take away points.

"Oh and Mr. Ackerley."

The fourth year cringed and looked back at the professor who was smirking darkly. His so called friends had scattered. "Y-yes P-p-professor?"

"Two weeks detention with Filtch, ten points deducted from Ravenclaw house, each, and you and all your little friends owe me two feet of parchment on my desk by tomorrow night on the ramifications of spreading lies and slandering a wizard without proof. This is a school Mr. Wesley, not the Daily Prophet I expect you all to behave as such."

Stewart Ackerley gaped open mouthed as Snape stormed away and decided to keep his thoughts to himself, at least where it concerned that professor.

Severus frowned at the gargoyle and this time it frown back instead of letting him in. Tired of waiting and impatient Severus growled "Butterscotch lollipops". The gargoyle cackled and let him up immediately, hopefully the last time for a long while.

Albus opened the door for him before he even had a chance to knock looking very perturbed. "Ah, Severus… Please come in, come in, I do wish to apologize for earlier, it's not my place to get between you and Harry and for that I am deeply regretful. I hope you understand I only had Harry's best interests at heart."

Severus growled, "I hope you understand Albus, between you and Granger's, "best interests" for Harry one of you is going to get him killed, again." He watched the old man flinch and hide his blackened hand in shame.

"You know that was the only way then Severus, the bond between Harry and Voldemort had to be broken, the horcrux had to be destroyed." Albus still looked away guiltily and rubbed his hand, the poisons had stopped when the old wizard had died leaving only the black skin to show it had ever been.

"Yes and I suppose hitching a ride back with him when he decided to "come back from the dead" was just a perk for you? Face it, you had it all planned out Albus, you just waited in your little box for someone to hear the bells." Severus seethed silently. After knowing Albus had once again been one step ahead without even giving him a second thought had left a sour taste in his mouth when several months after the war ended the graveyard keeper found the bell to dear old Dumbledore's grave ringing. The crazy old man had somehow hitched a ride back to the world of the living after his little meeting with Harry, at the train station that wasn't.

"I can't say that I didn't jump at the chance Severus but that's all it was, a chance. A small shot in the dark that everything would come out alright."

Severus growled but didn't reply.

Albus sighed heavily. "These things are in the past now, surely we can leave them there now?"

Severus dusted at his cloaks. "I only came to tell you that Harry is fine now, no thanks to you, and that I would appreciate you keeping your interests to yourself." Severus turned on his heel, his cloak flaring out behind him dramatically as he stormed out of the headmaster's office.

On to find Granger.

Ten minutes later found Severus Snape arguing with the Fat Lady. After the castle had been half destroyed she complained of nothing else but how she had to share a painting with several older and unappreciative wizards while hers was repaired, luckily for them the wizards she had been paired with were deaf. Now she seemed dogged to force anyone within earshot to listen to her 'sing'.

"Yes that was quite lovely now _PLEASE _let me into the Common Room." Severus was quickly loosing patience and the Fat Lady was quite sure he needed to hear 'just one more' song.

"Pro-professor Snape?"

The painting swung open from the inside and who else but Neville Longbottom was standing there quaking in his boots.

Severus sighed, he supposed quaking was too harsh from what he had learned of the boy and how he had killed Nagini, in a way he felt he owed the boy something, not a feeling he enjoyed.

"Mr. Longbottom…" Severus lowered his head a fraction of an inch in greeting.

Neville swallowed audibly and it seemed he still had a fear of the potions master no war could fix. _Practically_ coming back from the dead did that to your reputation he supposed.

"H-how's the sc-scar coming along sir?"

Severus hummed softly and ran his fingertips against the circular bite marks in the side of his throat. Magic had cleansed his blood but the scars would always remain. "Better now Neville, much better, thank you as well for the balm you sent me while I was in the hospital last year, I believe you and Madame Pomprey devised it?"

Neville sputtered and nodded, not sure if a professor such as Snape knowing your first name was good or terribly frightening. His vote was for the latter.  
"Yes sir, she did most of the work though really."

Severus frowned and watched the boy flinch.

"Nonsense, Madame Sprout told me herself at the end of the year she plans on making you her apprentice for Herbology in hopes you might become a professor. She hasn't had one in years, it's a great honor so treat it that way and stop this sniveling about how you didn't do anything." Severus waited until Neville nodded, shocked, to continue.

"Now, I need to speak with Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to retrieve her for me. I've been informed even as a previous headmaster here, as head of Slytherin house, I am barred from Gryffindor Tower!" He yelled the last half at the Fat Lady as Neville dashed inside closing the portrait behind him. Scowling at the plump woman he muttered. "You would think being a previous headmaster would warrant you some respect."

The Fat Lady 'harrumphed' and rolled her eyes. "Yes you were a gleaming example of a good headmaster during your term."

Snape crossed his arms. "With an Order of Merlin, two actually, thank you very much Madame."

The Fat Lady snorted. "Fat lot of good those did you didn't it. Still running around teaching snot nosed little brats how to blow up their cauldrons."

Severus growled and was about to retort when the painting swung open and a very irate Granger stood in his view.

"Miss Granger…"

"What."

Severus blinked, he was unaccustomed to a student being so brass with him. He frowned and sighed trying to sound cordial. "I was curious as to if you would talk a walk with me, there are some things I would like to discuss."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Will this walk end with myself being obliviated?"

Severus groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "That would make things so much simpler but no, unfortunately I don't have a cover to keep any longer, the headmaster tells me I'm to act… amiable… as possible. Oblivating students doesn't fall under that category."

Hermione scowled at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, grabbing a witch by her hair is _such _a good way to make friends."

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly, he probably should have foreseen that one. "Right. You have my most sincere apologies Miss Granger, please forgive my poor behavior."

Hermione only nodded but followed him out to the strawberry fields just past Hagrid's hut when he beckoned to her. It was a long walk but Granger kept her mouth shut and Severus wanted to make sure no students would over hear this time. The last thing he needed was a Hufflepuff sneering at him next. He was quite sure he wouldn't live down the shame of that.

Severus sighed and conjured a table and chairs from a few acorn hats littering the ground and nodded to the girl. As Granger took a seat he did as well. The slight chill in the air had Severus wrapping his cloak around himself slightly tighter as Granger stared at him impatiently.

"What is it you want?"

"Getting right to the point aren't you Granger?" Severus pondered for a moment. "How much do you know of my relationship with Harry?"

Whatever Hermione had been expecting that hadn't been it. "I've done a little research on it… From what I gather, it's a bond between two people, usually without the consent of the submissive party, in this case the bond chose the partner instead of it being forced onto Harry such as it would have been if Draco completed the bond, and it's mostly sexual in nature. But it's mostly what Dumbledore informed me of after… Well after that night. Other than that very little is known about it, I suppose the Ministry detectives would know by now… I also know that Harry cares a great deal about you now that the bond has been completed, I also know he had great respect for you after..."

"After?"

Hermione avoided his gaze and sighed. "After you gave him your memories in the shack."

"Ah. Yes well, a rash decision of a dying man. I suppose no lasting consequences have come of it though." Severus coughed awkwardly, he hadn't expected her to bring that up. "Then, you should know, I haven't just taken Harry in as a slave because the bond chose me anymore. It started out that way yes, but the circumstances have changed."

Hermione looked confused. "Are you saying you mean to marry him?"

Severus sputtered his cheeks flushing a pale red. "M-marry? No, no, it is nowhere near that point yet Miss Granger. Not even close… I, do care deeply for him, and I do love him. I don't want him to get hurt but marriage is out of the question right now. You can see why I'm having this conversation with you then correct?"

Hermione looked at him shocked and wide eyed. "You… love him? Love, like, love love, right?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, love as in love love, what else would I mean, have I ever been known to construe my words Granger? Now do you know why I've asked you here?"

Severus watched as her expression faded from shock to thoughtfulness.

"You… want to make sure I'm not trying to help Harry anymore? Or rather I suppose hinder you?" Hermione said hesitantly. "Is that why we aren't in the castle? I apologize if my outburst caused you trouble…"

Severus sighed, "Close, I want you, and Dumbledore, to keep out of our business. Now obviously you are the only friend he has that knows about this so far and I'd preferably like to keep it that way but if you go running about screeching at me like a banshee then sooner rather than later it will get out. I don't want to put Harry through that kind of judgment and ordeal his last year of school. Apology accepted."

Hermione was nodding slowly. "I suppose… that is sensible. I apologize for hitting you as well... You won't um, won't tell the headmaster will you Professor?"

Severus chuckled, "No, I'm fairly sure after my behavior the headmaster would only condone your actions Miss Granger."

Hermione looked relieved and it showed as she sighed heavily. "So, then you made up with Harry?"

Severus nodded and crossed his arms a little tighter against the chilly breeze sweeping through. "Yes, tell me something, is Harry always been like this or is it just recently?"

The witch tilted her head to the side slightly and frowned. "I'm not sure I understand Professor."

Severus sighed and looked up at the clouds, "I mean…" He rubbed his jaw noticing the scruff just budding for the first time, he had forgotten to shave that morning, lovely. "Have Harry's emotions always been so…" He paused at a loss for words.

"Volatile?"

Severus nodded. "As fine a choice as any, has it always been that way or is it a recent development?"

Hermione stopped to think about it for several long moments. "I… He's always been rash and fairly stubborn, and his emotions can be volatile but lately…" She paused and looked the professor over, he was wane and his skin was paler than usual, he looked like he hadn't shaved that morning either. "I think lately his emotions have been.. limited lately."

She could see a wrinkle crinkling up between his brows and his lips formed a thin line of displeasure.

"Limited in what way?"

"I… Most of Harrys reactions are pretty easy to assume, he usually gets angry and reacts out of that anger. Now though…" She paused and wondered how to word it. "He… the responses have changed. Instead of getting thoroughly pissed off and acting on it like he would have before, he ran away, hide in his rooms and cried, he seems… more easily depressed, like he's become more sensitive and insecure."

Hermione glanced up from the ironwork table to the professor, he had slumped in his seat and a defeated look passed over him.

"It's entirely my fault then." Severus sighed deeply and looked up at the girl. He had no clue to why he felt he could confide in the witch, even after she had hit him, but she was mature and kind, so much like Lily, he wanted to try.

"H-how do I make him feel wanted? How do I keep it from getting to this point? I know this is entirely my fault for being insecure but how do I keep this from getting out of hand again?"

Hermione looked shocked but quickly shook her head and dispelled it at once. "Well talking to him would be a start; Harry's much more mature than you give him credit for. Even if he doesn't like it he's willing to put most of what he wants aside to make the people he loves happy. That's why this little…" She flapped her hands around sighed, "Fiasco happened."

Severus quirked an eyebrow curiously. "So because Harry is… self-sacrificing what he wants, never pushed for it, and bottling it up, it turns into this…"

"Fiasco."

He snorted and thin line of his lips twitched into what could have been a half smile.

"Yes exactly. So how do I avoid that? I can't just order Harry to tell me every time. Although I think I might have already done so… Damn I need to make sure I haven't…" He seemed lost in his thoughts.

Hermione rolled her eyes this time. "Professor, its obvious isn't it?" She waited until he gave her a puzzled look. "Harry doesn't ask for anything he really doesn't want or thinks he really doesn't need. If he asks for something, especially if he does it repeatedly, take it seriously. Harry has never been a selfish person; he always gave what he had if he thought he could."

He still had the confused look about him and Hermione sighed trying to figure out how to explain.

"When Ron broke his wand Harry offered to pay for a new one but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it. Thankfully his father won all that money later on and could afford one but Harry has always tried. He even gave the twins his award galleons from the Triwizard Tournament, to open their joke shop." She paused and let it sink in. "Harry won't ask for something if he doesn't want it incredibly bad. His relatives were none too giving and Harry grew up with nearly nothing, rather than get used to a spoiled lifestyle he can afford he would rather keep the very few things he has and give away what he doesn't think he needs."

"So your advice is when he asks for something, give it to him? Won't that spoil him just a bit?" Severus bit into his lower lip, he knew there was something wrong about the Dursleys, he should have actually checked in on Harry just once when Albus asked him, but he never had.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not saying that professor. If it's something he just wants, he probably won't even ask for something if it's just a want. Perhaps look at it from time to time like with the Firebolt but that's as far as it goes. If it's something he really, really, wants then he'll ask a few times before giving up. For Harry to be so upset and ask for… anything, as often as he had about…" She coughed delicately, "he must have been feeling particularly insecure and wanted that reassurance incredibly bad."

Severus groaned and slumped in the chair.

"N-not that I'm saying it's your fault professor! You haven't known Harry like Ron and I have, its only natural there would be a few misunderstandings. The important bit is getting through them together right?" She patted his hand awkwardly in an attempt to comfort him.

The ex-death eater glared up at her. "Why am I letting you console me Granger?"

Hermione flushed and took her hand away before grinning. "Because I'm the brightest witch of my day?"

Severus rolled his eyes and was about to respond when a thick letter thumped down onto the table between them. He glanced over it before scooping it up and popping the seal.

Hermione watched silently as his brows knit together in a scowl and he tossed a leaflet to the ground. She snorted when it fluttered past her with the words "**Trial for Dummies**".

"The trial date has been set, Draco will be tried… It seems Lucius has pulled some strings. Harry won't be required to testify but he has to be present, what is the point of that? What is that bastard planning now…"

Hermione frowned, "But Harry is exempt from-"

**Thwack **

A letter plopped on the table before her interrupting her train of thought as she ripped it open. She scanned it quickly as she felt the Potion Master's gaze. "I'm to t-testify?" Hermione looked up sharply to meet Snape's blank expression. "Why? I thought Harry and I were exempt as students?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now…"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: OMG I am soo sorry for the wait, the files have been sitting here waiting to be spell check/ plot checked ;w; My bad. I have more but I have to go to work in a few hours sooo it may be a few more days for the rest :) Love you all and thank you so much for reviewing, I saw the new ones and literally bounced up and down before forcing myself to find the files and upload them. I hope you enjoy them!

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and sighed. Things had been tense between them ever since he had been cursed. It was even worse when Hermione wasn't with them to diffuse it.

"So… Did you ever get that hex removed?" Ron muttered gazing into his empty soup bowl sadly until it magically refilled.

Harry sputtered and spat his soup all over the table, several other students grimaced and moved away. "W-why do you ask that? Of course I did…" Harry felt a little guilty about lying but Ron had been raised very strictly, Mrs. Weasley wanted grandchildren, drove all of her children nuts about it, and she wouldn't put up with any "wishy-washy nonsense" of another man carrying a child… Now that he thought of it… Harry felt himself get ill, he coughed nervously and tried to quell his nerves.

Ron gave him a curious look, half worried, half suspicious. "You never said anything about it and you've been acting weird. Mione said that you were still being confined to separate quarters. How come? She keeps kicking me under the table when I try to ask by the way or say anything really, it's getting annoying…"

"Oh… well I guess, it's difficult to explain…"

"That is exactly what Mione said! Why is it so difficult?"

"Well… the hex was technically a curse, it has no fix, no counter curse… but, I'm learning to deal with it at least. That's why I have to sleep in separate quarters from everyone else…"

Ron looked a little less perplexed. "But what was the curse? I know it made you look like a cat, I mean it was half as bad as what happened to Mione and you never said what the curse did…"

Harry swallowed audibly and cringed. He should have seen it coming, he supposed Hermione kicking him under the table wouldn't have worked very long had it been him either.

"Ron, can I ask you a favor?"

"Course you can Harry."

"Will you wait for me to explain until after class, it would be for the best if all these people weren't here...? Will you come to Professor Snape's rooms after dinner please?"

"Snape's? Why the hell his, you'd rather him hear it than your own house?"

Harry sighed, "It's difficult, and the professor knows more about it than I do, he can explain better. Um.. Dumbledore said I should go to him if anyone started asking questions about it." Harry hoped his lies wouldn't get him into trouble with the headmaster later but he needed a way to smooth over this nightmare. He never imagined Ron would get so interested. Then again, if Hermione had been kicking him under the table he'd want to know why too.

"Oh, yeah, well guess it's alright if Dumbledore said to… I dunno though Harry that seems like walking straight into the lion's den in a twisted sort of way…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he hauled himself up, Severus wasn't at the head table any longer so he must be in his office, he needed to talk to the man before tonight.

"Where you going Harry? We have a whole half hour left!" Ron called out after him but Harry had already taken off down the halls.

Severus sat down at his desk grading several essays from the first years to settle his mind. "Where does one find a Beazor Mr. Gantry…" He paused going over the answer before sneering. "I suppose one would find it in my potions store room but…" He drew a long red slash of ink through it. "Wrong answer." He flung the paper off his desk and it flew to the filing cabinets that took up an entire wall and zipped in an open one. He still had to figure out what Malfoy was up to… Why put Granger on the stand?

A knock on the door disturbed his silence so he ignored it, perhaps the pesky student would go away soon, probably Miss Eliza Thorngrove, she had a penchant for driving him mad with questions, he was sure she was worse than Granger by far. At least Hermione would absorb the knowledge; it seemed Miss Thorngrove forgot the answer, whatever it was, as soon as she left the classroom.

The knocking continued, a little harder this time and Severus sighed getting up he walked silently to the door and yanked it open quite surprised with the armful of Harry he got as soon as he did so.

"I am so so sorry! I swear I didn't know, well I did know but I never thought of it happening to me, and then I didn't know the spells and Hermione was off somewhere I couldn't find her and what if its happened already?" Harry was speaking so fast Severus could hardly understand. He pulled the boy back and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Harry…" He waited until the boy looked up at him, his cheeks were flushed and he looked stricken. "What did you forget, or not think of that has you so worked up?" He took his hand away slowly and waited for Harry to catch his breath.

"I… Um, wizards… I mean… I… well wizards in general, but I mean me…"

"Harry." Severus growled clearly losing patience.

"I… I um… wizards can get pregnant."

Severus blinked. "Yes… I do believe that subject was covered in the beginning of your fourth year, in my class no less, is this news to you?"

Harry shook his head repeatedly and whispered. "I-I knew that but what if… what if I get pregnant?"

Whatever response he was expecting, a hysterical Potions Master was not it. Severus was on the verge of tears he laughed himself so hard.

"H-Harry… oh dear Merlin… did you ever pay attention in my class?" He wiped his eyes of the bleary tears he had laughed himself into and noted Harry's rather bleak expression. He straightened up and patted the boy on the head. "I apologize Harry, I can see now that you were quite worried about it. Fear not, it is true wizards can carry a child if need be but only very strong wizards and only with the aid of very strong potions. A womb is still needed to carry a child and it is much like polyjuicing into a woman for nine months. I assure you, I don't want children so you needn't worry."

Harry fidgeted in his spot before a resigned look crossed his face, for a split moment, Severus thought he might have imagined it, and Harry smiled up at him the next. "Oh, well that's good, wouldn't want to ruin my figure and all. Oh… there was one favor I wanted to ask of you…"

Severus, keeping Grangers advice in mind sighed. "Yes Harry?"

Harry bit his bottom lip before answering, an act that made Severus want to bite it as well.

"Ron has been… suspicious, and he wanted to know about the curse, why I still can't be in the same dorm with everyone and such… I was wondering if you would… Maybe possibly…"

"Explain the situation in incredibly small words so he might possibly understand?" Severus piped in.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron really is not stupid, just… a bit thick sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

Harry frowned and Severus backed off. "Alright, I'll talk to him, if only to prevent another disaster. I would like you to know, if he doesn't take it well I will obliviated him. It might be easier to just do that in the first place…" Severus rose a brow at Harry who looked at him disapprovingly.

"No then? Pity…"

Harry snagged Ron later that evening as he and Hermione were going into the dinner hall and told him Snape had agreed.

"Oh so that's why you ran off! For a minute there I thought you were going to be sick. Guess I wasn't too far off huh?" He chuckled at his own joke unaware of Harry and Hermione's shared eye roll.

"So Mione, why wouldn't you tell me about it when I asked last week? You should have seen it Harry, she turned all bright red and ran out stammering something about imp- impro- improprieties. Can you imagine?"

Hermione huffed and folded her arms. "Well it wasn't my place to say Ronald, besides you'll know soon enough… hopefully…" She shared a worried glance with Harry who shrugged.

"Yeah well, long as I don't have to be stuck around Snape for longer than I have to be…"

"Oh for Merlins sake Ron, he's a decorated war hero, he even got two Orders of Merlin, only Harry got more than he did! You'd think you would have let it go by now…"

Ron grumbled but said nothing more as the feast appeared on the table. Harry was feeling more nervous than hungry and glanced up at the head table. Severus was watching him with narrow eyes, that look said it all. "Don't eat and see what happens." Harry shivered and looked away piling mashed potatoes and baked chicken onto his plate.

"Wow Harry, I haven't seen you eat so much in ages!" Hermione beamed at him happily and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Yeah, guess it helps when you have certain professors running you ragged." Harry grinned evilly at Hermione when she blushed and Ron gave them both wary looks.

"Well, glad to see you two are getting on so well…" He looked at Harry a little miffed that he was getting so close to Hermione. It seemed like last year all over again. He felt a little guilty about getting jealous over it knowing Harry was only interested in Ginny but it still bothered him.

Hermione sighed and patted his hand. "Oh Ronald, honestly."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence right up until the bell.

"Harry?"

He turned to see Hermione behind him. "Yea?"

Hermione gave him a worried look and tucked a strand of bushy hair behind her ear. "I think I should come with you, Ron won't take it well, you know that, I think maybe it would be best if I came too."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. "Yeah, I guess you're probably right, come on then, Ron looks like he's ready to make a run for it."

Ron was shifting uncomfortably in a burnt crème arm chair as Snape set down several cups of hot tea on the small glass coffee table.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione nodded, Harry just smiled at him which made his stomach turn.

"So… bout this curse…" Right now Ron wanted to be anywhere but here. Why couldn't Harry have just explained it?

Severus took a sip of tea and sighed watching the Weasley boy squirm in his chair, any other day it would overjoy him, now he just wanted him to get out. He was making Harry nervous, the wavering smile he had gotten earlier a clear indicator.

"Very well Mr. Weasley, let us cut straight to it then." He cleared his throat ignoring the slight shock on his lovers face. "Mr. Potter was cursed, specifically I cannot say, it was a hodgepodge curse crafted by the Malfoy family, it enslaves the victim with unimaginable lust and as you witnessed feline features. The first result would be the feline features, lust would follow if the caster did not bond to the victim, after an undeterminable amount of time the victims curse would then begin seeking out other dominant type males to satisfy the curse and bring safety to the now enslaved witch, wizard, or in darker times through our history, muggles. And of course all of this is hearsay as we have no proof, just the experiences with Harry."

Ron blinked, obviously having trouble keeping up with it all. "So… Harry is, he's not though right?… Malfoy's slave?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "No Mr. Weasley, Malfoy did not complete the bond with Harry, therefore the curse took it upon itself to bond Harry to another wizard in an attempt for safety."

Ron blinked again just slightly slower. "Then… and…" His eyes grew wide. "N-no… Harry you didn't! Oh not with him! What the hell!"

Severus growled and tapped his wand threateningly against the wood of the arm of his chair and Ron settled down with a disturbed look about him. Harry was staring at the rug his bottom lip wobbling slightly. Hermione patted his knee gently.

"That was quite rude Mr. Weasley, Harry had very little choice in the matter as he was under a curse you recall? The curse required he find a single wizard dominant enough to satisfy the curse and yet still provide safety and security or he would be bound to the entire wizarding population for anyone to order about. I do believe in this scenario that I am the lesser of the two evils."

"B-but what about Ginny Harry? Have you even told her? She's completely mad about you!" Ron interrupted whatever Hermione had been about to add.

Harry glanced over at Severus who nodded and sighed. "I already told Ginny, not the whole thing but that we couldn't date, that I saw her like a little sister. She's been snogging Seamus for months now, ever since what happened with Malfoy, I don't think she was too heartbroken about it."

Ron sputtered. "B-but Harry… It's Snape! He tortured you any chance he got, made our lives miserable and its all okay now because now he's… he's… oh Merlin I don't even want to think about what he's doing to you…" Ron couldn't even look at Harry and was indeed quiet green around the gills so to speak.

"A role I assure you I took no pleasure in playing in the past Mr. Weasley." Severus inclined his head slightly as if in shame.

"Oh come on, you loved his mum, how the hell can you treat him well if he looks exactly like the man who stole her away and made your life miserable!"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried outraged. "That's low Ron, especially for you!"

"W-well it's the truth!"

Harry meanwhile was cringing on the couch; Ron had hit a raw nerve with that one, as far as he knew Severus's patronus was still a doe, for his mother. A warm hand stroked his shoulder and he met Severus's gaze squarely unsure what to make of the sadness he saw drowning in the man's eyes before looking away. The bond he had with Severus was causing a raging pain to rip through his mind like a fire and he didn't want Severus to see it. He picked up Severus's cup and slowly handed it to him avoiding his gaze.

"Mr. Weasley, while it is true I held a fondness for Lily Potter, and her husband was a git, it has nothing to do with my feelings towards Harry. He is one of so few people I consider worthy of my attention, and the only one worthy of my affection. I would be remiss if I let you believe otherwise." He smiled at Harry and took a long sip of hot tea before setting it back down on the coffee table.

Ron looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh no… Oh Merlin… I'm going to puke… No, no, no, bonded is one thing, you can't change that but oh Harry… please tell me you don't think you're in… l-love with Snape!" Ron gagged slightly on the word and Hermione swiftly slapped him up the back of the head.

Harry looked distraught and gazed pleadingly up at Ron. "I do Ron; please try to understand, Even if I didn't love Sev…" Severus growled softly at the use of Harry's pet name for him. "I would be bound to him for life, until he died I would be alone and miserable, but the curse paired us for a reason, we complement each other… I think…" Harry looked up at Severus and smiled shyly despite the dull throbbing in his head.

The dark wizard smirked and pulled Harrys hand to his lips kissing the back of his fingers, ignoring the groan from the redhead. "Perfectly."

Harry turned his attention around to Ron again. "Please, try to understand, please be happy for me Ron?"

Ron grimaced and looked at the rug. "I'm sorry Harry… I'll… try to understand but I can't be happy for you mate, you're shacked up with a professor, and not the best looking on either." He grumbled the last bit but Hermione still elbowed him sharply.

"I think he's perfect…" Harry flushed and smiled down at his lap while he watched Ron pretend to puke on the rug.

"I'd be careful Weasley that rug costs an arm and a leg precisely and I have no qualms taking both if you ruin it." Severus smirked as he watched the blood drain from the boy's face. He huffed when he saw the small frown that had taken residence on his pet's lips and folded his arms. "Well, perhaps just your hands."

Harry smiled at the obvious concession. He mouthed a thank you as Hermione helped Ron out of his chair.

"I think I'll just help him back to the Common Room then…" She had him almost to the door before Severus stopped him.

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley, if I find out you've told anyone, even your mother, you can bet your last sickle that I will hunt you down and obliviate you until you can't remember how to write your own name." He grinned arrogantly as the boy paled further and dashed out of the room, without assistance. Severus took his teacup and took another long sip of tea to hide the growing smirk.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and traipsed after the fleeing redhead.

Severus was feeling fairly satisfied with himself as he set his teacup down until he felt a couch pillow being thumped into his shoulder. Harry had apparently not enjoyed the sarcasm.

"You, big, jerk, how could you, be, so rude!" Harry punctuated his sentence with a playful swing of the pillow, most being deflected harmlessly until Severus caught his wrist and pulled him over his lap. The pillow went skittering across the floor forgotten.

Severus smirked as the boy wriggled across his lap and continued complaining. Getting a rather wicked idea he brought his hand down on Harry's rump chuckling when the boy yelped in surprise.

"Got you attention now didn't I? Now back to the subject at hand, I thought I was rather amicable during that, I threw neither Granger nor more surprisingly Weasley out of my rooms and your friends were unharmed. Personally I think it went well." He gently ran his hand across the boys ass before letting him sit up and curl up in his lap.

Harrys cheeks were burning red and he couldn't help but admit it had left a little pang of arousal to have Severus smack his ass. He curled up in the man's lap and huffed. "Yes well despite your threats he still looked ready to puke his guts up."

"Harry…"

He shook his head. "No, I know he'll come around and I knew he would take it badly but I expected him to be furious, try to hex people, hell at least storm out… I guess I never thought he'd look at me like… I was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe…" Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his stinging eyes.

Severus scooped Harry up and hugged him tightly to his chest nuzzling Harry's cheek with his. "I'm sorry Harry, not everyone was raised to be understanding, or even tolerate different lifestyles, I'm sure Ronald will come around soon though." Frowning at the noncommittal grunt he got in response he tilted the boys chin up gently. "Harry, out of all the hardships and turmoil the "Golden Trio" has been in, do you really believe Mr. Weasley will abandon you for this?"

Harry looked down and sighed. "I know… it's just hard knowing it's him, it would be the same if Mione had looked at me like that."

Severus snorted. "I highly doubt Granger would, being raised muggle she would have been exposed to the different lifestyles early on, even if she hadn't approved of it she probably would insist on studying you."

Harry chuckled softly at that and finally smiled.. "Yeah, probably put a little tracking device on me to "study the homosexual male's routine." He shook his head and thought about something. "Sev…"

"Hm?"

"Are you gay?"

Severus coughed surprised by the sudden change of topic. "I… never gave much thought to it if I'm being honest. Why do you ask?"

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "Why do I ask? I can't believe I haven't before! I mean, are you bi-sexual or… I don't know what there would be for the wizarding world; there are so many distinctions…"

Severus shook his head amused. "I don't think you understand Harry, beside pure-blood families, including the Weasleys, most wizards could care less. Most don't even bat an eyelash at creatures and wizards being in a relation. Remus is a werewolf, he could have chosen a normal wizard, a pureblood witch, another creature, or even a muggle and no one would really have cared. Well... the Ministry tries to restrict creature and muggle relations but it's not illegal."

Harry frowned, Severus was chattering to distract him. "That's not what I meant. I know there are very few illegal pairings but I meant you specifically. Are you attracted to men?"

"Harry, honestly don't you think that's a bit of an obvious…"

"Severus," Harry interrupted him and glared at the man, "Just answer the question."

Severus sighed and was quiet for a moment. "Never before the curse; I have thought several men during my life were attractive but no I was never sexually interested in men."

"So what made you… sexually attracted to me then?" His voice was small and it gave away his insecurities almost immediately.

Severus huffed trying to think of something and cringed, he had given the boy his word to be truthful, even if it wasn't something he wanted Harry to know. "Do you really want to know?"

Harry frowned and looked away nervously, fidgeting as if he couldn't decide if staying on the man's lap for this conversation was a good idea or not. "Y-yes…"

"I… well I gave you my word, it was seeing you in the Hospital Wing that did it, I never had one thought of molesting another male, least of all a student until then."

Harry flushed bright red "Y-you molested me?"

Severus half laughed half cringed, a painful combination that contorted his features. "Well, I suppose if stroking your ears and getting you aroused by it counts then yes I molested you… I am slightly sorry, at least for having done so without your permission." He waited patiently, half expecting Harry to hit him and half expecting the boy to flee.

Instead Harry glared up at him. "You bastard! You do have a cat fetish!"

Severus gawped for a moment unable to come up with a defense. "I-I well… not entirely… Oh bloody hell I don't have a cat fetish but it looks… enticing on you…"

Harry stared up at him skeptically, "Enticing?"

Severus swallowed nervously. "Yes, I… don't like to admit this over and over; I find it a flaw in my character to be honest but… I… enjoy when my partners are… submissive and… I suppose one could say helpless… and you looked so, so defenseless lying in the Hospital Wing, your every emotion betrayed with a flick of your ears or tail. Being as headstrong and Gryffindor-ish as you are it was… quite arousing to see you like that…" Severus licked his lips cautiously avoiding Harrys stunned gaze.

Harry thought about it a moment and frowned. "So… you…" He chuckled surprising the man entirely.

Severus frowned as Harry started laughing out right. He stiffened and tossed the boy onto the couch cutting his laugh off. "Yes thank you so much for laughing at my obviously misplaced affections." He folded his arms and if it had been anyone else one could have been said he looked to be pouting. But not Severus Snape.

Harry chuckled softly and peaked over the arm of the couch at the man. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to laugh, I just thought it was pretty ironic…"

Severus frowned deeper but quirked an eyebrow. "What is ironic?"

Harry must have given what he was about to say some thought and paused. "Well… Um… I thought it was ironic, you were um… a death…"

Severus seemed to catch on and rolled his eyes. He slowly got up out of his chair and stood imposingly over the boy on the couch. "A death eater?"

Harry looked up at him wide eyes and licked his lips nervously. "Well.. I… I didn't mean…"

Severus straddled the boy to the couch pinning him between the sofa and his body. "Oh, yes, yes you did Mr. Potter. So you think because I was a death eater I automatically want to take advantage of those weaker than myself?"

Harry whimpered softly and tried to squirm away, Severus however had other plans and yanked the boy's arms up above his head, pinning them against the arm of the couch. He smirked and leaned in close to the boy's ear. "Well Mr. Potter, when it comes to you, I do indeed." To illustrate his point his secured both Harry's wrists in his left hand and used his free one to tease the boy, dragging his nails down the exposed strip of skin near his hip. He chuckled softly when Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, you liked that did you?" Severus smirked and repeated the action, this time harder, leaving angry red marks along Harry's side.

"Nngh…" Harry squirmed harder and bit his lower lip. "Sev… s-stop teasing!"

Severus couldn't hold the low growling laugh as it came up, he ran his fingertips over the small bulge in the boy's pants. "Why should I do that? I enjoy watching you squirm, it appeals to my darker nature."

Harry whined softly and bucked his hips needing more friction, he growled softly when the hand was pulled away but it came out choked and high when Severus reached into his slacks and started teasingly stroking him. "Please, I- Sorry! I didn't mean it, y-you don't, don't have a dark nature, please Sev, no more teasing…"

Severus smirked and leaned down to capture the boy's lips with his own, nipping at the young wizards lips until Harry moaned and Severus pressed his tongue into the boy's mouth for a quick taste. He groaned as he heard Harry's whimpers, he teased Harry's cock as he sucked on the boy's lower lip making him squirm and plead for mercy. Severus pulled back and surveyed his handiwork; the boy was a mess, his hair tousled and his lips red and swollen from their kissing. He traced his fingertips over the light flush on Harry's cheeks.

"Mmm, maybe I should-"

*knock knock*

Harry never thought he'd see Severus more pissed off than the night he'd looked into the man's pensieve but he now had a new standard. Severus looked absolutely livid. He was still pinning Harry against the couch but his blackest glare was aimed at the door as if daring the knocker to do it again.

Harry swallowed nervously and listened.

*knock knock knock."

Severus was up and at the door in a flash, he yanked the door open and Ron teetered slightly in the opening. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Ron gawped shocked and stuttered through a strangled sentence without giving any real information.

Severus nodded once, "Thought so." and slammed the door in his face. He turned around and leaned against the door, waiting, Harry assumed, for Ron to get up the courage to knock again

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the dark aura still surrounding the older wizard and got up off the couch and walked lazily over to the door Severus was still leaning against. "If you aren't going to answer the door you could at least come back to the couch and finish what you started…"

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and pressed up against his body. "It's not nice to tease…" Harry pouted and ran his fingers through the long dark hair and purred softly when Severus wrapped his own arms around his waist and held him tight.

"I am not a nice man Mr. Potter", Severus dragged his nails up the boys back pulling the school shirt up with it.

Harry shivered as Severus dragged his nails along his skin. He smirked and wound the long dark locks around his fingers. "Oh I know you aren't a nice man, _Professor_, that's why I want you to come finish what you started…"

"So it's professor now is it? You know, it's against school policy for a professor to fuck his students."

Harry growled and tugged sharply on the hair twined around his fingers. "Hn, well I know of only one student you should be fucking. One who is getting very impatient…"

Severus grinned lopsidedly and-

*knock*

"Ron, if you interrupt one more time before I get shagged I'll hex you all the way back to the common rooms! Whatever you want it can wait till morning!" Harry half yelled half growled and a responding groan of disgust echoed outside the door.

"More than I needed to know!" The muffled response was followed by a quick retreat of steps before total silence.

Harry grinned up at Severus who was glaring at him. A sharp smack to his ass made him jump and whimper as he clung to the man tighter. "Seeev, what was that for?" He tried to reach down and rub his ass but Severus caught his hand and pulled him along to the bedroom.

Harry was stumbling along behind him until Severus pulled him ahead into the bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. Harry was still dazed until silk sheets wrapped around his wrists pulling him up onto his knees as two more snaked around his thighs and forced his legs to spread. "S-sev?"

Severus came around the bed and sighed, leaning against the dark teak wood he looked a total contrast to the light room in black teaching robes. "Tsk tsk, honestly Harry, anyone could have been behind that door, for all you know Ron had left and it was one of my Slytherins knocking. What would have happened then? They could have run back to the common rooms by now and I would have no way of keeping it from the population. I think that warrants a punishment don't you?"

"P-punishment..?" Harry looked up at Severus and licked his suddenly dry lips. "What kind?"

Severus smirked and knelt down, Harry could hear something wooden sliding across the floor and a small click. Realization hit him, it was the chest, the one that had stayed locked until now. He shivered and tried to twist enough to see what he was pulling out but the sheets held him tightly even as the ones that bound his wrists together pulled forward until he was half hanging, his back dipping deeply. He shifted uncomfortably until a wide length of sheet wrapped around his chest and took most of the weight off his back.

"Severus… you didn't… you didn't answer…"

Severus mhm'ed quietly in agreement but said nothing else as he closed the box. Harry could see him out of the corner of his eye but nothing more. "Sev?"

"What's your word Harry?"

Harry swallowed but his voice still came out in a whisper. "L-Lavender…"

He heard a pause and the wood chest screeched to a stop. "What's your word?"

Harry licked his lips and swallowed again. "Lavender, it's lavender."

Severus hummed softly as if absorbing the information and pushed the box fully under the bed. Harry was a quivering ball of nerves and excitement as Severus knelt down on the bed behind him and ran his fingertips along Harry's spine before divesting his clothes with wandless magic.

Harry shivered as the cold air met his skin and nibbled his bottom lip. "Sev?"

A warm hand stroked his inner thigh making him jolt as Severus chuckled.  
"Do you trust me?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded, the sheets coming undone as he did and slithering back under the bed. Severus caught him up around the middle pressing him flush against the man's nude form.

Harry shivered again as the hot skin pressed against his cool flesh and whimpered as Severus bit down softly at the base of his neck. He yelped, the bites getting rougher, sending piercing shots of arousal through his body. Harry tried to tilt his neck in an enticing way hoping for a sharp nip at the sensitive junction, groaning in disappointment when the Severus pulled back and growled softly .

"Say it, I want to hear you say it."

Harry glanced back at his master, his lover, and purred softly, "I trust you, completely Severus."

Those simple words seemed to spark something feral in the Potions Master and he bit down on the boy's shoulder. Severus bit and licked his way over Harry's shoulder, down his neck and across his back reveling in the soft mewls and yelps he drew in response.

Severus got down to the boys thighs leaving his ass and straining cock untouched as he ignored the whining whimpers in protest. He drew his nails up Harry's thighs and teased the puckered entrance.

"Se-ev, s-stop teasing me please!" Harrys thighs were shaking now and he was achingly hard, Severus had been avoiding his nether regions entirely and teasing him mercilessly.

"Hm? I think I misheard you, keep teasing you?"

Harry whimpered when he felt something cold and slick press against his ass before realizing it was Severus's fingers probing at the hole. "Nngh!" He gasped as two fingers were shoved unceremonially in his ass.

"You aren't answering me Harry; I'm to assume you agree then?" Severus chuckled darkly sending shivers down the boy's spine.

Harry tried to answer, he honestly tried, but all mental capabilities shut down when Severus starting stroking his cock agonizingly slow in pace with the digits plunging in his ass. "I- yes, er, I mean…" Those skilled fingers brushed against his prostate and he fisted the sheets under him. "Haa, Sev please, no more, I c-can't take it!" Harry groaned as another digit pushed its way inside him stretching him further. The hand around his cock slowed to a light caress and Harry bucked his hips, the slight friction interrupted when Severus drug his nail against the slit sharply drawing a pained yelp.

"Behave, you haven't been properly punished my little kitten, speaking of which…"

Harry felt a wave of magic pass over him, warm and cool at the same time it settled over his skin until he felt it. A subtle itching where the not so new appendages sprouted.

"Nya! Sev!" Harry growled softly and flicked his tail back and forth between them annoyed.

Severus smirked and ran his fingertips down the soft velvety ears pressed flat to Harry's head. "Yes my sweet?"

Harry sputtered and huffed before giving in. "Pervert." He muttered as he buried his face in his arms.

"That's not very nice Harry; perhaps I should leave you alone then? Since it is obvious I'm no longer wanted here…"

Harry jerked his head up and a low whimper escaped before he grabbed the older man's wrist twisting his body into an awkward angle. "N-no! Don't leave me like this…" He bit his lower lip at the pleading tone he had taken on but he was desperate and only Severus could give him what he wanted, what he needed.

Severus's eyes narrowed and Harry shivered at the cold calculating gaze letting his hand fall back to the bed. He pulled himself off the warm fingers inside his ass reluctantly and turned so he wouldn't be in such a painful position.

"Beg."

Harry licked his lips and blushed a deep red. "B-beg?"

Severus folded his arms across his chest in a rather imposing way even nude, "Yes, beg, if you truly do not wish for me to leave you in your…" He pressed the palm of his hand to Harry's chest pushing him flat against the bed, "current state, I suggest you beg."

Severus was looming over him now, his hair a curtain around his face, and Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from the narrowed ebony eyes.

"P-please…?" Harry choked out, his voice was rough and barely audible, if not the quirk in the older wizards sardonic smirk he would have felt mute.

"Please, what?"

Harry swallowed nervously at the impatient growl; it appeared Severus was granting him no respite tonight.

"P-please, I need you, I need-" Harry was cut off with a gasp as Severus entwined his long fingers into his hair and tugged softly. He could smell strawberries and blushed furiously when he realized it was the lube still clinging to Severus's fingers and now in his hair.

Practically purring Severus tilted the boy's head to the side slightly and set about nipping and licking every available expanse of skin. "Tell me what you need Harry, tell me what you want and you shall have it." He whispered huskily to the writhing figure below him.

Harry was panting softly now, the effect Severus's voice and teeth had on his already fraying nerves was driving him slowly into a mental state. His blood was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears regardless of the fact he felt as if he had none left in his upper regions. All the blood he felt had went straight to his groin driving him further to the peak of insanity. It seemed the dark natured wizard had no qualm about throwing him off that cliff into the abyss either.

Severus snarled softly in his ear and Harry realized he had wandered off into his own thoughts. He shivered and nuzzled his cheek against whatever of Severus's he could reach. "Please Severus… I need you inside me, I-I need you to claim me, please…" For all the blood loss he thought he suffered he could plainly feel his cheeks burning crimson as Severus pulled back and thoroughly savaged his lips.

Harry groaned when he felt sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip and eagerly allowed entrance. Severus's tongue pressed against his own, tasting and exploring, licking and sucking on whatever bits he could manage until Harry was a panting moaning puddle under him.

"S-sev… need more, please-" Harry whimpered softly as he was cut off with another rough kiss, this time his tongue was suckled into the man's mouth as Severus let his hands travel low enough to tease Harry. He tried to define the taste of the older wizard but came away with nothing more than cinnamon and cloves when they broke apart for breath. Feeling as though he missed something Harry ran his hands up to entangle in Severus's hair and crush their lips together again.

Severus grunted softly in surprise but didn't pull him back, on the contrary, he let Harry's tongue swipe curiously against his as if lapping at a bowl of cream. When Harry had all but given up he mewled in frustration and pulled back panting.

"Ha, getting aggressive now are you?" Severus was panting harder than Harry, the kissing was having an obvious effect on him as he growled and pressed himself against the boy so he could feel the erection pressed against his hip.

"C-can't figure it out, tastes like cinnamon, and cloves, and something else, can't figure it out…" Harry was rutting against the Potion Masters erection with his own, panting and mewling softly.

Severus growled darkly and yanked Harry down the bed by his hips before pulling the slim, paled legs up, resting them on his shoulders. "You are infuriatingly arousing my pet, and it's the Earl Grey tea from earlier."

Harry was about to complain about the use of pet as a name until Severus captured his lips and slowly thrust into his ass taking him by surprise. Harry groaned against the hard lips pressed against his own and whimpered softly as the burning in his backside increased the deeper Severus thrust.

"Ha… S-sev… hurts…" Harry winced as Severus pulled out slightly and rest his weight on his forearms on either side of Harrys head and waited, panting heavily.

"My apologies Harry, I- got carried away, whenever you're ready…" Severus was shaking now, trying to keep from thrusting into the soft hot heat that surrounded the head of his cock. He played with Harry's ears as a distraction, rubbing the soft outsides and scratching near the base of them. They flickered back and forth whenever his fingertips brushed the fine white hairs protruding out. Severus's voice was low and strained. "I'm, I have myself under control Harry, whenever you feel comfortable…"

Harry licked his lips and nodded trying to loosen his muscles, it had been so long since they had done this together, his muscles were all so tight… He gradually relaxed and experimentally bucked his hips driving the thick cock into him further, the pain was still intense but hearing Severus gasp and groan was worth the momentary pain.

"I think… You can move now…" Harry gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as Severus thrust into him gently. He opened his eyes to see a look of concern on the older man's face and smiled what he hope was in a reassuring way his ears perking up slightly.

Severus smiled back at him weakly, the furrow between his brows deepening as he began slowly and gently thrusting into Harry, who was trying to relax his lower muscles. It was still slightly painful but after a few more rocks Harry felt himself relax and bucked his hips up again. Severus obliged him by thrusting just a fraction deeper, the furrow in his brow still etched deep into his forehead as if he were fighting to hold himself back.

"S-Sev, you can, be rougher, if you w-want." Harry panted; watching perplexed as Severus shook his head and continued the easy pace. Severus leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck, his hot breath fanning out across the teen's skin and making him shudder as his tail lashed between Severus's legs.

"It- it's okay, really, I want you to…" Harry was squirming now, the combination of being fucked so gently and the subtle breaths on his neck tearing his cognitive to shreds as the man bit down on the side of his throat.

He felt rather than heard the deep groan against his pulse point and shivered. "Please Sev, I need more…" He bucked his hips up desperately and was rewarded with a hard thrust driving him into the mattress. "Ah, j-just like that!"

Severus leaned back taking Harry's hips tightly in his grip making the boy mewl. "H-harry…" He growled softly and Harry watched as Severus's eyes dilated until his sharp gaze was almost entirely pitch black. Harry had little time to contemplate it as his hips were roughly jerked forwards and Severus thrust into his ass savagely, driving the breath from his lungs.

"Oh fuck, just…" Harry gasped and fisted the sheets tightly, every lungful of air he gasped in was shoved right back out as Severus drove into him harder each time. "Oh… just… like… that… fuck!" Harry whimpered as Severus dragged his nails down his stomach, all the way down to his cock before flicking the slit with his fingertips. Harry moaned and clenched around the cock still thrusting into ass and whined, "Nngh, more, har-harder please!"

"So fucking… tight, so hot, my horny little slut…" Severus stole a hard kiss and nipped his way down the soft skin until he reached Harry's ear and gave a rough thrust. "Say it."

Harry shuddered at the soft yet dangerous edge his master's voice was shifting into. "S-say what?"

A sharp slap came down on his ass dragging a surprised yelp out of him, panting Harry licked his lips nervously at the wicked sneer he could see out of the corner of his eye. Severus had stopped moving entirely as if to gain Harry's full attention.

"I want you to say, 'I'm Master's horny little slut.' Harry."

The deceptively soft lilt to his words had Harry on edge anyway and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to an unfortunately quick ending if Severus kept dirty talking him. Mmm, what kind of punishment would that warrant?

Another sharp smack to his ass jolted him out of his lust riddled thoughts and Harry noticed Severus looking down at him, an eyebrow raised expectantly and a small frown marred his expression.

Harry flushed bright red, he was serious? "I-I-I"

Another smack, slightly softer than the previous struck the same spot on his ass and Harry whimpered as his cock gave a twitch, something Severus failed to overlook.

"Oh, did my little slut like that? Hm? Do you like being spanked by your professor Harry? My, what a naughty little kitten…" Harry could see Severus's eyes narrow as he looked over Harry's bum, tracing the red spot he had smacked with his fingertips.

_**SMACK**_

Harry arched against the cool sheets and let out a pained, strangled moan. "Oh fuck!"

"Language Mr. Potter." The previously cruel lilt took on a tone of sardonic pleasure.

Another hard smack and Harry was writhing, oh hell his ass hurt but he felt like his cock was twitching uncontrollably.

"Do you want release Mr. Potter? Or should I continue?" Severus smirked down at his reddening cheek and gave it gentle smack before running a cooling charmed hand down, soothing the stinging skin.

Harry purred as the cool hand stroked his bottom whimpering needily as the long cool fingers traced his cock stretched anus. "Nnn, finish now, more sp-spankings later…" He gasped as Severus thrust into him again, cool fingers that had soothed his ass now gripped his hair as Severus bent him nearly in half as he fucked him into the mattress.

"Ah! Sev! Fuck… So good don't stop!" Harry panted and Severus yanked his hair tightly forcing their lips closer, until they were millimeters away.

"Say. It." Severus's voice was creeping back into that dark malicious lilt and Harry shuddered arousal spiking through his veins, he was so fucking close his hand unconsciously snaked down between them to stroke himself until Severus took it and shoved it away. Severus pulled out of Harry and flipped the boy onto his stomach before yanking his hips back and impaling the teen on his cock.

"Say it now Potter." The voice hissed in his ear softly and cool hands gripped his hips harshly, pinning him flush against.

Harry bucked against the mattress uselessly as he tried to find any form of friction until a sharp stinging slap to his ass had him squirming and panting as several more strikes hit his ass.

"Ah! Al-alright!" A cool hand stroked his hip gently as he panted. "I-I'm Master Snape's horny slut…"

"Good kitten…" The cooling charm wore off as Severus's hand slid past his hip and wrapped tightly around Harry's cock gripping it tightly and stroking it and he thrust in gently. "What does my little pet want?"

"Ngh! Sev please, stop teasing! I want you to fuck me!" Harry whined loudly, clawing at the sheets in frustration, Severus's hand felt so good wrapped around his cock but he needed more, embarrassment forgotten. "I want you to fill me up with your cum… Please Master…" Harry whimpered softly and wiggled slightly.

Severus growled and thrust once, hard and deep. "Say it again, I want to hear you begging for it." He drew back sharply, until just the tip was stretching that tight ring of muscles before thrusting back hard. The soft mewls Harry made driving him further to fuck him harder and harder until Harry's pleading became a string of incomprehensible babble.

"Nhh, Sev, oooh…" Harrys nails tore at the sheets leaving more holes as he tried squirming away from the man bent on plowing a hole through his intestines. "Sev! Can't… can't take it! Please please let me cum!"

Severus wrapped one arm around Harrys waist holding him flush as he pounded into the boy and used the other to jerkily stroke his cock. "Cum for me pet, cum all over the sheets like a little slut!" Severus growled and bit down on the soft shoulder in front of him. "Cum for me love."

Harry groaned and arched his back, ripping the sheets as he came hard into Severus's hand. His ears pulled flat backwards and his tail pinned flat against his back as he coated the sheets in the milky white liquid.

"Fuuck…" Severus kept stroking Harry as he came, the hot walls clamping down on his cock milking him for all he had. "God, I'm filling you up Harry, can you feel it? Mm, my good little slut, your holes swallowing all of my cum…" Severus pulled out gently and thrust in once more just to hear the gasping moan it pulled from the boy below him. "Merlin I should have taken you sooner."

Harry moaned softly in a state of exhaustion and half sleep, his ears drooping tiredly. "Muuuch sooner…"

Severus smirked and laid Harry down gently on the shredded sheets and pulled the blankets around them. Harry took his wrist and started slowly licking his cum off his fingers. Severus shuddered and forced his fingers a little deeper until Harry was practically giving his fingers a blow job. When he licked the last dollop up out of the palm of Severus's hand he purred softly and nuzzled the man's shoulder. Severus was tempted to rouse him for round two when he noticed Harry was asleep and decided to wait until he had gotten some rest before he killed the boy in the morning for spiking his tea. Cinnamon and cloves indeed.


End file.
